Count on You
by Super Vanilla Bear
Summary: A series of one-shots in which our little Logan is sick, and it's up to the boys to take care of him. Sick-fics! NO slash, just a ton of adorable fluff!
1. Of Wet T Shirts and Ear Infections

**Author's** **Note: **I do not own the television show or band _Big Time Rush._

I got this idea randomly whilst I was taking a shower this morning (yeah, I know you didn't want to know that, but I told you anyway). This will be a series of one-shots in which our lite Logie Bear is sick and the boys take care of him. Some illnesses are more serious than others, but there will be so much fluff involved that you might not even notice. I've researched many common ailments and gotten all of their symptoms, and I decided this would be a good experiment. These one-shots will mostly contain Logan and the boys, but Mrs. Knight, Katie, Camille, and pretty much every character on the show will come up every now and then.

Anyway, the boys' ages in these will vary in almost every chapter. There are a lot of them where they are sixteen and seventeen, but I've been sure to include some of their younger years (as well as one or two future-fics) in this series. I will announce the ages and the illness at the beginning of the chapter so you don't have to play the guessing game.

Here we go!

The boys are sixteen years old here. There's a bit of sick James in this one too.

And...A ONE!

Sorry, I got that from the "Work it Out" series by the Jessy K Show on YouTube. Highly recommended.

Moving on...

* * *

_Of Wet T-Shirts and Ear Infections_

It's a little past one in the morning when Logan notices something is wrong. Really wrong. He glances over his shoulder to find that his blond roommate is nowhere to be seen, the shadow of the lanky figure that he usually expects is absent. His heart is pounding, and he breaks out into an uncomfortable sweat, making him shiver suddenly. It takes a few seconds for his groggy mind to figure out that Kendall's snoring isn't filling the room anymore, and he immediately rolls over, jumping out of bed. He winces as his black sock clad feet hit the freezing hardwood floor below, both of his ears erupting in fire as he stands.

Logan stumbles down the hallway, tripping numerous times over his own two feet. The walls are spinning and closing in on him as he makes his way to the living room, and he hopes he'll find Kendall there. He holds both of his ears as the cold night air hits them, moaning in agony as they pound viscously into his skull. He isn't necessarily surprised when he finds Kendall sprawled out on the couch, face down toward the floor, his right arm dangling off the edge, his mouth hanging open, snoring loudly. The image of his older best friend is cute enough for him to smile, but he regrets it when a wave of dizziness slams into him full force, almost causing him to nearly tumble to the ground.

"Kenny," the small brunette coaxes, shaking his shoulder gently. It startles him when he can barely hear his own voice echoing in his mind. He sounds nasally and gross, at least from what he can actually hear. Regardless of this, Kendall can't sleep here tonight. They have to be well rested for their performance in downtown Los Angeles tomorrow, and sleeping on their bright orange couch isn't the most comfortable thing to do. Every time Logan has slept there, he wakes up with a painful crick in his neck and is almost too tired to stand. The blond doesn't respond, so Logan resorts to sitting on him, almost screaming when Kendall's limbs flail and send him sky-rocketing up. He whimpers at what the sudden movements do to his ears, and the world blacks out for a few seconds.

The taller boy sits up, wiping his eyes, groaning in the process. "'s goin' on?"

Logan takes a seat next to his best friend, curling into his side. He's tired, cold, and both of his ears are hurting badly. "You can't sleep here, buddy. We have to be ready for the concert tomorrow." Maybe he should've just let Kendall rest on the couch. Now that he thinks about it, waking him up was almost pointless. Still though, Logan always has trouble sleeping when Kendall isn't around. Even though his snoring is obnoxious, it comforts him in an odd way.

Kendall whines, but then he notices his super pale best friend cuddling into him. "You okay, Logie?" Pain is clearly etched on his face, and he looks like he's struggling to stay warm. The blond grabs a blanket from the other end of the sectional and drapes it over both him and the smaller boy, adjusting himself so Logan can lay on his chest. He can feel the heat of Logan's skin through his long sleeved thermal, and he wraps his arms around his slender frame, knowing it's useless to disturb him with taking medicine. He honestly figures it's just due to their hectic work schedule. None of them have been feeling the best this past week. In fact, James is still recovering from a cold. It wouldn't be shocking if Logan caught it, him being the over-protective doctor of the group and all.

As soon as Kendall hears Logan snore lightly, his worry meter elevates a little higher. Logan never snores. He's also alarmed with the fact that he just laid on him without a word, something he youngest member of the band has always been reluctant to do. He didn't mention how he was feeling, and he just automatically went into "I need comfort" mode. Logan didn't even put up his normal, stubborn fight that he always does when he gets sick. There's no sense in waking him up now, but Kendall is beyond panicked.

* * *

Mrs. Knight quietly makes her way into the kitchen, thoroughly refreshed from the night before. She's been taking care of the boys and her daughter like a mad woman these past few weeks, and it felt nice to finally get some well-deserved sleep. When she enters the room, she almost smiles herself to death. Her son has his arms wrapped protectively around a tiny Logan, who has his face nuzzled into his chest. They're covered with a huge dark green blanket, both snoring quite loudly combined. She grins once again, and she can't help but grab her iPhone off the kitchen counter and snap a quick picture of her two boys.

"Momma Knight?"

She nearly jumps out of her skin when she sees James and Carlos sleepily staring at her. Carlos' helmet is hanging partly off his head, his favorite teddy bear snuggled in his arms, a bit of dried drool staining his chin. James' beloved hair is sticking up in every direction, his eyes clouded with grogginess, his sweatpants nearly falling off his waist. They look completely wiped out, and she rests a comforting hand on James' forehead, knowing he hasn't been feeling well the past few days. "You're a little warm, sweetie."

The tall brunette sniffles and moans in response, and the exhausted pair makes their way to the kitchen table, collapsing into their usual chairs. Both boys lay their heads down, and Mrs. Knight isn't even sure why they're up at seven in the morning without being forced anyway. She's guessing James is awake due to the discomfort of his slight fever, but Carlos is a mystery. Well, the hyperactive Latino has always been a mystery. She pours two bowls of cereal and brings over some Tylenol, hoping that it will brighten their day a bit.

James isn't sure what's been wrong with him lately, but he wishes it would just go away. He has a headache, his throat is sore and scratchy, and his body can't decide whether it's hot or cold. He groans, lays back down on the table after taking two pills, and waits for his muscles to stop aching. "The face" has had all of the illness he can tolerate for a while, and he wants his girl-chasing, partying, and rock 'n' roll lifestyle to return. He's tired of being too tired to move.

The moment Mrs. Knight places a bowl of Cookie Crisp in front of him, Carlos snaps up, fully awake and alert. "Cereal!" he screeches happily, his stomach way beyond hungry now. He watches James nibble at his food, and he's half-tempted to ask if he can have his, but he's sick and doesn't want any of his germs. He's trying to be more cautious, which hasn't been working out too well considering be just jumped off the Palmwoods roof three days ago and sprained his ankle. At least he can walk around on it now though.

"Mom?" Kendall calls out once his vision becomes clear. James and Carlos are eating breakfast, and his mom is standing at the stove, obviously making something. He runs his hand through his hair and groans, knowing it's too early to be conscious. Logan is still curled into him, his face unnaturally warm. Kendall can feel that his shirt is wet, but his small friend is barely sweating. "My shirt's all wet," he says a bit louder, getting his mom's attention.

"What do you mean, honey?" Mrs. Knight questions as she makes her way over to her son and his best friend. She takes a seat on the edge of the couch, her heart dropping as she gets a closer look at Logan. The skinny brunette is deathly pale, his face flushed with a tinge of red on his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. She places her hand on his forehead and pulls back slightly, alarmed by his temperature. She knew Logan didn't look too good yesterday.

"Logan, sweetie," she says quietly, shaking the small boy's shoulder carefully. Her youngest "son" opens up his eyes and immediately cries out, snuggling closer to Kendall and placing a firm hand over his ear. Kendall just holds on to him tighter, resting his chin in his short, now flat hair, rubbing his heated back gently. "What's wrong?"

The tiny brunette whimpers. "M-My ears hurt..." Both of his ears feel like they've been lit on fire with a blow torch, scorching his eardrum from the inside out. His face is sticking to Kendall's shirt, and he feels too hot. He kicks the blanket away and sits up slowly, but he's too dizzy to stay upright, so he collapses into Kendall's shoulder.

"Ew," Kendall murmurs, looking down at the wet stuff on his shirt. "Mom, what is this stuff?"

Mrs. Knight sighs. "It's from his ear. He must have an ear infection." Carlos has always been prone to acquire ear infections, so she's been treating them since they were in kindergarten, but Logan is the only one of her "kids" who has yet to get one. She remembers how cold it's been lately and how often the boys have been outside, and it makes perfect sense in her mind. "It's just draining. There's nothing to worry about."

"Gross! You have Logie fluids on you!" Carlos shouts from the kitchen table, making Kendall nearly jump up in disgust.

"You don't even know what fluids are," James retorts hoarsely, finally lifting his head off the table.

"Do too!"

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"Do not."

Carlos then proceeds to "accidentally" knock his elbow into James' glass of milk, spilling it all over his lucky white v-necks and his pajama pants. "Oops," he says, covering his mouth childishly, running over to the other side of the table. "Come at me, bro!" the energetic Latino yells, strapping his helmet on and pounding on his chest like King Kong. James just shakes his head and turns around, looking away from the second youngest member of the band. He isn't in the mood to argue with him, even though it is one of his favorite past times.

"Momma Knight..." Logan mumbles, the pain in his ears magnifying incredibly just from James and Carlos bickering.

"I know, sweetie. I know. Let's get you to the doctors."

Without hesitation, Kendall lifts his baby brother up and carries him bridal style out of the apartment.

* * *

After five hours, the diagnosis of a double ear infection, and waiting to get a prescription for antibiotics filled, the group finally arrives back home. James, Carlos, and Katie are screaming at the television whilst playing a video game, and Mrs. Knight automatically steps in to stop the boys from killing each other. Kendall has a half-awake Logan in his arms, who is looking around aimlessly, too drugged up to recognize where he is. "I'm gonna take Logan to bed," he tells whoever is listening in the living room. His mom nods and goes back to threatening the others. Kendall just shrugs, tired himself, and makes his way up the stairs.

Once he's in their shared bedroom, he sets Logan down on his own bed and pull back the comforter on Logan's bed. He picks the too light teen up, tucks him in, and strips down into his boxers, about ready to pass out. Before he can go over to his piece of paradise on the other side of the room, Logan grabs his arm with his cold, clammy hand, nearly making him pee his pants in terror. His heart rate jumps, and he breathes out a sigh of relief when he realizes it's just him. But, who else would it be anyway?

"D-Don't go," Logan whispers, and Kendall's heart breaks when he swears he sees tears glistening in his brother's eyes.

Kendall nods and lays down next to Logan, pulling the smaller boy closer, wrapping his arms around him like he did earlier this morning. He feels Logan's breathing even out and the snoring begins, his fever-riddled body finally giving out with exhaustion. He smiles and gives his baby brother a light kiss on the forehead. "Love you, Logie," he says quietly, making himself comfortable.

"Love you too, Kenny."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I couldn't help but end it like that! Kogan makes my heart sing! Again, this is NOT a slash story, so don't think that just because Kendall gave Logan a kiss on the forehead it means that they're going to have sex later on. That so does not float my boat. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first installment of "Count on You," and please press that button on the bottom that says "Review" (no, not that one; yes, that one right there). Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter! =)


	2. Of the Flu and Carnivals

**Author's Note: **I do not own the television show or band _Big Time Rush._

I want to say thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited (is that a word...?) this story! It means so much to me to know that there are people out there actually enjoying themselves while reading this, and I love that you all are looking forward to the future chapters. You guys are fantastic. =)

The boys are seventeen here, and the Cargan bromance is heavily featured in this one.

* * *

_Of the Flu and Carnivals_

"Logan!" Carlos shouts, crashing into the other barstool, clutching a piece of paper in one hand, a corn dog in the other. He has big, huge, ultra-sweet, amazing, awesome sauce news for his slightly younger best friend, and the smile on his face couldn't get any bigger. He twitches and jitters in excitement, waiting for the reading boy to glance up behind his newly discovered glasses, but, unfortunately for him, that never happens. "Logie?"

Another long, annoying pause.

"Logie! Logan! Logie Bear! Loganator! Logain! Loges! Logalicious! Loge! Logacious! Logan-squared! LL Cool Loge! Logie Canolie! Logiiiiiiiieeee!"

After the four billionth time of Carlos shouting his name and many variants of it, he can't stand it anymore. "What?" he yells, almost agitated enough for him to chuck his book across the room. Carlos' lopsided, baby grin is driving him nuts, as well as the newspaper he's crinkling and crunching slowly in his hands. When the Latino's face folds in sadness afterword, he sighs, placing a comforting hand on his should to get him to stop bouncing. "I'm sorry, 'Los. I didn't mean to yell at you. What's going on?"

Sometimes, he gets sick of softening up for his shorter friend, but he understands how overly sensitive and emotional he is. It's like walking on egg shells around a toddler a majority of the time, but he can't help but love Carlos anyway. Today just isn't his day. He's already snapped at Kendall for poking him with a marshmallow roasting stick in the back of the head one too many times. He hasn't felt the greatest since he woke up this morning, and his head is starting to hurt a bit too much for his liking.

"There's a carnival today!"

Oh good Lord. He can only imagine a hyperactive, chocolate-covered, corn dog overdosing, screaming, pranking, glow-sticking wearing Carlos at a carnival today, especially on their only day off and when he doesn't feel like himself. "That's great, buddy," he says, trying to get back to reading. Truth be told, he isn't even reading anyway. He's been to focused on his aching joints and runny nose for that. He just hopes he isn't getting sick.

Carlos grabs Logan's arm and wavers his attention back to him. "Will you go with me? Kendall and James are busy."

Logan shakes his head. "Sorry, 'Litos. I've got a lot of reading to do."

The Latino frowns, his best puppy dog pouting face taking shape. "Please, Logie!"

"I can't," he says as nicely as possible.

"But Logie, it only comes once a year!"

"Carlos, I can't go tod-"

"LOGIE! Please!" Carlos shouts, getting down on his knees, folding his hands together as if he were praying.

The younger boy moans, tossing his glasses on to the table in order to run his hands down his face. His head hurts, and he just really wants to take a nap, but he can't stand seeing Carlos this fired up and desperate. "Okay," he says reluctantly. "But you can't have unlimited tickets this time or eat over ten corn dogs." The last time they went to a carnival, he and Carlos were there until midnight when it shut down due to his never ending tickets, and he remembered cleaning up his throw up after he ate over twenty corn dogs.

"You're the best, Logie!"

As soon as he changes into a pair of khakis, an oversized sweatshirt, tennis shoes, and puts his contacts in, he makes his way to the front door. His head is pounding with every step, a tickle forming in the back of his dry throat that wasn't there earlier, his exhaustion kicking in full force. Carlos is standing there in his Flintstones hoodie and jeans, too excited for words. He wants to go on roller coasters, jump off things, and eat a ton of sugar. He screams "shot gun!" on their way to elevator, and Logan knows that this day is going to be a long one.

* * *

"C'mon, Logie!" Carlos screeches, dragging Logan by his sleeve to the Ninja Racer. The smaller brunette wipes the cold sweat off his forehead with his palm, his arm feeling like lead and useless with every movement. He shivers in the fifty degree temperature outside, crossing his arms over his chest, yet everyone else seems to be having a good time in just jeans and a t-shirt, some even wearing shorts. It's only the middle of February, so it's a little early for that, but it's California, and everyone here is crazy to Logan.

They've been here for almost four and a half hours, and Logan's had just about enough. Carlos has managed to eat everything within his line of vision, become drenched in chocolate sauce from the sundae maker, throw up on three different rides and still keep going, eat way over the ten corn dog limit, almost get killed by a giant bald man for spitting out his gum on a roller coaster and hitting him in the face, and break thirty-two, yes thirty-two, glow-sticks all over both of them. Not only is he not feeling well anymore, but the energetic boy is so extremely hyper that it's hard to talk to him at the moment.

"You go ahead, 'Los. I think I'm gonna sit out on this one."

Carlos shakes his head and looks at him like he's lost his mind. "But this is the best ride here!" Logan can smell the chocolate on his breath, as well as on his clothes, and it's making him sick to his stomach. He rolls his eyes when he thinks about how big of a mess he's going to have to clean up when gets home and how ill Carlos may be in the morning. Yep, he doesn't think today can possibly get any worse than this. Little does he know, it's only the beginning.

Logan shrugs and, forcefully, goes along with his best friend, feeling worse and worse with each passing second. Luckily, Carlos has been to wrapped up in his own carnival-coated world to notice that something is wrong with him. He hates being doted over, and he knows that that's going to happen if he tells anyone about this. He may be cold one second, hot the next, have a wicked headache, have a runny nose, and almost be too tired to stand, but he'd rather be of those things than lay in bed with his best friends running around him trying to accommodate his every need. They may do that to him, but he never wants them to feel like they're obligated to take care of him. He's sick. So what?

As Logan is being strapped into the Ninja Racer next to Carlos, his stomach drops with uncertainty. He really doesn't feel good, and he's not to sure it's remotely safe to ride this. Logan wants to tell Carlos, but it's already too late by the time he thinks he might just throw up. The ride twists, turns, falls, spins, and goes upside down multiple times, and before Logan even knows it, he can't see anymore...

* * *

"Logan!"

He slowly opens his eyes, blinking as the fuzzy image of Carlos comes into focus. He scrubs his hands down the sides of his face, his headache coming back with an unrelenting, foreign pain. "Wha' happened?" he slurs, still too tired to fully comprehend what's going on. He sniffles and wipes his nose on his sleeve, coughing harshly in the process.

"You blacked out!" Carlos exclaims. "At first, I thought you were just joking, but then your face was all pale and sweaty and stuff, and you wouldn't wake up, and I didn't know what to do!" He has never seen Logan look so...sick before. He even looks terrible right now. He has dark bags underneath his eyes, and his nose is completely red like Rudolph's.

Blacked out? How in the world did he black out? "H-How long?"

Carlos shrugs. "Like three or four minutes. I had to carry you off the ride."

Logan sits up, the world spinning entirely too fast for him to respond to. He crashes into Carlos' chest, aching, tired, and just wanting to go home. He still thinks that he might throw up, and he can tell he's running a high fever by the chills he's experiencing. A harsh cough bubbles up in his throat, and he's left coughing into Carlos for what feels like hours, his head beating violently into his skull, sending pressure down his neck and back. Logan groans, leaning closer into his warm best friend.

"You're burning up, dude," Carlos points out as he lays a hand on Logan's forehead. He picks him up and begins to carry him to the car, but Logan automatically and unexpectedly wriggles himself out of his grasp, knees wobbling as he dizzily makes his way over to the trash can. Carlos blocks people away from his puking friend, rubbing his back as he does his business. A crowd of carnival-goers like him stare and mumble in disgust, and he's just worried about Logan. Why hadn't be told him he was sick earlier?

Logan hunches over the trash can that smells like piss and rotten milk for far too long, expelling his stomach contents everywhere. Sweat drenches his back, his eyes and head are throbbing, and he's pretty sure he's lost one or both of his contacts by now. His stomach won't stop heaving, his cheeks heating with embarrassment, but the garbage won't stop coming up. It takes several more minutes for him to calm down, collapsing to the dirt covered ground and burying his head in his knees. He feels like crap.

Carlos pulls Logan's vomit covered sweater over him, replacing it with his own hoodie. He wipes away the leftover...stuff with a napkin and uses the back of his hand to clear some of the sweat. "Do you think you're okay to move, Loges?" he asks, trying to be as soothing and gentle as possible. Logan always sounded nice and quiet when he himself was sick, so he figures that's what he's supposed to do. When the tiny brunette shakes his head, Carlos just nods and wraps his arm around his shaking shoulders, sticking out his tongue at anyone who dares to look.

He thinks they've been sitting there for close to thirty minutes when his butt starts to really hurt. Carlos glances down to see that Logan is fast asleep in his lap, and he takes this perfect opportunity to get the small boy to the car. Logan stirs awake as soon as he's moves, but they make their way to the B.T.R. Mobile without any incidents. He buckles up his ill buddy and sits there for a few minutes, not confident that Logan is done puking.

Sure enough, his instincts prove right when Logan's face suddenly turns a shade of pale green, and he practically rolls out of the car, his throw up splattering all over the pavement. Carlos massages his too warm back again, and he can't help but feel horrible for the younger boy. "Why didn't you tell me you were so sick?" he asks, not expecting to get an answer.

Logan melts back into his seat, clearly exhausted, his stomach rolling and his head killing him. "I-I...I didn't think it would get t-this bad. You we-were really e-excited." Carlos' face lights up in both happiness and utter concern, making him feel horrible and great. He feels great because he has such a wonderful friend like Logan to put up with him when he gets this crazy and hyper, but he feels even more horrible because he's this sick. Carlos feels so guilty that he knows he owes Logan for doing this for him today.

"I'm so sorry, Logan," Carlos whispers, pulling the tiny, ill boy to him.

"Don't cry, 'Los," Logan says, wiping away the fast forming tears with his thumb.

"But you're sick..."

"I'll get over it. Can we please just go home?"

Carlos smiles a bit. "Sure thing, buddy."

* * *

The second Carlos drags an overly groggy, puke covered, snoring Logan into apartment 2J, Kendall and James stop dead in their tracks, pausing the video game currently occupying the television. "What the hell happened to him?" James questions harshly, pointing to an obviously ill and knocked out Logan. He's never seen him look like that before. And, plus, Carlos is covered in chocolate.

"Don't ask."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry if that was an awkward ending, but I kind of got stuck part way through this one. Hopefully I didn't bore you to death though. I think that Carlos would feel guilty for dragging Logan out while he was sick, even though he really had no idea, so that's why I wrote it this way. Were both of them in character, or was I completely off? Please let me know by dropping a review! Thank you so much for reading! =)

Just out of curiosity, what are your favorite _Big Time Rush _songs? I love the acoustic versions of "Stuck" and "Worldwide," as well as "No Idea," "You're Not Alone," "Invisible," "All Over Again," and "Love Me, Love Me."


	3. Of Cramped Tour Buses and Insomnia

**Author's Note: **I do not own the television show or band _Big Time Rush._

I have no idea what's going on with this website, but it won't let my original chapter three be posted (sad face). Chapter three is when the boys are seven to eight years old, Logan gets a cold, and all of them take care of him. For some reason, I guess it just doesn't like me, so I'm going to switch around the order of the prompts a little bit to see if it will allow this one to be posted and, hopefully, just move the original chapter three to chapter four. If this doesn't work, I have a problem on my hands that I would love help on...

All troubles aside, I would love to be able to make it to 12 reviews on this story! If you all could be so kind as to help me out with this goal, I will love you forever and ever! And, you will get cookies!

Just a random sidebar, if you haven't watched any of the boys' interviews on YouTube or something of that sort, you really need to watch some. I spent a few hours last night just listening to them talk and laugh, and I'm pretty sure my heart melted from all of the cute moments. They are truly wonderful, inspiring, humble people, and all of them are hilarious in their own way. I was watching one where Logan was absent because he was under the weather, and, as soon as James brought it up, Kendall jumped in and said (paraphrased) "I miss him so much that I want to give him a big kiss on the forehead!" I almost died. Just sayin'.

Any who...the boys are seventeen here and are on tour.

* * *

_Of Overly Cramped Tour Buses and Insomnia_

The bunks are too cramped. It feels like the walls are constantly closing in on him, applying too much pressure on his body, and the curtain blocking off his bed from the rest of the boys is too thick. He barely has enough room to stretch all the way out, his feet touching the wall, and he wonders how James and Kendall sleep. He breathes heavily, a cold sweat dripping down his forehead, running his hands over his face as he jumps up, too overwhelmed to stay there. Logan ignores the fact that his best friends are fast asleep, getting some much needed rest for their performance tomorrow, but he can't help but run away from that place. The back lounge is a better place to relax anyway.

His iPhone tells him that it's only two forty-three in the morning. This magical device also states that it's June 19, making it a full eight days since he's gotten actual sleep. These past eight days have been rough: a concert every single night, meeting the fans, signing autographs, traveling nonstop, everything they've ever wanted. According to his calculations, he's been running on energy drinks, coffee, and a total accumulation of fourteen hours of sleep. The average person gets about sixty-four hours of sleep in eight days, but not him.

Logan sinks into the leather couch, pulling a blanket over his bare legs, resting his head on a pillow. He just needs to go to sleep. If his emotions weren't shut down and all over the place, he might cry. He misses his old bed at Palmwoods, his plaid sheets, the room he shares with his blond bandmate, which, yes, includes Kendall's God awful snoring. The boys have already asked on numerous occasions if he's homesick, but he tells them no every time. They don't need to know that he misses Los Angeles and the comfort of knowing he's safe. That would just worry them, and that's the last thing they need to do on their first tour.

He's just going to have to stick to being tired.

* * *

James is always the first one awake. The tall brunette has been an early bird since birth, but no one ever suspects that out of him. He winces as his bare feet hit the freezing bus floor, stretching a bit, a cold gust of air making him shiver. He throws on a loose fitting long sleeved shirt over his sleeveless one and wriggles on a pair of sweatpants, not forgetting his glasses this time. The other three boys are the only ones who know he needs glasses, considering he wears contacts all the time. Morning is the one exception to him hiding them. He's too tired in the morning to bother, and he doubts his eyes would cooperate anyway. James makes his way to the candy drawer in the back lounge, craving a Reeses.

He isn't surprised when he sees Logan curled up in a ball on his side on the couch, already wide awake at seven in the morning. This is the fourth day in a row that he's found him back here, the other times he's found him sitting at the make-shift kitchen table with a cup of coffee. "Morning, buddy," he says quietly, knowing that if he wakes Carlos up that all hell will break loose. If anyone wakes the Latino before he's ready to get up, well, they might as well just sign their death will right then and there. The funny thing is is that Carlos is usually such a happy, sweet guy.

"Morning," Logan replies, glancing around tiredly. He can't even tell if he was just asleep or not, but he guesses that doesn't matter. He groggily sits up, grabbing his head to stop the room from spinning., a sudden, dull pain taking place in the back of his skull, which causes him to groan. James turns on the television, making him flinch in confusion, but he settles back and "watches" it anyway. He doesn't have his contacts in either and has no idea where his glasses are, so everything is a blurry, jumbled mess.

James immediately takes notice of Logan's missing glasses as soon as he starts to squint at the television, but mostly of the younger boy's behavior. He seems really tired this morning, more so than the past few days. He watches as Logan massages his temples, something he always does when he's either sick or something's wrong. With Logan, it's always hard to tell, seeing as he's a ninja master at keeping things to himself. He goes off to retrieve the spectacles, which he knows that, by now, are in his case underneath his pillow. When he returns to the lounge, his sleepy eyes are glued to the TV.

"You might need these, dude," he says, putting the glasses on his smaller friend.

His surroundings finally come into focus, and the pain in his head magnifies drastically. "Thanks," he mumbles, beginning to lay back down. He can already tell that today is going to be horrible, seeing as he's having trouble even processing a single coherent thought. He needs to go to sleep so desperately that he would give up an entire lifetime of reading for the precious eight hours a night he's supposed to receive.

"Are you okay?" James asks, taking a seat next to Logan's sock clad feet.

Logan nods stiffly. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem really tired."

The shorter brunette shakes his head. "I am, but it's nothing I'm not used to."

Just as James is about ready to respond, Kendall appears, his newly cut blond hair wildly tousled everywhere, his t-shirt and shorts hanging almost completely off of him. The second oldest member of the band has never been a morning person, so when he makes his way over to the couch already occupied by James and Logan, they're shocked he even talks to them. "Scoot over, Logie," he murmurs, pushing the small boy's shoulders. Logan moans in protest, the pain in his head increasing, but it's a bit better once Kendall forces him to lay back down on his chest, running his fingers through his hair. "You okay?"

Jeez, is it that obvious?

"I'm fine, Kenny."

Before anyone has a chance to respond, Kendall's obnoxious snoring fills the room.

Apparently, he wasn't ready to get up either.

* * *

Outside, it's unbearably hot. The kind of hot that makes your clothes cling to your skin, forces your hair to matt down to your forehead, and your insides burn up. James is walking around with someone fanning him constantly, Carlos has his endless supply of Super Soakers, Kendall has found a water spray fan, a combination of both of the other boys ideas, while Logan is just trying not to throw up in the shade. He doesn't know why, but extreme heat always makes him nauseous. The weather application on his phone tells him that it's 101 degrees out here, almost dangerous enough for them to cancel their concert tonight.

Logan's hat is practically sticking to his head, making his headache a lot more painful. He quickly throws it off when the sweat starts to pour everywhere, even wetting his sunglasses. He shakily runs a hand through his hair, feeling that it's completely soaked, along with his white v-neck, and makes his way to the stage, where they've just been called for a sound check. It's four in the afternoon, three hours until show time, and Logan is no longer confident that he can stay conscious. He's been struggling this entire time, and he feels like, at any moment, he could pass out. He's extremely lightheaded, nauseous, and far past the exhaustion point, the toll of very little sleep in over a week making it's mark.

"You okay, Loges?" Kendall questions, adjusting his hat.

"Yeah, dude, you really don't look so hot," Carlos points out. Logan is ghost white, sweat drenching every inch of his body. The energetic teen is so pumped for their show tonight, but he can that Logan looks really sick through his excitement. He's aware that his younger friend doesn't do too well in the heat, and, today, the weather is a little beyond ridiculous. He places a hand on his shoulder, feeling the automatic warmth of it. "Maybe you should sit down."

Logan shakes his head, a tinge of agony added on when the pain goes from a headache to a migraine. He knows the switch all too well. "I-I'm...fine," he manages, gulping. James hands him a bottle of water and forces him to sit down on the stage after he swears he sees the boy sway on his feet. In order to hide his problems from the others, Logan doesn't bury his head in his knees or rub his temples like he usually does. Maybe they continue the sound check if he just says he got too hot. After fifteen minutes, they stand up.

"Are you better now?" Kendall asks, noticing that a bit of color has returned to Logan's cheeks.

The sweaty brunette nods. "Y-Yeah. I got a l-little too hot, I guess."

James helps him up, Carlos hands him his ears to put in, and Kendall gives him a worried glance, but pats him on the back anyway.

"Wait (I'll wait) a minute (I'll wait). Before you tell me anything, how was your day?..."

* * *

By the time Logan changes into a grey t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts, he doesn't know how much more he can take. He's putting in his ear and placing his sunglasses on as someone from the makeup department styles his already damp hair. He's a quivering mess right now between the lack of sleep and his migraine, and it's only going to get worse as the night goes on. He does a backflip in the opening and closing songs, and he isn't sure if he can pull it off. Logan glances away nervously as Kendall comes over to him, concern plastered all over his face.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Logan carefully nods. "I'm fine."

"Dude, I can tell when you're lying."

"I'm not lying, Kendall. Don't worry. I'm fine."

Kendall just rolls his eyes, but doesn't walk away. Instead, he stands close to his youngest friend until their name is announced to go on stage, feeling him twitch, flinch, and tremble next to him. He's biting down hard on his lip like he always does when he gets nervous, and Kendall places comforting hands on his shoulders, leading him out on stage. There's a sea of thousands of people, bright lights, the atmosphere clouded with screams and shrieks. His head pounds more as James starts to address the crowd right off the bat. That's the downside to the in-ears; he can hear everything that James, Carlos, and Kendall are doing the entire concert. On numerous occasions, Carlos goes into the bathroom with them in, and they all have to listen to him pee.

As soon as the song "Big Time Rush" starts, Kendall watches as Logan slowly starts to crumble, falling beats behind everyone else. The audience wonders in confusion and so do the other boys as the song continues. Just as it ends, Logan attempts to do a backflip, but ends up falling painfully to the hard stage below, landing very awkwardly on his arm. Everyone stops moving, dancing, singing, talking, breathing, just waiting for him to get back up.

But that never happens.

"Call 911!"

* * *

As soon as Logan wakes up, he's aware of two things. One: he has no idea what's going on. Two: his arm feels like it's made of lead. He glances down to discover that his entire right arm is plastered in a lime green cast, propped up by a pillow. He looks around in utter confusion, only to meet the fuzzy faces of his three best friends. Just like earlier, James puts on Logan's glasses for him, making everything come into focus. At least his head doesn't hurt anymore.

"Hey, buddy," Kendall whispers, not sure if Logan's feeling good or not right now.

"How are you feeling?" James questions.

Logan is still dumbfounded. Why is he in the hospital? How did he break his arm? "Why...?"

"Why are you here?" Carlos finishes once he notices his loss for words.

James breathes out a heavy sigh. "You passed out on stage, dude. You went to do a backflip, and I heard a...gross crunching and popping noise when you fell. The doctor said you broke your arm in three places!" he exclaims, finding that to be incredible in an odd way. When he gets the "look" from Carlos and Kendall, he continues. "Um, uh, the doctor told us that you had something called insomnia. He said it's where you don't sleep enough."

"How long was I out?"

"Three days," Carlos informs.

"Three days?"

"Here's what I was wondering though, Loges: Why didn't you say something?"

Logan scrubs his left hand down the side of his face, feeling a bit of stubble growing there. "I thought it would go away..."

"Well, it didn't, okay," James says. "You had all of us scared to death."

"Carlos even started crying," Kendall points out, gesturing to a too quiet, obviously scared Carlos.

Logan face palms himself. "I'm so sorry, guys. I honestly didn't think it would get that bad. I didn't mean to pass out and break my arm. You have to believe me on that. I thought it was just a cold or homesickness or something..."

James sits down on the edge of the hospital bed. "It's okay, buddy. Next time, please just tell us when you don't feel good so we can help you."

"Yeah. If you weren't so stubborn, maybe you could actually sign autographs," Kendall says, patting his broken arm gently.

"You know I love you guys, right?" he asks sweetly.

The other three boys nod in unison. "We know."

"Who doesn't?" James adds.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I'm so sorry if this one was a horrible waste of your free time. Insomnia is kind of a hard one to write for, seeing as there are endless plot possibilities. Hopefully, I managed to entertain you somewhat though. If not, I really am sorry, and you can kick me if you want. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and please help me get to 12 or more reviews by, well, obviously reviewing! Thanks! =)


	4. Of Epic Ninja Turtle Battles and Colds

**Author's Note: **I do not own the television show/band _Big Time Rush._

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story. More thanks at the end of the chapter!

Kendall, James, and Carlos are eight here, while Logan is seven.

On with the show!

* * *

_Of Epic Ninja Turtle Battles and Colds_

"Hey, that's my Ninja Turtle!" James exclaims as soon as Carlos grabs his Raphael with his stubby fingers, pulling it closer to him. The three eight year olds are playing downstairs in the Knight's basement, popcorn and toys covering the entire area of the floor. Kendall's spending his time with his eyes glued on the television since he doesn't feel good and doesn't want to play today, while James and Carlos are sprawled out on the floor, bickering every two seconds over something new. Neither of the boys have a big attention span.

Carlos shakes his head wildly. "No, Raphael is mine! Leonardo is yours!"

"My mommy bought that one for me!" James pouts, crossing his arms like a defiant baby. It isn't fair. Carlos' mommy always buys him cool toys, and he gets the bad end of the deal. His parents are constantly gone, leaving him with Rosita, his nanny that smells like rotten fish. James hates rotten fish. His face drops as Carlos licks his Raphael action figure all over, and he can't help but jump on top of the shorter Latino. He wrestles with him, giving him wedgies until he caves in, only to run and get his helmet.

"Boys, what did I say about fighting?" Mrs. Knight says as soon as she gets a look at James on his belly, ready to pounce, and Carlos cowering in the corner with a scared look on his face. She gives them a stern look and removes her hands off of little Logan's shoulders, who has just arrived for an afternoon of play with the other boys, gently pushing him closer to James, who is sticking his tongue out at Carlos. "Don't be afraid, sweetie." She doesn't understand why he's even still afraid. He practically lives here now, seeing as his single father never pays attention to him. Logan has literally spent the past four nights here, but he's a pleasure to have around since he's so polite and quiet.

Logan takes a few steps forward, but twiddles his thumbs, glancing down at the carpet shyly. He sniffles, wiping his runny nose on his coat sleeve, coughing lightly. He doesn't really want to be here today, but he doesn't want to be alone either. At Kendall's house, there's always someone to play with, but doesn't feel like playing today. The tiny doctor in training suspects his headache, congestion, and sore throat are symptoms of a common cold, or at least that's what the seven year old's favorite medical textbook tells him.

"Do you wanna play Ninja Turtles with us, Logie?" Carlos asks, beaming. "You can be Michelangelo!" He holds the orange toy out to his smaller friend, smiling brightly. He notices how Logan's nose is and that there's something dripping out of it. "Ew, what's that?" Carlos stands up, coming face to face with the little brunette, who is looking away behind his new glasses. He may be a whole year older than Logan, but Carlos has always been kind of short for his age. Ninjas can be short though too.

Logan wipes his nose again, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. "N-Nothing."

"Do you not feel good?" James questions from his spot on the floor, pulling out his lucky comb as he asks. Logan's really white right now, and he seems to be holding something back. He jumps and stands next to Carlos, elbowing him in his side for being blunt and rude to their new best friend. They may all be in the third grade, but Logan's a year younger than all of them. He's only seven years old! His mommy said that it's because he's a "genius," and he is pretty smart. He always talks about grown up stuff. He can even do three digit multiplication and division!

His smartness causes him to get picked on a lot, but James and the other two boys always have his back. On Logan's second day of school, he came in with new glasses. Everyone complimented him on them, but one kid, Zack, decided it would be funny to throw them on the ground, stomp on them, and then hit Logan in the face. James, Kendall, and Carlos about killed him, and they vowed to protect the smallest third grader they had ever known for the rest of their lives.

The tiny boy nods. "I'm okay."

"Do you wanna watch a movie with us?" Carlos asks randomly, completely changing the subject. Logan is thankful for this. He hates it when people start to point out that he's sick. He doesn't feel that bad anyway. He nods and joins a half-asleep Kendall on the leather couch, who is bundled up underneath his favorite superhero blanket. Carlos and James are running around to find a movie, but Logan notices that Kendall doesn't look too good either.

"Are you okay, Kendall?" he whispers, placing a hand on his shoulder carefully.

The blond boy stirs awake for the most part. "I-I had a bad asthma attack last night. My mommy got really scared, and now I don't f-feel good." He is so tired that he can barely move, and his throat is sore from the struggle. Kendall just wants to go to sleep, but that's kind of hard with Carlos and James screaming every few moments.

Logan doesn't have asthma, but he does know that it's a narrowing of the esophagus that causes wheezing, coughing, and shortness of breath. He can't imagine how terrified his best friend must have been. It has to be horrible to not be able to breathe. Even though he doesn't feel good either, he scoots beside Kendall and lets him lay his head on his shoulder, zoning out as James and Carlos battle with their Ninja Turtles over the movie.

"Toy Story!" James screams.

"Lion King!" Carlos screeches, jabbing the taller boy in the chest with his toy.

"Mufasa dies in that movie!"

"Buzz and Woody get lost in your movie!"

"Butt head!"

"Jerk breath!"

"Dragon darter!"

"Hippo loser!"

"Poop face!"

The boys end the verbal insults there, knocking each other on the floor again, while Kendall and Logan just watch aimlessly. It doesn't take Kendall long to asses Logan's health the same way his younger friend did with him earlier. He's a little on the sweaty side, really warm, and keeps sniffling and coughing like crazy. "What's wrong, Logan?" he asks, trying to be as comforting as possible. He can tell that his best friend is hiding something from him.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You just seem sick..."

Logan shakes his head. "I'm okay," he repeats, glancing away from Kendall.

"No, you're not."

"I just don't feel good, okay," he says really quietly, trying not to let James and Carlos hear him. But, his unlucky streak continues as soon as the arguing boys stop rolling around on the carpet, springing into action when they hear Logan finally admit that he's sick. They've kind of been waiting for that all along, but they both still really want to watch their movies. However, taking care of their new friend is more important.

James takes a seat next to Kendall and looks over at Logan, which, of course, makes Carlos join them, sitting on a sick Logan's lap. "Why didn't you just say something?"

"I didn't wanna bother you guys..." he says, hanging his head low once again. His dad never takes care of him when he's sick. He usually just goes to school and takes medicine, something his mother always told him to take. He knows no one honestly wants to take care of him. No one has wanted to since his mom died when he was four. Logan hates to be an inconvenience to anyone, especially since his father only uses him to grab his beers and then automatically returns back to the television, seeming to forget about his seven year old son.

Carlos smiles. "You could never bother us, Logie. We love you."

Logan's eyes swell up with tears behind his glasses. Suddenly, the added weight of Carlos on top of him doesn't matter. "You guys love me?"

Kendall nods. "Yeah. You're our little brother. You always love your brother.

"I love you guys too," he whispers with a bright smile on his face.

"C'mon, let's get you all better," James says, carefully picking up Logan off the couch, surprised when he starts to kick away from him.

"I can walk, James!" He isn't big on being touched, and he gets freaked out when it happens unexpectedly.

James smiles briefly and shakes his head. "No can do, buddy. You're sick."

The taller brunette carries Logan upstairs, Kendall and Carlos close behind him, and the two begin to barrel roll on the ground, on the look out for Mrs. Knight. "Coast is clear, Fox!" Kendall cheers, using James' spy name they had created the previous summer. James nods and leads the others to Kendall's bedroom on the second floor.

Carlos puts his "gun," which is really just his fingers, in the pocket of his jeans when they reach his best friend's hockey themed room. "Houston, we have reached Kenny's room. Houston, do you copy?" Kendall is always Houston in these situations, but the blond is currently too busy to play with him now and begins to rummage around in his drawers. James places Logan on the bed and starts to search with his slightly shorter friend, while Carlos takes a seat next to Logan, carefully placing his hand on his back, knowing how jumpy and easily scared the tiny boy gets.

Logan really doesn't feel so hot anymore. His body is cold and achy, his eyes keep watering, he's always sneezing and coughing, and he's so tired. He wants to go to bed so badly that he can practically taste the blankets, which would actually be gross to the little boy. He responds to Carlos' light touch by leaning his head on his shoulder, yawning in the process.

Kendall pulls out his favorite pair of dinosaur pajama pants and his hockey sweater, tossing them to Logan. "You can wear these." At first, Logan disagrees, but after his headache starts to get worse, he obliges. Kendall's pajamas are huge on him, the sleeves of the jersey going far past his fingertips, the pants dragging to the floor. "Aw!" Kendall can't help but say. He reminds him of his baby sister Katie right now since he's so small.

While James and Kendall go on the search for medicine, Carlos takes this time to tuck Logan in, fluffing his pillows and everything. This time, he even remembers to take off his glasses too. The youngest boy is already almost asleep, curled up in a ball almost on top of Carlos. He smiles and impatiently waits for his other friends to return, thumping his foot on the bed multiple times. When they finally come back with a bottle of purple stuff in their hands, he cringes in disgust. "What's that stuff?"

James shrugs. "Cough s-ser-prey-on-es-ant," he stammers, hoping no one notices. He's only eight anyway!

"Cough suppressant." Logan correctly sleepily.

"Yeah. That stuff."

Kendall pours the entire bottle into a glass he got from the kitchen, handing it to a tired Logan. "Here."

Logan's eyes widen in horror. "You do realize I will die if I drink all of this, right?"

"Die?" Carlos screams, jumping up and pushing the cup out of Logan's hands, splattering it all over the carpet.

"Carlos!" The oldest boys shout in unison.

"Oops," he replies sheepishly.

"Guys," James whispers, pointing to Kendall's bed. Logan is fast asleep already, snoring quietly, his mouth parted slightly due to his stuffed nose. James "shh's" the boys, and Carlos settles next to him, wrapping his arms around him. Kendall and James lay down too, trying to make themselves as comfortable as possible on Kendall's small bed. Within minutes, all four boys are out like a light.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry if it was another bad ending, guys. What did you all think about the boys in this chapter? I had a hard time writing it this time because they are so young. If you couldn't tell, Logan is already the little genius and talks more "sophisticatedly" than the others. I tried to keep the boys as close to their original characters from the show as possible, and I'm sorry if I failed miserably at that. What did you think of it? Please let me know. I love getting feedback from you guys. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and please review! =)

Okay, I just wanted to thank you all for the wonderful reviews on this story, especially BigTimeRush-BTR! I have to say that your reviews really did make me laugh and smile a lot. Don't ever apologize for your ranting about Kogan! I do it all the time. Those two are so cute together in real life and on the show that it makes me jump up and down happily whilst singing "Love Me, Love Me." I don't really know why, but that's nothing important...

I do enjoy torturing our little Logie, which is pretty evident I chapter three. And, to answer your question, James does wear glasses in real life. I've seen him where them once during an interview and another time on a picture that Carlos posted online. I always like to give Logie glasses because I think glasses are cute, and he's adorable, so it makes a perfect combination. =)

Anyway, thank you for helping me reach my goal of 12 or more reviews! I really hope you keep reading and enjoy more of sick Logie. I think I'm going to write or add in another one here where all of the boys get sick, but it just depends. What do you guys think about that idea? Should I add it in this series at the end or write a whole separate story? I have other story ideas up my sleeve, so you guys will just have to wait and see.


	5. Of Freak Outs and Sinus Infections

**Author's Note: **I do not own the television show or band _Big Time Rush._

What's goin' ooooonnnn?

I'm sorry. Carlos posted new YouTube video on May 24, and he starts every single one out like that. That phrase really does get stuck in your head after a while. If you haven't checked out his videos, you really should. They're hilarious, and it's a great way to keep up with the band and him (or is it him and the band...?). His channel is Carlos Pena TV. There are quite a few funny interviews.

I would just like to thank you guys so much for your support on this fic! The reviews are amazingly helpful and, might I add funny. So, a BIG TIME thank you (see what I did there?) to everyone who has ever read this fic or ever will read this fic! =)

I'm sad to inform you, though, that this will be the last chapter I will be able to post until Monday, possibly even Tuesday. My family, boyfriend, and I are going on vacation in Kentucky for Memorial Day Weekend, and we won't get back until late on Monday night, so that's why I say it might be Tuesday. I like to post a chapter a day, so here it is, already written and waiting in my documents on my iPhone! By the way, in case you all didn't know, I write all of my fics on my wonderful iPhone 4. Talk about dedication...Seriously though, it's sort of a pain, so if you find any weird autocorrects or mistakes, I'm sorry.

I'm sure you guys are tired of reading this and want to read the story, so...

The boys are sixteen here. Be prepared for some Jagan!

* * *

_Of Freak Outs and Sinus Infections_

"I'm just saying, Jessica Simpson would so beat Natalie Portman in a baby battle..." James states as soon as they walk through the door of apartment 2J. The boys, minus one, all went to get snow cones from a vendor down the street and ended up getting chased by what they thought was a goat for blocks. Despite the cold temperatures of December outside, they all managed to get soaked with sweat and even cherry flavoring due to Carlos touching the crazy man's pet rock collection. He just wanted to name one Fernando...

Kendall hits his shoulder playfully. "No way! Maxwell is the dumbest name for a girl ever!"

"Like Aleph is any better!" Carlos retorts.

The blond face palms himself. "James is Jewish, you idiot!"

"Oh yeah," Carlos responds sheepishly as James raises his eyebrows and glares at the shorter Latino. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to insult you," he stammers as the staring continues. He can feel it all around the room, from James himself, from Kendall, from his snow cone Rufus, and even Mrs. Knight is staring now. It's making him super uncomfortable, and he plays with his helmet's strap with his other hand. "James, I didn't mean to. There's nothing wrong with being-"

James just grins. "It's okay, bud. I'm not even mad." This isn't the first time anyone has taken a crack at his religion, but it doesn't really bother him when these guys do it, unless it's just downright offensive or rude. He knows they don't mean a word they say about it anyway. Plus, if he were to yell at Carlos, the younger boy would just run away in fear and not talk to him for a long time. He can't do that to his best friend. He loves him too much.

"I really am sorry though, Jamie."

The much taller brunette wraps an arm around the sad teen, which automatically perks him up. He stands still and melts into the embrace for a few seconds, but then he unexpectedly bounces off into the living room, feeling much better now. James and Kendall just shrug and follow him, Kendall munching on his rainbow snow cone, while James focuses on his orange one.

Mrs. Knight is still fussing over a sick Logan on the couch, who is completely knocked out like light, a wet washcloth on his forehead, his cheeks ringed red. He's flipped over on to his stomach, his nose red and raw from wiping and blowing it so much, his mouth hanging open slightly due to his minor breathing struggle, but he's, shockingly, not snoring. "How's he doing, Momma?" Kendall asks quietly, surprised when his mother leans in to give him a light kiss on the cheek. He gives her a brief hug, amazed when she goes back to taking care of the ill boy.

"His fever is down to 100.8 for right now, but he keeps complaining about having trouble breathing. I'm afraid this might develop into bronchitis or pneumonia." Three days ago, Logan was diagnosed with a bad sinus infection, which was expected for her to hear. He could barely sing due to his throat being so swollen, his nose was super stuffy and runny at the same time, and he had a horrible cough. She's just hoping that with his fever almost gone, the other symptoms will disappear along with it. "I have to pick up Katie at the airport. Could someone watch Logan for a bit?"

Kendall shrugs. "No problemo," he says, giving her the A-okay sign with a wink.

"Great. Thank you, boys. I'll be back in a few hours. Love you!" Mrs. Knight rambles as she's making her way our the door, leaving James to collapse on the couch, placing his feet on the coffee table and his hands behind his head. He's looking forward to a few hours of relaxing, but it's unlikely with his two well best friends. Carlos is insanely energetic, while Kendall comes up with all of the diabolical plans, which means that they'll probably be filling Bitters' entire office with grape jelly or cream cheese again...

Carlos and Kendall randomly run to their rooms and back into the living room in lighting speed. James doesn't even have time to blink before they're both standing there with goofy grins plastered on their face, hockey gear on. "Bye!" they say at the same time, waving and about ready to leave the apartment just when James freaks out.

"Wait? Where are you going? Momma K says we have to watch Logan!"

"No, she said 'someone' has to watch Logan. That 'someone' is you," Kendall points out.

James' eyes widen in horror. "B-But...But I can't take care of Logan! He's sick!"

"No duh. And people call me stupid," Carlos murmurs.

"Dude, don't worry. He'll sleep the entire time anyway."

James rolls his eyes. "But what if he wakes up?"

"You'll figure it out," Kendall says with an evil smile, closing the door quietly.

James hesitantly glances down at his sleeping best friend and then looks back up in terror. He can't be here alone with Logan! He doesn't know how to take care of sick people! They're so germy and needy and gross and nasty. "The face" doesn't do nasty! "Oh God," he whispers, gulping in the process. Logan is the doctor, not him. What is he supposed to do if he wakes up? What if he pukes? James can't handle like.

"C'mon, James. You can do this. You can do this." But, as soon as he sees the bucket on the ground beside Logan just in case of an emergency, he loses it. "I can't do this. I can't do this." He slowly backs away and just watches him for a few minutes, and, when all he sees is Logan twitch every now and then, he figures it's safe to go upstairs to his room to watch some television, not wanting to disturb the sleeping boy in any way, shape, or form. "Maybe I can do this..."

* * *

The moment Logan regains consciousness, he almost cries out. He automatically grabs a tissue from underneath his damp pillow, blowing his nose harshly, coughing and sputtering at the same time. His face is burning, his stomach is churning, and his head is pounding, leaving him a throbbing, aching mess on the couch. He slowly pushes himself up, everything around him spinning, looking around to find that all of the lights in the apartment are off, minus the one at the end of the sectional. It doesn't look like anyone is here either.

Despite his grogginess and nausea, he somehow manages to push himself up on wobbly knees, trembling as he grabs his blanket to wrap around his shoulders. With each agonizing step, his eyes and the rest of his body get heavier, threatening to knock him down right in the hallway. What's troubling him is that no one's here, which isn't like Mrs. Knight. He doubts that woman would leave anyone when they are sick. As he makes his way down to his own room, he begins to look for Kendall, or any sign of life at all in this house besides him. No one is in their shared room, so he goes down a bit farther to James and Carlos' room, brightening up instantly when he sees James asleep on his bed.

"J-James?" he croaks, shocked at how hoarse his voice is. He presses his hand to cover his eyes as a fresh way of dizziness rolls in and slams into him, causing him to sway on his feet. He practically falls into James' bed, waiting for the older boy to wake up. "Ja-James," he can barely say again, too caught up in the growing lump in his throat. That "lump" then turns into him needing a bathroom. Now. Unfortunately, he trips and smacks his knees hard on the hardwood floor, violently expelling what is left in his stomach, which is only snot and acid.

As soon as Logan hits the ground below, James is up in a flash. "Oh my God!" he exclaims, immediately dropping down to his smaller friend's level, rubbing his back as he throws up, feeling him tremble and quiver underneath his fingertips. James looks away and wavers his attention to the wall, trying not to vomit himself, cringing in disgust as Logan's heaves only get more forceful and louder. "Shhh...calm down, buddy."

After a few minutes, Logan collapses into James, sweating with snot and throw up dribbling down his chin and on his shirt. "I-I'm...re-really sor-sorry," he whimpers, burying his head in his knees, only making a bigger mess. James picks the tiny brunette up without hesitation, carrying him to the bathroom, setting him on the toilet seat and turning on the shower. He needs to get this horrible stuff off of him, and a washcloth isn't going to do the job. Logan has no energy left to fight in him, so stripping him down to his boxers is easy enough.

"Okay, buddy. You get in here while I go clean up your...well, you know. I'll be right back."

Logan grabs James' hand before he can leave, tears forming in his eyes. He really doesn't feel well anymore, and he hates being this vulnerable. He needs James' help, he needs someone to be there for him, he needs someone to tell him it will be alright. James wraps his arms around an extremely shaky Logan, pulling him into a hug, feeling the worry-worthy warmth of his bare back, alarming him quite a bit. He lets go and exits the room, guilt rising in the pit of his stomach. He should have been downstairs with Logan. Maybe then he wouldn't have gotten so sick.

After a considerable amount of time giving himself a pep talk to clean up Logan's scary mess, he ditches his bandana and surgical gloves and grabs him some clean clothes. He gathers a pair of dark blue and green plaid boxers, socks, and black sweatpants from Logan's closet, but then gives the ill boy one of his own long sleeved shirts to wear, figuring it would be more comfortable for him. He enters the bathroom to find Logan shivering nonstop with just a towel covering his private area, practically strangling himself to stay warm. This time, the smaller boy somehow manages to dress himself, blushing in embarrassment as James hands him his antibiotics and a bottle of water just seconds later.

Logan's face is flushed with a red fever blush over his cheekbones, the shirt he's wearing is far too big on him, and his hair is matted to his forehead, making him look like an innocent five year old, which James can't help but smile at. Much to his surprise, Logan doesn't even fight him when he lifts him into his arms once again and carries him back to his bedroom, placing him on his queen sized bed. James prides himself on having the biggest bed in the house, and he's more than willing to let his youngest friend sleep here tonight, not daring to leave him alone twice in one day.

"You good, Logie?" he asks once he tucks him in, laying down next to him.

Logan nods, silent for just a minute before a thought pops into his mind. "Why were you up here?" he questions in a tiny, scratchy voice, sniffling and coughing afterword.

"What do you mean?"

"I woke up downstairs, and you were up here. I was alone and scared..." he admits shamefully.

James exhales sadly. "I-I got scared. I don't know what to do with sick people, and you're the doctor, and I just freaked out." he says, staring at the ceiling above. He's ashamed that his really sick best friend had to wake up alone, which caused him to become even more ill in the long run. He feels like a terrible person for doing that to Logan. The tiny brunette always takes care of him when he doesn't feel well, so he should be able to do the same.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

Logan smiles. "You'd make a great doctor."

James laughs at his friend's obvious joke. "Pfft, yeah right."

"No, seriously. Thank you for taking care of me."

He grins. "No problem, Logie."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just in case you didn't know, sinus infections can cause nausea and vomiting. Snot fills the lining of your stomach, and, well, it has to be released somehow. By this time, Logan was so sick that it just happened that way. Another fact: James Maslow is actually Jewish. I know it never specifies on the show, and, according to the "Big Time Christmas" special, he celebrates Christmas like the other guys too, but I threw that in there just because. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! =)


	6. Of Chicken Pox and Little Brothers

**Author's Note: **I do not own the television show or band _Big Time Rush._

First off, thank you SO MUCH to every single person who has read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story or myself. I can't tell you how happy I was to discover quite a few new reviews in my email when I got back to civilization today. So, here's a big time thank you and shot out to Scarlett, EmilyHenderson99, CelestialSonata7, bubzchoc, romirola, BigTimeRush-BTR, yaoilover6969, Klaine and Bow Ties Forever, BookWormKendall, and BTR'slovesong for all of the lovely reviews! All of you are amazingly fantastic, and I really hope you enjoy future installments of this story.

As some of you may have noticed, I have discontinued "Stuck" until July of this year. I really want to focus on this story and another few ideas I have up my sleeve, and the story itself is losing direction for me. I can't quite figure out what I want to happen next, so I just want to tuck it away for a month or so. I promise I will update it some time in July 2012 though. I hope you guys understand and don't want to throw rocks at me.

I just got back from our family trip to Kentucky, and I had a blast. I know I said I would update on Tuesday, which was yesterday here, but we decided to stay an extra day. I apologize for the mix up regarding dates, but, hey, the new chapter is right here, so you should be happy. We swam, barbecued, laughed a lot, got the living daylights scared (I haven't heard anyone use that phrase in a while) out of us, and just has a grand 'ole time (again, no one says that anymore either). A few mishaps occurred here and there, but what kind of vacation is it if everyone walks away unharmed? Seriously. I don't think you're vacationing right if someone doesn't get rammed into a door (like I did this weekend) or fall on their butt (my sister).

Anyway...

I hope you all had a wonderful Memorial Day Weekend, and please be sure to thank and support our troops as they continue to sacrifice for us. God bless America! For those of you who aren't from the United States, I apologize, but I do love our red, white, and blue! I can't wait until Fourth of July! I love fireworks and homemade ice cream!

Okay, I got sidetracked again...

James and Carlos are ten, while Logan is only nine.

!Me encantan las galletas! - If I could do an upside down exclamation point, I so would have

* * *

_Of Chicken Pox and Lititle Brothers_

"Antonio, that's my orange Popsicle!" Carlos screams, pushing his seven year old brother out of the way. He has his helmet on for protection, so it's okay. Once the tasty great falls to the kitchen tile, he scrambles to get it, shouting in victory on he has it in his hands. "Ha ha!" he gloats, watching his brother's face fall, crossing his arms defiantly. That's just Antonio for you. He always wants to get his way and will be incredibly feisty in doing so.

"It doesn't have your name on it!" he retorts.

Carlos nods. "Yes, it does. See?" He shoves the white wrapper in his face, pointing to the "c" written on it.

"That could be Papi's!"

The older Latino's eyes widen, glancing down in embarrassment. This could be his father's Popsicle. He does say that orange is his favorite. Darn it! Why does he have to share his papi's name? Life would be so much easier when it comes to Popsicles if his name was Spongebob or Spiderman or something like that. They have such cool names, and, yet, his is only Carlos. In fact, it's Carlos Roberto Garcia, junior. Because of this, he isn't sure he likes being a junior anymore. There are too many dessert dilemmas because of it in this house.

As soon as he's about to respond, James enters the kitchen in his pajamas, looking around tiredly at his best friend's house. "What's going on?" he questions, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It's only six in the morning, which is far too early for the future rockstar and actor to be awake. The Diamond family doesn't normally rise until nine, like most normal families. However, the Garcia's are different. Their house is always crazy, loud, and active, considering there are four kids running around. At his place, it's just him and his parents. Still, he likes it more here anyway. It's more fun, and young James loves to have a good time.

"What're you doing up?" Carlos asks.

James shrugs. "Sofia jumped on me and said she wanted to play Barbie."

"Sorry," he says honestly. He can never get his four-year-old twin sisters to leave him alone, but they gladly will whenever one of his friends are here. James is usually here all the time, but when Kendall or Logan comes over too, it gets a little ridiculous. Sofia and Isabella are constantly asking for piggy back rides, to braid their hair even though it's too short, to play dolls and dress up, pretty much any ten-year-old's worse nightmare.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings, making them jump slightly. Who would be at their house this early in the morning? Carlos heads over to the door, surprised when he sees Logan standing outside, shivering violently. It's early April in Minnesota, but the temperatures are still in the forties and fifties. He's only wearing a red long sleeved shirt and what seems to be Kendall's white hockey pajama pants, his arms wrapped around his small frame. Carlos coaxes him inside, hugging his friend to keep him warm, trying to calm him down in the process.

"Oh my God!" James practically screams once he gets a good look at Logan. The tiny brunette's face is covered in red, horrifying splotches and dots, and James is almost nauseated by the sight of them, but he still decides to press forward. "Are you okay, Logie?" he quietly asks after his outburst. He gulps when Logan shakes his head into Carlos' shoulder, still trying hard to retain some heat from the Latino's thermal shirt.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Carlos inquires.

Logan sniffles. "I'm all itchy, and I don't feel good." The younger boy hasn't felt that great for about two days, in which he has been running a low grade fever the entire time. Mrs. Knight thought it would run its course in a day, and he'd be fine, but when he woke up unable to stop itching this morning, he knew it was a different story. He had originally went to Kendall's house, but when he discovered that no one was home, he headed to the Garcia residence, not wanting to stay in his big house alone and sick all day.

James carefully pries Logan from Carlos' arms and picks him up into his own, his worrying tripling when he feels how light the other brunette is. He knows that Logan is small, but he never figured he was this small. It's like lifting his newborn cousin up, which isn't a hard task at all. He feels him itch and squirm in his hold, and he worries then too. Even though this isn't his head, he leads the group upstairs, sitting him down on the toilet seat in the kids' bathroom, which, conveniently, is covered with sand and clay, courtesy of Sofia and Isabella.

"Ew! What's all over Logie's face?" Sofia hollers right on due.

"It looks like he has Kool Aid on him!" Isabella chimes in.

Carlos rolls his eyes, shoving his little sisters out of the room. "He's sick."

"I'm telling!" both girls shout at the same time, running downstairs to retrieve their parents.

Logan is covered with sweat and dots. His usually spiked hair is matted to his forehead, drips of perspiration rolling down his face. He doesn't feel good, he's freezing, and he feels plain disgusting. He itches harshly and roughly at the spots on his arms, whining as they begin to bleed because of it. Carlos wipes his face off with a cold rag, while James rubs his back, both of them praying that it will make their newest best friend feel better. Logan is usually the one taking care of them when they are sick, not the other way around.

"What are these dots, though?" James asks curiously.

"I think they're chicken pox," Carlos states. Last winter, Antonio spread them throughout the entire house. Even his papi got them, and Carlos didn't believe his papi could ever get sick. He may not know a lot about illnesses, but he recognizes this one all too well, considering he had it himself. He remembers being extremely itchy, tired, and not being able to stand without getting dizzy and falling over. Poor Logie.

Logan is half asleep when there's a knocking sound. Mrs. Garcia makes her way into the bathroom, terrified once she gets one look at little Logan. "Oh, sweetie!" she exclaims. "Are you alright?" She isn't shocked when the younger boy just shakes his head, clearly too drained to do anything except continuously itch at his stomach. She kneels down to his level, pressing her palm against his forehead, alarmed when she gets the results. "We need to run a cool bath for you. Carlitos, will you get Logan some pajamas for me?"

"Sure, Mami. C'mon, James," Carlos says, pulling his friend out of the room so Logan can take a bath. Mrs. Garcia smiles. Her oldest child isn't normally this respectful and kind. He's usually running around the house, pulling insane stunts and pranks, which, on any other day, would end with him having to go to the hospital. Today, she guesses he's more worried about Logan, who is shivering uncontrollably in the bathtub. The little boy is completely caked with red dots, splotches, and hideous rashes. She winces in sympathy toward him.

A few minutes later, she helps him out, wrapping a dinosaur towel around his waist to cover his privates. "I'll be right back, honey." The moment she exits, Carlos comes in with a fresh pair of pajamas for the ill boy to wear, leaving a second later too, feeling too uncomfortable to stay with a naked Logie for more time than necessary. Great, now no one wants him. Logan feels tiny tears begin to prick his eyes, further blurring his vision, threatening to fall. "Logan?" Mrs. Garcia asks as soon as she sees him on the verge of crying.

"Y-Yes, Mrs. Gar-Garcia?" he stammers. Is that rude? Did he offend her?

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, sweetie," she says with a gentle smile.

"N-Nothing's wr-wrong, ma'am. I promise."

Mrs. Garcia just nods, even though she knows everything isn't okay. She is caught slightly off guard with him saying "Mrs. Garcia" and "ma'am" after all the times she's insisted on being called Sylvia like James and Kendall always call her. When she notices the little boy is getting more and more timid, she hurries up with applying the calamine lotion, gives him some medicine, and dresses him in the Power Rangers pajamas Carlos brought him. Once he has some clothes on, both of the ten-year-old boys return. Mrs. Garcia can't help but smile grandly as James picks the smaller boy up, carrying him to Carlos' room.

"Do you feel better, Logie?" Carlos questions after they get him tucked into his bed.

Logan nods this time, not wanting to cause anymore trouble. He's caused enough of it for one day. He should've just stayed at home and not bothered them. He doesn't know why he's so stupid. Maybe his dad is right. Maybe he is nothing but a worthless, waste of time and space. The tears form in his eyes again, and this time he has to wipe them away, but it's too late. They've fallen, and there is nothing he can do to take them back.

"What's wrong?" James takes a seat on the bed next to the nine-year-old's legs.

"Nothing!"

Carlos frowns. "But you're crying, Logie. You only cry when something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, guys. I'll be okay. I'm just tired and itchy."

"C'mon, buddy. We can tell when you're lying. What's wrong?"

No one besides Kendall knows that his father hits him sometimes. No one knows that he's locked him in the attic for days at a time without food, water, or sunlight. No one knows that he uses makeup to cover the bruises. Lately though, Thomas Mitchell has been using words instead of his hands to hurt his son. In fact, he hasn't been hit by him in probably three weeks or so. This new approach stings even more than the broken ankle his father once gave him. "I-I swear. Nothing's wrong."

"You're crying, Logan! Don't you get that?" James shouts a bit too loudly, causing the smaller boy to shrink away from him in the bed, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his head in the middle. He can feel his fever burning through his shirt as he scratches endlessly, just wanting everything to stop for a second. His head is pounding, his heart is racing too fast, he just needs silence. He can't do this right now. He just can't.

Carlos sighs. "James, just stop." He presses his thumb underneath Logan's overheated chin and pushes up, making him look into his eyes. "Logan, you can always talk to us. Always. Please tell us what's wrong. We promise we won't hurt you." He almost smiles when Logan starts to speak, soaking in his every word. He can't stand seeing his friend like this.

"M-My...my d-dad..."

"Your dad what, Logie?" James presses once again, but Carlos elbows him in the ribs this time.

"He...he, I'm, t-told me that I...that I was w-worthless."

"What?" the taller brunette roads as soon as the words escape Logan's lips. "You're not worthless, Logan! Don't believe a word that jerk says. I'm gonna kill him." A fire builds inside the oldest boy's body, rage explodes everywhere. How dare Mr. Mitchell call his Logan worthless. He's not worthless! He's his best friend. His little brother. And James Diamond will do anything and everything to protect his little brother.

Logan is visibly shaking. Carlos wraps his arms around him, pulling himself on to his bed and making his younger best friend lay back down. "Why? Why would he call you that?" he whispers, not even looking for an answer at this point. He can't imagine what it's like for Logan to live with that man. He's always thought that Mr. Mitchell was creepy and mean, and this confirms it one hundred percent to him.

"B-Because I'm a...a waste o-of space," Logan responds.

"No!" James yells. "Don't ever say that!" He doesn't care that Logan flinches away and tenses up from him. He places his hand on his shoulder anyway. "You're not a waste of space, Logan. You've gotta believe me on that. You're amazing! You're super smart. You know everything! You do all of your chores, he'll everyone, you're never late, you never do anything wrong!"

"N-No, I-I do lots of stuff wrong to him. Th-That's why he doesn't want me. No one wants me."

Carlos is on the edge of tears. "H-How could you say that, Logie? I want you. James wants you. Kendall wants you. All of our families want you. We love you, Logan. How can you not see that?" His grasp on the tiny, trembling boy tightens, not letting him go for anything in the world. Logan needs to know that he's okay. He needs to know that they're here for him. Why hasn't he said anything to them about any of this?

"Be-Because it's true! You guys just p-put up with me because you feel sorry for me!"

"Logan!" Carlos shouts this time. "Look at me," he says firmly, forcing the other boy to stare at him once more. "We love you, okay? We love you. Your dad's a butthead, but you gotta look in front of you. We're right here. We'll never leave you, Logan. We'll never hurt you." Carlos is quivering now, and James decides to lay down next to his hurting and ill friend, squishing him in the middle of them. "We're right here," the Latino whispers again.

Both boys know that Logan has a lot more to tell them, but, right now, they're happy that their best friend finally let them in. He has broken down that wall for them, and now they can help. James and Carlos automatically relax when they hear Logan's breathing even out after moments of silence, his feverish body collapsing with exhaustion, and they can't help but smile at each other. Logan needs them, and there's no way they're letting their little brother fall.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so that's probably the single crappiest ending ever, but it was super hard to wrap up. I'm also sorry if this was majorly out of character for everyone and if it didn't seem like they were nine and ten here. But, there was some major Logie angst here, so maybe that made up for it. I've read a lot of stories on here where Kendall helps with the emotional breakdowns, and I feel like he would definitely be the one to do it on the show for Logan, so I decided to write it from James and Carlos' perspective. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you so much for reading, and please remember to review! =)


	7. Of Only Three and Tonsillitis

**Author's Note: **I do not own the television show or band _Big Time Rush._

Woah, seven reviews for one chapter! You guys are amazing! Thank you all so much!

I think this is the first time I don't really have anything to say in my author's note. Weird.

Oh wait! I found something to talk about! I posted a new story earlier yesterday entitled "Everything's Not Lost." It's a fanfiction about how the boys have to unite together while facing their biggest fears after a horrible car accident threatens to tear them apart. Yeah, I know that summary made it sound stupid and cheesy, but it's actually angst filled. It's also Kogan filled to the brim as well! I freaking LOVE Kogan! Please check it out and drop a review if you have spare time. I would greatly appreciate all of the feedback I can get! =)

Any who, the boys are seventeen here and are on tour. Kogan alert ahead! Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

_Of Only Three and Tonsillitis_

"Okay, so who's taking all of Logie's parts in 'Worldwide'?" Carlos questions, glancing down at their set list.

A muffled, barely audible groan emanates from the pile of blankets on Kendall's chest. The Latino pulls the covers away from its face, revealing a groggy, flushed, tiny brunette, his eyes bloodshot and his left hand wrapped around his neck, as of he is trying to choke the pain away. Carlos hands Logan a notebook and pen, observing as he doesn't even bother to write neatly like he always does, scribbling out a message to them. "I hate you guys," he reads out loud after the pale boy is finished writing, his expression automatically deflating at his comment.

"Sorry, buddy. We don't have a choice. There's no way you can sing tonight."

It all started a few months ago when Logan's tonsils first got infected after their fourth concert on tour. Ever since then, the poor boy has been riddled with sore throats and fevers, but his previous time, which was earlier today, was definitely the worst. James had found him sobbing in his bunk, sending the overprotective teen into a panicked frenzy, determined to get him the care he needed. Of course, this being his seventh infection in three months meant that he had to get his tonsils removed, which Logan was super "excited" about. Now, only three hours after his surgery, they're back on the tour bus, on their way to St. Louis, and none of them can risk their best friend since third grade singing after his stressful day.

Logan begins to write again, but, this time, Kendall takes the utensil away from him, snatching the paper as well. "Logan, you can't talk us out of this one. You can't even talk." He knows that if he didn't do that, they would be here all night explaining to the stubborn teen why he still can't perform. The boy nuzzled into his chest isn't stupid, either. He knows that he's supposed to be resting, taking it easy, and not talking, but he can't do that last one anyway, so that's pointless.

"B-But...I can talk." James winces at the sound of his buddy's hoarse, raw voice, twisting up his own face in imaginary pain. He shouldn't even be attempting to talk. James had his tonsils taken out over two years ago, and he's aware of the fact that it hurts like hell to even swallow, let alone speak words. Logan has also been refusing to take his medicine since his last dose at the hospital and very reluctant to eat anything to try to sooth his throat. Carlos offered him ice cream earlier, but he just shook his head, claiming that he wasn't hungry, which, now that he thinks about it, is odd because he couldn't eat anything before his surgery.

Kendall rolls his eyes and almost slaps his best friends. "Dude, do you not hear your voice, though? It sounds like a hippo shriveled up in there and died." Logan's eyebrows furrow in confusion, Carlos is about ready to ask how exactly a hippo would be dumb enough to crawl up his throat, and James just face palms. "You can't do the concert. Plain and simple. Plus, you hasn't even taken your medicine or let us help you at all. So..."

The tallest member of the band gets from the leather couch across from his friends, grabs Logan's antibiotics and pain killers, a thermometer, and a Popsicle, hoping these will relax the youngest boy. "Open wide, Logie," he commands, shoving the device underneath his tongue unexpectedly. Not to his surprise, it doesn't take long for it to let out series of annoying, screeching beeps. "101.7. Is that bad?"

Kendall nods and then, as best as he can, pries open Logan's mouth with his fingers once more, practically tossing the pills down his throat, making him drink water to get them down. "Ow..." he hears him whimper, hot tears spilling over his cheeks. His throat must really hurt, but this is one of the only ways that he's going to get better. He scoots closer to the blond, wiping his eyes on his shirt, and he's already regretting putting Logan through that torture.

"Don't you want your Popsicle?" Carlos questions, noticing his best friend's already closed eyes.

Logan shakes his head.

"But it'll make you feel better."

This time, Kendall does it for him. "I say we just let Logan get some rest."

James nods. "Do you want me to carry you to your bunk?" he offers, extending his arms out to the smaller boy, fully aware that he won't accept it anyway. He doesn't officially understand why, but, every time he's sick, Logan becomes unnaturally clingy to all of them, more specifically Kendall though. He figures it's because he's lived with Kendall since he was ten, but it still kind of hurts when he will, often times, pick the blond over him and Carlos to take care of him.

Just as James predicts, the brunette refuses, cuddling closer to Kendall, forcing him to sigh as he collapses back on to the couch.

* * *

"I can't find my socks!" Carlos screams, frantically running around the bus barefoot, rummaging through everyone else's stuff in order to find a decent paid of white socks. "If I were a sock, where would I be?" He's found ones with blue dinosaurs on them, but those don't go too well with his outfit, and he's discovered ones with holes littered throughout them, but he doesn't want to rub his feet raw. "Jamie, can I borrow a pair of yours?" he inquires, plummeting on to the brunette's bed, wincing as his stomach collides with three of his blow dryers at once.

James pokes his head out of the tiny bathroom, glaring at the Latino as toothpaste drips down his chin. "Kayla!" he whines as soon as he witnesses Carlos land on top of his purple dryer. He can practically hear her yelling in fear as someone "unholy" touches her. "Get off of her!" he mumbles loudly, forcing the tan boy to stand, scowling at his former roommate. "Are you okay, sweetie?" He rubs her on his face, relieved when he doesn't find any scratches on her still shiny and new surface. After he's done "making love" to his hair dryer, he tosses Carlos his least favorite pair of socks, snickering when the energetic teen sticks his tongue out at him.

"I-I can do this, Kenny," Logan whispers in the lounge, his voice sounding rough and fresh with agony.

Kendall face palms himself. "Logie, for the last time: you can't! You can't sing! And you're way too tired to dance!"

In order to prove that he can sing to his best friend, he picks out random verse in his head. "It's the way that I feel when you say what you say to me. It keeps you runnin' through my mind twenty-four seven days a week..." He trails off toward the end in a horrible coughing fit, gripping at his throat in misery. As impressive that it is that he is able to do that while he is so sick, the blond rolls his eyes and forces him to sit down on the couch.

"I know you want to perform with us, Logie, but you're too sick. There's just no way you'll have enough energy or the voice to do this with us tonight. I wish we could cancel; I really do. It's definitely going to be different in a horrible way without you, but we have to do this for our fans. They've traveled all this way to see us, and but we can't let you make yourself worse. I hope you understand, Loges. I'm so sorry," Kendall says, patting his shorter friend on his shoulder before heading off to the back to finish getting ready.

What he doesn't know is that he's left a crying Logan alone on the couch.

* * *

The moment the show is over, all three boys head straight for their tour bus, eager to check up on their youngest band member. All of the fans were super curious as to where he was tonight, and it came close to killing Kendall when he had to tell them how sick he's been. Even though they are all beyond exhausted, and it's past midnight, they just want to see Logan and make sure he's okay. Kendall laughs as he watches Carlos try to open the door with his mind and scream "BONZAI!" like that would make it work, his stomach dropping when he sees that Logan isn't on the couch where he last saw him.

He leaves a sweaty, muscular teen and a still hyperactive Latino in the dust, making his way back toward Logan's bunk. He's automatically relieved when he finds the tiny boy curled up in a ball underneath a thick mound of blankets, facing him, his mouth hanging open slightly, his hands folded beneath his flushed cheek. But, his relief is soon diminished. As soon as he notices the stained tear tracks on the pale teen's face, his heart shatters. He rubs his shoulder comfortingly, almost excited when his bloodshot eyes open, groggily staring at him.

"Wha?" he rasps out, his face twisting in pain right after, seeming to forget about his recent surgery.

Kendall sighs. "Are you okay, buddy?"

To his upmost surprise, Logan shakes his head, burying his face into his pillow. That's it. He can't take anymore of this. Without hesitating, Kendall gently pushes the brunette over to the wall of the bunk, climbing in soon after, not even bothering to change out of his clothes from after the show. He can feel the warmth of Logan's body radiating off of him in waves, and he can hear him moan quietly in pain each time he swallows.

"I'm so sorry, Logie," he whispers.

"W-Why?"

"Because we had to perform without you. The stage was so empty. We missed your energy, your goofy stories and dances, your presence, your backflips. We just needed you. I'm sorry. We should have just cancelled the show. It wasn't right of us to continue on without you. I mean, we're a band, and band's are supposed to stick-" He's caught completely off guard when Logan just rolls over and wraps his arms around him, laying his face in his neck as if he is trying to comfort him instead of the other way around.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Kenny..." he mumbles, shutting his eyes once more.

Before Kendall has any chance to respond, he hears Logan's breathing even out.

"Goodnight, Logie," he says with a light chuckle. Sometimes, his friend is just too adorable.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I know this is quite a bit shorter than usual (oops, my bad), and I know it probably sucked. I had a really freaking hard time coming up with a plot for this one, and I wound up having to settle on this when my stupid brain decided it wouldn't be cooperating with me at all today. Anyway, I hope it wasn't too painful and boring for you to read, and I hope you for some enjoyment out of it. Thank you all so much for reading, and please remember to leave a review! =)


	8. Of Gas Station Tacos and Food Poisoning

**Author's Note: **I do not own the television show or band _Big Time Rush._

Thank you all for the lovely reviews! They mean so much to me! =)

This little one-shot is inspired by a true event. Last year, my school's band (yes, I'm a band geek and proud) went to audition for districts, which is where you go to get placed into groups, or not in a lot of cases, based on your audition and performance skills (I got first chair alto sax in the honorable mention band), and afterwords, we stopped at a gas station on the way home. One of my band directors thought it would be a good idea to buy their tacos, and it turned out to be worst decision ever. Needless to say, we had to listen to him throw up for almost the entire four hour bus ride home, and it honestly made me a little nauseous to hear it myself. To this day, every time we go into a gas station, we remind him to never buy their tacos! That's my advice to you all as well. Please take it.

Anyway, the boys are sixteen here.

* * *

_Of Gas Station Tacos and Food Poisoning_

Stopping by the most popular gas station in Los Angeles is not uncommon for the members of the newest boy band in town. As soon as Logan puts the car in park, Carlos jumps out, bouncing up and down excitedly. "I'm gonna get me a Slushy! I'm gonna get me a Slushy!" he sings, running frantically for the automatic doors, thanking his lucky stars that he's wearing his helmet. The other three friends just crack up as the hyperactive Latino crashes into them, spinning wildly as he falls to the concrete. "Owwie," he groans, pushing himself up.

"I wonder if they have those colorful chocolate circle candies," James inquires.

Kendall rolls his eyes. "You mean M&M's?"

He shakes his head. "No, that's not it."

Logan silently wanders down the aisles, glancing at all of the selections they have. There's pretty much every snack food imaginable in here, ranging from the popular Skittles to the uncommon Skunk on a Stick, which really does not look or sound appetizing to the young popstar-in-training. He's about ready to give up and just eat something at the apartment when he sees the more idiotic seventy-five percent of the quartet staring intently at some sort of goody. Carlos even has his face pressed against the dirty glass, making Logan squirm in disgust. "Look at these tacos, Logie!" Carlos says, pulling his best friend forward.

Shockingly enough, the tacos do look extremely delicious. They were a nice, healthy tan-ish yellow color with lettuce, cheese, meat, and tomato practically dripping out of them. Logan's mouth waters when his hunger kicks in full force, seeming to have found his afternoon snack before dinner. "How many should we get?" he questions, grabbing a bag and placing two in there for himself. The other three just look at him like he's crazy.

James shakes his head. "Nah, I'm sticking with these M&M's," he says, holding up the brown package.

"Told you," Kendall mutters. "I'm getting this huge pickle."

"I'm getting jalapeños!" Carlos squeals in happiness.

Logan breathes out a sigh, heading to the counter to pay for his food. Not to his surprise, Kendall, James, and Carlos all pile their snacks on top of his, forcing him to hand over a twenty dollar bill instead of a five. Kendall's stupid freaking pickle cost seven dollars! Seven dollars for a nasty green thing! He pulls a taco out on his way to the car, moaning with pleasure as he gets an excellent taste in his mouth. A second later though, a weird taste breaks through, but he figures it's just a different type of meat than he's used to. Without thinking anymore about it, he pulls out into the heavy L.A. traffic and heads back to the Palmwoods.

* * *

"Dude, why are you green?" James inquires, pausing their video game in order to get a better look at a certain tiny brunette. Carlos and Kendall whine, throwing their controllers down on the ground in frustration, but once they take a glance at their best friend, they know something isn't right. Logan isn't even playing with them and has his knees pulled up to his chest, his scrawny arms wrapped around them, occasionally laying his head in the middle. And, James is right, for once in his life. Logan's face definitely has a pale green tint to it.

Slowly, the shorter boy turns his head toward the others. His stomach literally feels like it's going to explode, and the pain is ripping through his intestines. He can sense his cheeks heating as he's about ready to just give up and sprint to the bathroom, but he can't let them know that he doesn't feel well. Hopefully, it's just an upset stomach, and it will go away in a while. When another cramp shreds his system apart, he immediately second guesses his judgement. "I'm... I'm not green."

"No," Kendall says. "You're seriously green."

"ZOMBIE!" Carlos shouts at the top of his lungs, hiding his face with a pillow.

James elbows him. "He's not a zombie, 'Los."

"Are you feeling alright?" Kendall questions.

Logan carefully nods, standing up as quickly as possible. "I'm thirsty. Do you guys want something to drink?" he offers. All of them nod, examining him up and down. Honestly, he's trying to get away from them just in case. He doesn't want to puke all over them or the couch. He feels the bile in the back of his throat growing bigger and angrier, the nausea in the pit of his stomach creeping up faster than he enjoys. He pulls out three sodas for them, settling on a water for himself. A sea of dizziness swells over him, sending him collapsing to the tile by the refrigerator. He buries his face in his knees, but it's too late.

The lump in his throat crashes up and out, and he's left expelling his cookies violently all over himself. It burns fiercely the entire time, even, somehow, getting up his nose. His stomach heaves with an ever growing intensity, causing tears to prickle his eyes, wondering if this is ever going to stop. Sweet pours down his neck and back, making his skin crawl in the process.

"GROSS!"

"Get him out of here!" Kendall screams, pulling his best friend off the ground, nearly dropping him when vomit keeps coming up, completely drenching him. He gags himself at the wretched smell it produces as he sprints to the bathroom, almost throwing Logan at the toilet. The younger boy shoves his head into the shiny bowl, and Kendall is extremely nauseous at this point. Don't puke. Don't puke. He chants this in his mind numerous times as he strips down into his boxers right there, not wanting anymore of Logan's throw up on his clothes. Thankfully, Carlos has seen the entire struggle and has a white v-neck held out for his blond friend, wrinkling up his nose at the sight of Logan.

"Is he going to be okay?" Carlos questions.

Kendall nods, even though he's not sure himself. "Yeah. Stay in here with him. I'm gonna clean up the... well, you know."

In the living room, James is curled in the fetal position on the couch, a petrified expression written all over his face. He hates it when people throw up, especially when it's that close to him. It sickens him to an unspeakable point, and he, like Kendall and Logan, is feeling a bit under the weather now, considering what he's just witnessed. At least he isn't Kendall though. He would've hated to be puked on. It's just plain disgusting.

"Is he okay?" he finds the courage to ask, his voice breaking in the middle.

"As okay as you can be while puking your guts out," he says, pulling on a pair of yellow rubber gloves. He is about ready to clean up the mess when he cringes as he hears Logan still going at it in the bathroom. He quickly scrubs the floor in the kitchen and the trail that leads into the bathroom, thanking God that it's hardwood and not carpet.

James gets up and heads into the bathroom, standing in the doorway as he watches Carlos run Logan's back as he continuously convulses. Truth be told, he feels absolutely useless. He's scared of throw up and sick people in general, but Carlos is helping Logan by being there for him, and Kendall got puked on and cleaned up the mess. What is he doing? Nothing. He's just now checking to see if he's okay. When he sees sees the short brunette collapse onto Carlos, he takes his chance, sucking up all of his fears to help Logan. After all, it's not his fault that he's sick and gross right now anyway. "Can you go get him some clean clothes?" he asks the Latino, who just nods and props Logan up by using the bathtub.

Logan is shaking. By shaking, he means trembling and quivering as hard as he possibly can. His teeth are even chattering. On the inside, his stomach is still heaving, and he has to fight off the urge to stick his head back into the toilet that seems to be calling his name. His abdomen is absolutely killing him, and he crumbles into James immediately as he scoots next to him, burying his head in his chest. There's throw up all over him, and he almost can't stand his smell. Everything to him is hypersensitive right now, and he's convinced that it won't be long before he has to vomit again, so he's enjoying it while he can.

"How are you feeling, buddy?" James questions, feeling Logan's forehead in the process. It's a tad bit warm, but it's mostly sweaty.

"L-Lousy..."

Carlos returns moments later with a pair of boxers, black sweatpants, and some socks for Logan, forgetting about putting a shirt on him for obvious reasons. Both boys work together to help Logan get into the shower, not even caring anymore that their friend is butt naked. They've all seen each other in this state in the hockey locker rooms anyway. On multiple occasions, they hear him toss his cookies while getting himself cleaned up, which just leaves them to dab the leftovers off of him once he is out, only staying in there for about five minutes. He can't stand up straight due to the pains in his stomach, so he hunches over, holding the troubled area as he finishes up and heads to his bedroom, leaning on Carlos' shoulder for support.

His bed is already waiting for him, the covers tossed back for easy access, a bucket placed securely on the floor, seeing as he'll probably be needing it. Kendall tucks him in, James gives him medicine, and Carlos gives him a kiss on the forehead. "I hope you feel better, Logie," he whispers, almost "awwimg" as watches Logan's eyes drift closed, obviously exhausted after his busy evening. Kendall and James both kiss him on the forehead as well before they all exit, leaving their ill buddy to get some much needed rest.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Carlos asks.

"He isn't running a fever," James informs.

Kendall face palms himself. "Tacos..."

"Huh?" Both of them ask in unison.

"Logan got tacos from the gas station! You're NEVER supposed to get tacos from the gas station!"

"Ohhh..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Seriously though. NEVER eat tacos from a gas station! Are any of you guys getting tired of reading about a sick Logan yet? I have many more chapters planned out, and I'm just wondering if you guys are still as into it as I am. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you so much for reading, and please leave a review! =)


	9. Of Bronchitis and Musical Theory

**Author's Note: **I do not own the television show or band _Big Time Rush._

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and for reading! =)

Okay, the opening of this one-shot takes place in a musical theory class, so don't freak out if you don't understand what they're talking about. In Jazz Band at my school, our director teaches us college level and advanced theory, so it makes plenty of sense to me, but I'm not going to be explaining it out thoroughly in this. If you have any questions though, I'd be more than happy to answer them, but I'd rather not bore you with random musical knowledge in this chapter unwillingly. This is the same type of set-up we have in my school, and I apologize if it is confusing, but it won't affect the story.

Kenny, Jamie, and Carlitos are fifteen, while Logie is fourteen. They are high school freshmen.

* * *

_Of Bronchitis and Musical Theory_

"What's our sentence for modes?" Mr. Bradley asks his students. Two rows of chairs are scattered around in front of him, the kids seeming to forget about their actual seating once they discovered it's a theory day instead of a singing day. He glances over at the infamous quarter of boys to his left, watching as Kendall chews on his fingernails. James and Carlos are both almost asleep, while Logan is leaning on a music stand, wide awake though. "Mr. Knight?"

Kendall looks up. "I do follow lonely men and laugh," he announces like it's nothing. Truth be told, everyone, including him and his best friends, finds that sentence to be hilarious and extremely inappropriate. He smiles victoriously when he hears the class chuckle and snicker, including his teacher himself. He loves how friendly and nice Mr. Bradley is, which is why he's the only teacher who's butt he has yet to super glue to a chair this year. But, it is only November, so he'll just have to see how the rest of their time together plays out.

"And, Mr. Garcia, what does it stand for?"

Carlos' facial expression is a priceless mixture of fear and embarrassment. "Um, uh, Ionian... Dorian, Phrygian, Lydian... Mixolydian," he stops to count on his fingers. "Aeolian... and Locrian!" he finishes, smiling brightly, surprised that he knows the answer. Carlos usually never knows the answers to these types of questions, which is why he uses Logan's brain for this class. Today, though, Logie is looking half-dead, so he decides to not bother him and continue on with the lesson, even though it is starting to bore him.

"Mr. Diamond," he says, swerving his chair to see the tall boy. "If I have D Phrygian, what note do I start on?"

James is thanking his lucky stars that he received an easy question instead of a hard one like Carlos'. "D!"

Mr. Bradley is concerned with his smartest student right now. Logan is constantly raising his hand, correcting the other kids when they are wrong, and just really gets into the class. However, this Logan keeps coughing every few seconds, wiping his nose on his sleeve as he sighs heavily. "Mr. Mitchell, what notes would be in that scale?" he inquires, mainly to see if the shorter boy is even paying attention, which he doubts right now.

"D, E-flat, F, G, A, B-flat, C, and D," he states. A moment later, the bell rings, and third hour is over. Students flee, talking as they make their way out of the room. Mr. Bradley stands and is about ready to make his way over to Logan, but the teen is already gone before he can. Logan shuffles down the hallway, coughing into the arm of his jacket, rubbing his throat raw in the process. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels a hand on his shoulder, stopping dead in his tracks and whipping around to see his blond best friend glaring at him.

"Are you okay, Loges? You were really out of it in there."

He nods. "I'm just tired."

"You went to bed early last night though. Is this because of your coughing?"

There's no sense in hiding this from him. Logan has been living with Kendall for years now, and he knows how the Knight family operates when it comes to someone getting sick. Mrs. Knight will baby him to death, Kendall will worry non-stop, and Katie will... probably hit him, but it's her own odd way of showing that she cares and is concerned. He shrugs his shoulders and continues walking, which is pointless because he and Kendall have American History together next. They head into Mrs. Clark's room and collapse into their seats beside each other, and Logan lays his head down on his cool desk immediately, trembling as his coughing gets worse.

Kendall places his hand on his best friend's back, rubbing it lightly. He can feel the automatic warmth radiating off of him through the thickness of his jacket, and he knows that he should've forced his adopted baby brother to stay home. Last night, Logan wasn't doing anything besides sleeping and coughing, barely eating dinner. His mom made Brinner, or breakfast for dinner to outsiders, which meant a lot of toast, all of which he hardly touched. His mom tried to feel his forehead numerous times, but Logan just shrank away, heading off to their shared bedroom only to fall asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

"Dude, do you want me to call my mom?" he whispers.

Logan shakes his head into the desk, not even bothering to sit up.

Kendall rolls his eyes at his stubborn friend, but keeps an eye on him throughout the day.

* * *

By the time the final bell rings at two forty-seven, Logan can't even keep his eyes open anymore. He coughs harshly into a tissue, his chest rattling, scowling in disgust as he sees yellow mucus before crumpling it up. He heads to his locker, exhaling deeply as he realizes that he has hockey practice today. He almost bangs his head against the metal, cursing himself for not taking Kendall up on the offer to have his mom pick him up. He's at the point where he's too tired to stand, and it's useless for him to be here.

"Logan!" Kendall calls out, approaching his obviously ill best friend. "My mom is coming to get us early."

The brunette shakes his head wildly. "What? No! I'm..." He doesn't finish due to a hysterical coughing fit bubbling up inside him. He falls into Kendall, who just embraces him as he coughs into his slightly larger frame. His chest is killing him, his head is pounding, his eyes feel like they are going to pop out of his skull at any second. Logan leans into Kendall's touch, hoping to stop hacking his lungs out at one point or another.

"What's wrong with Logie?" Carlos asks as he makes his way over to two of his best friends. Logan looks horrible. His face is red because he's out of breath from coughing, and deep, purple bags underline his chocolate orbs. He seems like he's exhausted, and the energetic Latino's heart races as he notices tears swell up in the younger boy's eyes. "Don't cry, Logie," he coaxes, placing a hand on the smaller teen's shoulder.

"'m not crying," he mumbles, running his tiny tears away with his coat sleeve.

"Let's go wait for my mom," Kendall commands, pulling Logan's arm.

Carlos stops him. "But what about hockey practice?"

The blond shrugs. "You and James can handle it today. Logan's too sick."

"But I don't wanna go without you guys!"

"Carlitos, you have to. Coach Jackson will explode if all four of us don't show up."

Just as he says that, James appears, a red mark slashed across his face. "'ey, guys," he greets with a yawn.

"Fall asleep in Mr. Walter's class?" Kendall questions.

"Oh yeah. You guys do know we have practice in ten minutes, right?"

"We're not going!" Carlos announces proudly, causing the blond boy to elbow him in the ribs.

Kendall rolls his eyes. "Me and Logie aren't going. He's sick, and my mom's picking us up so he can go home and rest."

"Sounds like the perfect opportunity for a sleepover to me!" Carlos exclaims, bouncing up and down in excitement. Believe it or not, the boys haven't had a sleepover all together in a few weeks. Kendall and Logan are always having one, considering they live together, which isn't fair, and he feels left out of the fun. They're really brothers now since Mrs. Knight adopted Logan back when they were eleven, and it's just not ideal for the young Latino.

James nods too. "Sweet!"

"Fine," Kendall agrees as he pulls both of their arms in order to go meet his mom, who is already waiting in the parking lot. "Mom, can James and Carlos come home with us too?" He loves how his mom doesn't even question it or care anymore; she just nods in order to get a sick, almost unresponsive Logan home. Kendall and Carlos can't help but smile as the youngest boy falls asleep with his head on James' shoulder during the ride.

* * *

"Chocolate!"

"Vanilla!"

"Chocolate!"

"Vanilla!"

"Chocolate!"

This argument has literally been going on for over eight minutes now according to Kendall's wristwatch. James and Carlos are bickering over which kind of ice cream to finish off since his mom said they could only eat one and save the other for her and his baby sister Katie. As soon as the battle starts to get a little too heated, he steps in between the boys, pushing them apart with his hands. "Calm down, guys! You're going to wake Logan up!"

"He's all the way upstairs! He can't hear us anyway!" James retorts.

"He might be able to," Kendall states, shoving him back further.

"We can eat chocolate," Carlos caves in, too frazzled and tired to continue on with this.

"Yes!"

The moment he shouts that, a coughing fit erupts from upstairs, sending a panicked Kendall racing to their room, Carlos and James not far behind. Logan is sitting straight up in bed, sweating profusely as he gasps for air, whimpering at the same time. The blond pulls the brunette's inhaler out of one of his drawers, holding it up to his mouth and pressing down on the button to get him some much needed oxygen. Logan relaxes for a bit, but then the coughing starts back up again within seconds.

Carlos crawls in behind Logan, forcing him to lean back slightly on his chest, feeling the younger boy heave and tremble against him. The tiny teenager is burning up underneath his own palm, and his worry increases as the coughing grows fiercer and louder, the requirement for air becoming stronger. "Shh... it's okay, Logie. You're okay," he whispers, not really sure of what he's supposed to do at times like these.

"Loges, I'm gonna get you some medicine, okay?" Kendall informs, exiting the room and leaving James feeling awkward just standing around. He plops down next to Logan's black sock clad feet, rubbing his lower leg slowly, hoping to ease his pain some. The boy is still a sweating, shaking mess, but, the more he rubs, the less tense he is. James even recognizes that his breaking is becoming lighter and more natural instead of forced.

It doesn't take long for Logan's body to completely give out with exhaustion. He's been coughing and hacking all day, and James and Carlos both understand. Soon, James is yawning numerous times along with a not-so-hyperactive Carlos, and, before they know it, they're passed out, sprawled out wherever they have settled and landed.

Kendall returns with the medicine a few minutes later, his brow furrowing when he sees that his best friends have fallen asleep. Without him! The least they could do is wait for him! James has his mouth hanging wide open at the foot of his bed, Carlos has his arms wrapped protectively around Logan, and the tiny brunette himself is drooling slightly. He frowns as he sets the nasty cough suppressant on his desk, piling in along with his best friends next to James. "Goodnight, guys," he whispers, his eyes falling shut too.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Do you guys think these are getting worse and more repetitive? I'm not sure how I'm feeling about them anymore. Are they becoming boring? I think I'm going to start incorporating some more "out there" ideas into these, but I don't want to take away from the fluffy cuteness that I know is in here. In general, what is your opinion on these little one-shots? Too boring? Too much fluff? Are there any specific illnesses or characters you want me to focus on? I notice I do a lot of Kogan with some Cargan and Jagan on the side. Do you guys want a Lomille fic, or maybe even some other pairing? Basically, I'm open to requests on ideas. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this, thank you so much for reading, and please review! =)


	10. Of the Ultimate Jealousy and Fevers

**Author's Note**: Sadly, I do not own the television show or band _Big Time Rush._

Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and for reading this story!

Please help me reach my goal of 60 reviews on this chapter! I would definitely appreciate it!

Big Time Rush + "Windows Down" + June 25, 2012 = LISTEN!

Seriously though, please support the boys by buying and listening to their summer single!

10 fun facts because I feel this author's note is too short:

1. Logan Henderson's birthday is only 5 days after mine. Be jealous! Sure, there's almost 6 years age difference between us, but what does that matter?

2. Carlos and I are from the same state! I wonder if he's a Cardinals or Royals fan... Yes, he is from Missouri. He moved to Florida when he was a kid, but that still doesn't change the fact that it's awesome that I can say we're both from the same place!

3. Kendall's laugh cracks me up. It is seriously adorable.

4. I have seen a double rainbow before, and you better believe I sang the song when I saw it. I got stared at.

5. When I watch videos of the boys on YouTube makes me feel like I know them in real life. Weird, right? I think we all feel that way in some aspects though.

6. I listened to "Time of Our Life" on repeat whilst writing this. Thank you for writing such an amazingly catchy song, Logie!

7. I've played the alto saxophone for 6 years now. Band geeks unite!

8. I update my stories on my iPhone. Yes, I type them all out on it since I don't have Internet.

9. Fox Maslow is literally the cutest dog I think I've ever seen!

10. I am a huge nerd. You guys probably already knew that though...

Any who...

The boys are sixteen years old here.

WOO HOO!

* * *

_Of the Ultimate Jealousy and Fevers_

"I'm hungry!" Carlos shouts, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically. It's been almost... one hour since he has had something to eat. And, even then, it was only a corn dog! A single, lonely corn dog. It's super hot outside, and he just needs food. Now. His stomach is tingling and feels like it's going to explode from malnutrition. He rubs it in order to stop the aching, but it's no use. "Guys!" he whines loudly, tossing a ball into the pool to get their attention.

Kendall and James don't stop splashing around in the water though. Both boys have listened to the Latino complain about his hunger pains for a while now, and they've become immune to it after over ten years of friendship. "Dude, you just ate!" James exclaims, throwing the frisbee back to his blond friend. It's almost seven in the evening, and no one is out here because most people are eating dinner, so neither of them have to worry about injuring someone else while rough housing in the pool for at least another half hour.

Carlos rolls his eyes. "That was nothing! A stupid corn dog isn't going to hold me over!"

"You have problems," Kendall states simply.

"It was just ONE corn dog, Kenny! I need more food!"

"Then go get something to eat," James says.

"From where?"

"Gee, I dunno," Kendall starts. "Maybe the snack machine or the apartment?"

"No way! There are monsters!"

Both of the taller sixteen year olds are tired of hearing about this, so James is the first one to hop out of the pool, draping his towel around his damp waist. Kendall soon follows, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "C'mon, 'Litos," James forces, pushing his best friend forward. They march up to the apartment silently, all of them irritated with each other. Sometimes, though, they get tired of having to stop what they're doing for Carlos' benefit and wants. It's like babysitting a two year old often times, but they still love him anyway.

"FOOD!" Carlos screeches happily as soon as the enter apartment 2J.

Mrs. Knight immediately half-runs over to the hyperactive Latino, who is shoving three pieces of licorice in his mouth at once, slapping a hand over his full mouth. "Shh! Logan's still asleep," she whispers loudly, motioning over to the tiny brunette on the couch. Logan is covered with a white blanket, snoring quietly as he nuzzles his face into the pillow, moaning a bit every now and then. Carlos shrugs and continues to eat, but the pale teen's appearance right now kind of freaks out James and Kendall. The smartest fourth of their quartet has been acting strange all day.

"Is he okay?" James inquires.

Jennifer Knight shrugs. "I'm not sure. He's been out like a light since you guys came home from the studio."

"Is he sick? He only sleeps this much when he's sick," Kendall informs worriedly. His heart rate is accelerating slightly at the thought of his best friend being ill, which is what he's betting all of his money on right now. Before Logan starts to feel horrible, he always sleeps a lot. By "a lot," he means hours without ever waking up. Usually, this ends with Logan crawling into his bed during the dead of night, curling into his side until Kendall wakes up and feels his forehead. He gives him medicine, and that's the end of that story until morning.

"Was he okay during rehearsal today?" she asks.

James slowly shakes his head. "He was really tired. Gustavo had to keep yelling at him because he was off key." Logan is very rarely off key, so James knew something was up earlier today. Plus, Logan falling asleep at the kitchen table during breakfast without eating a single thing tipped him off too. His best friend is just not acting like his normal nerdy, geeky self. Truth be told, James misses his Logan more than anything right now.

"I hope he isn't coming down with something," Mrs. Knight says, briefly looking at the boy on the couch before she starts to cook dinner. "We need to let him rest, so you guys need to find something quiet to do." Kendall, James, and a now partially full Carlos exchange a glance before scattering off to find as many pillows and blankets as possible, piling them on the carpet and sticking in a random movie, laying down with a bunch of snacks.

Honestly, they chose to do this because none of them want to leave Logan down here alone.

* * *

"Boys, time for dinner," Mrs. Knight says a bit loudly, hoping to get the youngest boy to stir from his sleeping position on the couch. She nudges Carlos, who had dozed off during the movie, and he wakes up right away. She assumes this is because he smells food though. James and Kendall, a bit groggy from an afternoon at the pool, start scarfing down their pizza like there's no tomorrow, while Carlos just sticks multiple slices in his mouth as quickly as possible. Mrs. Knight tip goes over to Logan, gently shaking his shoulder. "Logan, sweetie. It's dinner time. You need to eat something," she tells him.

Logan whines, but opens his eyes anyway. His head is absolutely killing him, pounding viciously at the tempo of his pulse into his skull. He wobbles a bit as he stands, nearly crashing to the floor. Everything is blurry, and he stumbles to his chair at the dinner table, nearly collapsing into the seat. His eyes automatically droop closed, and his head leans forward, dangerously close to the saucy food. He isn't sure he can stay awake for this.

"Honey," Mrs. Knight almost screams frighteningly when she gets a look at Logan. "Oh, sweetie. What's wrong?" She places her hand on his forehead, not surprised in the slightest when she finds that it's clammy and burning up underneath her palm. "You're running a fever," she informs him. She pats his shoulders lightly, her worries being confirmed by his odd behavior. He seems completely wiped out right now, and the only thing that she can do is give him medicine and send him to bed, praying that he'll feel better in the morning.

"Loges?" Kendall half-whispers, placing a hand on Logan's heated back. "Wanna go to bed?"

He isn't shocked when the brunette nods stiffly, his eyes already closing again. Kendall picks him up and carries him bridal style to their shared room, laying him down carefully on the bed, peeling back the comforter and tucking Logan in. "Don't leave me," Logan mumbles, pulling the blond's shirt sleeve in order to make him stay. Kendall nods and lays down next to him, wrapping his arms around his slender frame, feeling the automatic warmth of his skin.

"Goodnight, Logie."

It takes a few minutes before Logan finally falls asleep, his hands tucked beneath his flushed cheek as Kendall hugs him, looking completely innocent and adorable. He chuckles a bit, but then he starts to panic as soon as he sees their bedroom door open. His mom appears, a concerned expression written all over her face. Kendall mouths "he's asleep" to her, and she smiles hesitantly before editing the room, heading back to the kitchen.

"Is he okay, Momma K?" Carlos asks, stuffing two slices of pizza into his mouth afterward.

She nods. "Kendall's gonna stay with him for a while. He just fell asleep again."

James scowls, his brow furrowing as he crosses his arms defiantly. Of course Kendall is going to stay with Logan while he sleeps, as usual. It isn't fair. Kendall always gets to take care of Logan. Sure, the two have lived together for years now, but that still doesn't matter to him. They're all best friends, and that means that Logan has to let other people help him besides Kendall. He's been trying to reach out to his youngest friend to let him know that he's always here for him, but Logan, often times, only wants the blond to assist him. It's making him angry, but, most of all, it's making him feel like a horrible best friend. He misses his Logan.

Stupid Kendall.

* * *

"Ugh," Logan moans, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He's super hot, but, at the same time, he's freezing, even though he is practically laying on top of a sleeping Kendall. He can't take being this closed in. Normally, he wouldn't mind being like this, but, today, he's just having a hard time with everything. Reluctantly, he pushes himself away from the blond leader, standing on wobbly knees as he throws off his long sleeved shirt since it's drenched, leaving him clad in only his black sweatpants. The world spins as he makes his way out to the living room.

He stumbles dizzily down the hallway, wrapping his arms around his shaking body in order to compensate for the sudden loss of heat. Maybe he should have kept his shirt on. He's sweating and shivering at the same time, his body too confused to do anything besides give up. The discomfort is all too familiar from his other illnesses, but it's several times worse now for some reason. Logan would have passed out right here on the floor, but, when he notices that the living room television is still on, he hobbles over there, hoping someone is still awake.

James is half-asleep on the living room floor, laying on the piles of blankets and pillows from their movie night earlier. He's flopped over on to his stomach, lazily propping his head up with a pillow, his front closer to the television as he stares up. He's watching an old re-run of "Drake and Josh," which is the only decent thing on at four in the morning. He hasn't been able to sleep since he made himself upset about Logan being sick. Kendall always gets to take care of him, and he can't help that it makes him angry.

However, the last thing James expects is for Logan to be awake. So, when the pale boy plops down on the floor beside him, he nearly screams. "Logan! What're you doing up? You should be resting." The shorter brunette doesn't say or do anything besides curl into James' side, burying his heated face in his shoulder. James can feel that the poor kid is burning up, his entire body quivering as he cuddles with him. "Dude, I gotta get you some medicine."

Logan's whining instructs him that it's the right thing to do. The only reason why he would protest is if he doesn't want to move to do it, so James decides it's best to get up, grab him some Tylenol and water, and head back over to the shirtless boy, who is now staring up at the ceiling, gazing at the fan as or spins around in circles, trying to keep warm. After giving him his medicine, James lays back down, letting Logan snuggle closer to him. For the first time, James actually feels like he's helping his tiniest friend, and it feels nice.

It feels good to know that Logan needs him.

"G'night, Jamie," Logan sleepily slurs, his eyes shutting once again.

James' smile couldn't get any bigger. "Goodnight, Logie. I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I'm sorry. I couldn't keep this story going without James feeling better about his sick Logie problems. Honestly, it has to be hard for any of the boys to feel left out or like one of them loves someone else more than them, so I just had to clear that up between the two. Okay, so I'm still open for more suggestions on what to do. Remember, you can pick the illnesses that you would like to see Logan have and what scenario(s) you want to happen. I already have a Lomille fic in the making, so don't worry about that. So, how was this chapter? Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and please remember to review! =)


	11. Of An Overworked Logie and Laryngitis

**Author's Note: **I do not own the television show/band _Big Time Rush_. I wish I did though.

Wow, it feels like forever since I've updated, even though it's only been four days. I'm sorry about the lack of new chapters, but I hope you guys can forgive me. I've been a little busy, and my schedule just keeps getting crazier. I would just like to give a BIG TIME thank you to every single person who reviewed the last chapter and KendallsCGU for reviewing the ones that she missed out on! I really appreciate all of the support on this story. Also, thank you for submitting some plots that you want me to write. I promise to incorporate some of them in the future. After all, there are quite a few chapters left of this. =)

Okay, so to kick off this chapter, I just want to inform you all that this is based off of the season two episode "Welcome Back, Big Time." We never get to see Kendall, James, and Carlos apologize for making Logan do all of their homework, and this one will revolve around that concept. Honestly, I feel the boys were extremely jerkish and rude to do that to their best friend, so I decided to give them all an opportunity to step up and fix the problem. What did you guys think of James, Kendall, and Carlos' behavior in that episode? Did anyone else think that they were just plain mean to Logie?

The boys are sixteen years old here.

* * *

_Of An Overworked Logie and Laryngitis _

"That was so amazing!" Carlos shouts, wrapping the short towel around his shoulders after he's done wiping his face. He's literally bouncing up and down with from adrenaline, the smile on his face since they got on stage still present. He's ready to get some food, perhaps a couple of corn dogs or slices of pizza, but he can't believe that they just finished performing at Rocktober Fest! Every band who is anyone big in the music industry performs here. And, he might add, that they rocked it big time!

James nods in excitement, sweat still dripping off of him. "I know!" He's famous! It's about time. He always knew it would happen! He's "the face" after all. And no one can resist "the face"... or Bandana Man, which he is anyway. Man, he really is just an awesome guy! He collapses down on a random couch in between a jittery Carlos and a hyped up Kendall, placing his feet on the table, feeling relieved to sit down for just a minute.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Kendall echoes what's going through Carlos' mind. At first, he thought the mini concert was going to be a bit shaky because they were singing their brand new song that they had only rehearsed a few times, but, as soon as he saw Jo hold up an "I love Kendall!" sign, all of his problems disappeared. He still can't wrap his mind around how big they're becoming. They even signed at least a thousand autographs today, something that hasn't ever happened for a single performance from them, even when they were touring carnival and fair dates just last week. He's too psyched!

And then there's Logan, who is practically dead on his feet. He spent the previous two nights doing ALL of the boys three weeks worth of homework in less than forty-eight hours, and he can't wait to just go to bed. He hates sleepless nights, and this is too much for him to handle. He can't believe his best friends ditched him for such stupid events. Carlos and James wanted to amp up their status at the Palmwoods after being gone for so long, while Kendall was being a jealous maniac over Jo, which left him to do all of their work if they wanted to sing today. As usual. He doesn't even get to sit with them on the couch after their show! There's never any room for him. He might as well just get used to it.

"You okay, Logie?" Kendall questions, glancing over his best friend, who's normally straight posture is completely deflated. He has dark, growing purple bags underneath his eyes, his hair is matted to his forehead with sweat, and he even looks like he's trembling a bit. The youngest member of the band looks as if he's about ready to breakdown at any given second, and that concerns him. "What's wrong?" he inquires when Logan doesn't answer.

This time, the short brunette just shakes his head. "Nothing's wrong."

Little does the genius know that his friends are the least of his problems.

* * *

The moment that Logan enters apartment 2J, he heads straight for his bedroom. He doesn't bother to change into his pajamas, he just strips down into his boxers and bundles under the covers. He's really shaky right now, probably from not eating in almost two days because he's been so busy, but he needs to go to sleep. The nineteen energy drinks he's consumed are making his stomach want to explode, but that doesn't matter as much as some proper and much needed rest. His mind has been going non-stop for far too long, and he needs to sleep before he pukes.

As soon as he's almost passed out, his door busts open, the light from the hallway spilling through, causing him to grumble and moan, shoving his head underneath his cool pillow. His brain has spasms of agony charging and racing through it, making his nausea more pronounced than ever. Every movement he makes feels like it's going to be his last, considering how useless and heavy his limbs are, along with his skull itself.

"Logan!" James exclaims.

"BONZAI!" Carlos screams, jumping into Logan's bed.

"Will you take us out to eat?" Kendall questions.

"We're starving," the energetic Latino adds in.

At this point, Logan has had enough. He doesn't feel well, his head is killing him, his stomach won't stop churning, and his throat feels like it's completely raw and swollen. He's so exhausted that he can barely muster the strength to roll over and look at the boys, not even bothering to to stand. "Why can't you guys to get it yourself?" he mutters, wincing once he hears how rough his voice sounds. It's all hoarse and gross.

"Because you're the only one with a permit." He isn't sure who said that.

"Then order something."

"But we want to go to that fancy Chinese place downtown."

Logan rolls his eyes, flopping back over on to his stomach to try to ignore the guys, but it's really used to do that with Carlos pouncing on you and James and Kendall screaming at you to get up. "Go away!" he hisses, his voice now completely shot from today. He just wants them to leave. They don't even know what they did, and they're too stupid to recognize that abandoning him to do all of their work is wrong. They're just super idiotic.

"What's up your butt?" James inquires.

"That's it," Logan starts, rolling back over to face them. "Would you guys quit taking advantage of me? I'm not your maid! I'm not your tutor, I'm not your chef, I'm not your doctor, I'm your FRIEND. Last time I checked, 'friend' doesn't mean that I do ALL of your homework while you guys focus on statuses and girlfriend problems. You left me all ALONE to do YOUR work. Your work!" His voice is almost completely gone by the time he finishes.

All Kendall, James, and Carlos can do is stare with their mouths almost touching the floor.

* * *

It's almost three in the afternoon by the time Logan stirs from his sleep. He's trembling beneath his mound of blankets, his skull shattering by now with all of the pounding his brain is doing, and he's positive he can no longer talk due to his extremely sore throat. Even though he's been asleep since eight last night, he's still too exhausted to move, his body feeling like it's being weighed down with a ton of bricks.

"Good morning, Logie," Carlos whispers, startling the hell out of the brunette. He looks so small and vulnerable curled underneath his comforter, his short hair destroyed and his eyes bloodshot beyond a point that he's ever seen before. "How're you feeling?" he questions, handing a cup of water and some pills to his best buddy. He feels so horrible for what he did to Logan that he spent most of the night bawling his eyes out, forcing James and Kendall to take a closer look at what they did too. All of them left Logan alone when he needed them.

Logan tries to utter "go away" to the Latino, but he can't. He can't get a single word out. His throat protests violently as he tries to, and it just comes out in squeaks anyway. He crosses his arms defiantly, noting that downing over a dozen Red Bulls isn't the best way to cope with doing a lot of homework. He's still trying to talk when someone feels his forehead, making him nearly jump our of his skin in fright. He looks up to see James with an apron on.

"You're warm, buddy," James points out. "Where's the thermometer?"

"Right here," Kendall says, popping out of nowhere to hand the device to him.

James shoves it in his mouth, and Carlos holds him still to stop him from squirming away. Logan just wants his friends to leave him alone so badly that he can't even describe it. Yes, he's sick, but he can take care of himself just like he took care of doing all of their homework. "101.2. Someone's quite a germy boy," Kendall informs him. Suddenly, the blond picks him up bridal style. Logan kicks and thrashes the entire way to the couch, where he quickly smothers him with numerous blankets, propping his head up with a few pillows.

Before he's even aware of what's going on anymore, a tray of food is plopped down in front of him, along with the tallest member of the band. "Here comes the choo choo," James coos, taking a spoonful of soup to try to get it into Logan's mouth. He knows that Logan hasn't eaten anything in a long time, which he gathers from the dying whale sound his stomach keeps producing. Logan just shakes his head and tries to escape, and James frowns. He did this to his best friend. He made him sick. If he had just helped, Logan would be able to talk now.

"Here," Carlos says, placing a pen and a piece of paper into Logan's hands.

"Leave me alone," Kendall reads once Logan is done writing. He sighs. "Logie, we're so sorry about yesterday. We didn't know that we made you so upset, and we all feel horrible for that and making you get sick in the first place. You're not our maid or our doctor, you're our best friend. It was completely wrong of us to just ditch you like that and leave you to do all of our homework. I'm... We're sorry. We hope that you can forgive us."

"You do so much for us, dude," James continues. "You do our homework, help us with our laundry, take Carlos out to the park, take care of us when we're sick, you do it all. You're the glue that holds us together. We're really sorry, Logan. Please forgive us."

"Yeah," Carlos says awkwardly. "We love you, Logie." Even though Carlos' was short and sweet, it still makes Logan smile. He can't stay mad at his best friends. They've been here with him through it all. They've picked him up when he fell, helped him learn choreography, taught him to sing; they've done a lot for him too. He extends both of his arms out, and all three boys pile in, cuddling him with hugs and kisses on the forehead.

Sometimes, his best friend are inconsiderate, selfish, and a pain in the butt, but Logan wouldn't trade them for the world.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the super cheesy ending, guys. It kind of made me chuckle when I was writing it, so hopefully that isn't a bad sign. How was it? Boring? Good? Trust me, the next one will be a lot longer. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, and please remember to leave a review! =)

B.T.R. - "Windows Down" - 6.25.12 - Just thought I'd remind you all.


	12. Of Big Time Flights and Motion Sickness

**Author's Note: **I do not own the television show/band _Big Time Rush._

* * *

_Updated on June 18, 2012 at 12:10 pm for error corrections!  
_

I apologize for the psych out if this story pops up at the top for updates.

* * *

Hola, party people!

71 reviews for 11 chapters? You guys are all absolutely amazing! This goes for anyone who has ever reviewed, alerted, favorited (my iPhone still doesn't think that's a word...), or even read this story! You all have no idea (she has no idea, no idea...; pardon me, that's one of my favorite songs by them) how much this means to me. I'm hoping to pull 100 reviews at some point, so if anyone would like to contribute toward this goal, I'd be incredibly thankful. =)

The inspiration for this one-shot is based upon Kendall Schmidt's and Carlos Pena's tweets from last night and early this morning. All of the boys were on a flight back to Los Angeles from Chicago, and Kendall and Carlos decided to name their little adventure "Big Time Flight!" I stayed up until around three or four in the morning until they were done tweeting because I felt I was apart of that with them (I know, I know. I'm a dork). Anyway, the people "tuning in" were all wondering where James and Logan were, but we eventually just assumed they were asleep because it was really late at night, and Kendall himself didn't know. So, me being the Logie sick-fic lover I am, I decided to turn my contemplation into a "Count on You" one-shot.

No, this isn't a real person chapter, mainly because I feel that it's wrong to base a fanfiction off of a real person. So, the characters still remain from the television show, and the last names are Knight, Diamond, Garcia, and Mitchell, not Schmidt, Maslow, Pena, and Henderson. I know that a few people on here write real person fics, but I'm not a fan of them, otherwise I probably would base this off of real life and their experiences last night.

One last note before I let you all read this chapter: Kendall Schmidt posted a new cover video of Ed Sheeran's "A-Team" on June 15. It is utterly breath-taking and stunningly beautiful. His brother Kevin directed the video, and that itself is amazing as well. I really think that you guys should check it out if you haven't. I love it, and I believe you all will love it too! So, let's support Kendall by watching the video!

You guys are probably tired of reading this super long author's note.

The boys are seventeen here.

Woo hoo!

* * *

_Of Big Time Flights and Motion Sickness_

"ELEVATE A LITTLE HIGHER!" Carlos sings randomly at the top of his lungs, causing the seemingly billions of fans crowding their boarding gate to start screaming even more in hysteria. They're going absolutely nuts for the famous pop band, shoving Sharpies in their hands and begging them to sign autographs in the most random places. Shirts like "love me, love me, Kendall" and "let's party all night, James" fill their vision as each of the four boys and their tour crew try to push past the madness. While Carlos, Kendall, and James are thoroughly enjoying themselves and hugging everyone as if they personally know them, Logan just shrinks up and cowers behind the tallest member of the group, not wanting to draw anymore attention to himself.

Truth be told, he hates airplanes. He hates how cramped of a space it is for his legs, much like the tour bus. He doesn't like tight areas; it's a well known fact that he's claustrophobic and has a weak stomach. Logan's also never been a huge fan of heights, but that doesn't bother him nearly as much as being stuck on a narrow, flying tube in the air for up to four or five hours. Plus, Carlos is freaking hyperactive right now. This is just not his ideal past time.

They're finally on the plane when his stomach really starts to churn. He feels it drop to his feet as he pushes his way to the back, not wanting to be bothered by the other boys at the moment. He hears Kendall and Carlos shout at each other from his seat, and he knows he's made the best call. James plops down only one row in front of Logan, immediately pulling our his iPhone and plugging in his headphones. He seems pissed, but the smaller brunette doesn't have the energy to ask him what's wrong. James has been acting funny for a while now.

"You okay, Logie?" James questions, glancing at his much shorter friend, who has his arms wrapped around his torso, his cheeks already tinted a pale shade of green. He knows what's probably going to happen, which is why he sat back here in the first place. It's no secret they Logan gets extremely airsick, and he will throw up if he doesn't fall asleep within the first five minutes of the flight. James notices that the little genius is shivering, so he pulls off his dark gray hoodie and hands it to him, smiling as Logan puts it on. It's two sizes too big for him, and the sleeves to far past his fingertips. It swallows him up, but he does look warmer.

Logan nods slightly, re-adjusting himself so that his legs are folded over the seats next to him, burying his face into his favorite pillow before pulling the hood over his head to block out as much light as possible and kick in off his shoes, leaving him with his black socks on. His stomach does a loop as the plane shudders violently underneath him, making him gulp and squirm in the process. He curls into a tight ball, determined not to puke on this flight.

"Don't worry, Loges," is the last thing he hears before sleep overcomes him.

* * *

"I'M HUNGRY!" Carlos exclaims, almost chucking his iPhone across the plane as his stomach growls angrily. He can feel it vibrating beneath his fingertips, and he doesn't like this feeling one bit. He knows he just ate before they left the venue, when they got to the airport, and he had some peanuts a few minutes ago, but he's still starving. Kendall shoots him an annoyed glare, looking up briefly from his iPad to do so, which causes Carlos to stick his tongue out. "Kenny..." he whines, pushing his best friend's shoulder.

The blond rolls his eyes. "Then get something to eat, 'Litos."

"But there's nothing to eat!"

"Then wait til we get back to L.A.!" He knows the Latino isn't going to like that idea at all, but it's worth a shot to get him to shut up. Kendall has so much adrenaline from their performance earlier flowing freely through his veins at the moment that he feels like he's going to explode from his jitters. He's been trying to occupy his time by playing games, but it's not working in the slightest. "Okay, that's it! I'm so bored!" he yells, sounding a whole hell of a lot like Carlos.

The tan boy's eyes light up. "Me too!"

"We need to do something!"

Carlos scratches under his chin like he's in deep thought. "I wonder if they have corn dogs here..."

"Carlos, focus! I'm bored!"

"Let's tweet!"

"Now that sounds boring."

"No, I mean we can ask our fans for fun things to do!"

"Carlitos! You're a genius!" Kendall himself is stunned when those words exit his mouth and enter the real world, but that is a brilliant idea coming from the energetic Latino. He usually would have just kept going with his food contemplation, but something must be different tonight. He turns the overhead light on and starts to type a message on his iPad, leaving Carlos to his own decides on his phone, their fingers clicking away as the words pop up.

Within seconds, there are already hundreds of responses. "Truth or Dare?" Carlos suggests.

"Nah, too common."

"How about Would You Rather?"

"Nope."

"Hmm... this is a good one! You make random animal noises and the person next to you has to guess!"

Kendall's eye brows furrow. "What part of that sounds fun to you?"

"What about a flashlight fight?"

"No."

"Lightsaber battle?"

"Can't. Ours are in our bags."

"Camel riding adventure?"

"No."

"Pikachu race?"

"No."

"Farting contest?"

"No!"

"Umm... skateboarding down the aisles?"

"No... wait, maybe."

"Marshmallow eating contest?"

"No."

"Mustard chugging competition?"

"Gross! No!"

"Manatee licking?"

"No! Okay, these just keep getting more ridiculous! Find one that's actually possible!" Kendall exclaims, rolling his eyes in the process. Their fans are hilarious and off the wall, which is what he loves about them, but he's so bored that there has to be something better to do. A farting contest? Carlos would win that, and possibly knock people out, in a heartbeat. He wouldn't stand a chance. "How 'bout we make a video of us and post it on Twitter for the fans?"

Carlos smiles. "Sounds like a good idea! What should we do though?"

"I dunno... Maybe we can give a tour of the plane and interview people and stuff?"

Carlos grabs his helmet, patting it protectively once it's secure on his head. "Let's roll!"

"I'm gonna go get James and Logan first. They won't wanna miss out on this!" Kendall heads to the back of the plane, leaving the Latino fumbling with setting up the iPad for the video, changing the lighting and sound settings for the video. However, the blond almost stops dead in his tracks, paralyzed in fear as soon as he gets a closer look at Logan. The brunette has his knees pulled up to his chest, his head resting in the middle, glazing dizzily at the world outside of his window. He takes a seat next to the boy, resting his hand on his warm back, which causes Logan to nearly jump through the roof. "Are you okay, Logie?"

It takes all of Logan's strength to shake his head. "I... I feel like I'm gonna throw up." His stomach is twisting and turning in misery, threatening to expel its contents at any given moment. A bile is already stuck in his throat, which he tries to keep forcing down, and that just makes his nausea ten times worse. He knows he shouldn't be staring out the window at the moving cities below, but it's the only distraction he has. At first, he was focusing on the pattern of James' quiet snores, but they stopped once he laid down a few minutes ago.

Logan's face is an unnatural shade of white, his cheeks tinged red and green mixed together, tears glistening in his chocolate brown orbs as the feeling of someone stabbing him in the abdomen grows bigger. Kendall starts to rub his back, which causes his stomach to get even more upset, jarred by the sudden and unexpected movement. The leader's heart breaks when he hears his youngest friend whimper in discomfort, closing his eyes to drown out the rest of the world.

Oh God.

He can't take it anymore.

Logan breathes in and out slowly, trying to make the nausea go away like he's been doing lately, but it doesn't work this time. He quickly leans forward, his stomach forcefully heaving up chunks of red and pink all over his pants and the carpet below. He's left there puking his guts out for what feels like hours before he decides that he's done for a while. His stomach is still clenching itself, and the bile is still there. There's snot dripping out of his nose and into his mouth, that taste combined with his puke almost too much for him to handle. He wipes his face with the back of his hand, completely exhausted from his little "adventure."

This whole time, Kendall has been rubbing Logan's back, whispering sweet nothings to him as he wretches violently, his entire frame quivering. Now that he's done, a flight attendant gives him a pitiful and pleading look, and he nods, lifting up the tiny brunette and moving him to a different seat so they can clean up the mess. Carlos has joined them from the front of the plane after hearing the ruckus, and James has re-joined the land of the living, both boys worried out of their minds at the state of their best friend. The Latino hands Logan a bucket he got from another attendant, and James sits down next to him, letting the smartest member of their quarter lay his aching head in his lap, running his fingers through his raven hair at the same time.

"Do you think you're done, Logie?" Kendall inquires quietly.

The youngest boy nods, but his death grip on his stomach is still holding strong. He does feel like he's done puking. However, he isn't completely sure. He's super nauseous, and a new pain has formed in his abdomen, causing his head to start pounding relentlessly, sending him into a shivering, sleepy downward spiral. He just needs to get some rest and wake up when they're home, not thousands of miles away in a dreaded space that he hates.

Kendall stands and kneels down next to his best friend, determined to remove the boy's clothes without messing with his stomach too much. Vomit is staining pretty much every inch of his jeans, some of it even splattered on James' hoodie and Logan's socks. So, in a nutshell, it's drenching the small boy. James, even though he is terrified to the point of passing out of throw up, is holding on, just trying to keep Logan calm while he does this.

"Carlitos, can you get Logan a pair of sweatpants, a new shirt, and some socks from someone's bag?" The Latino nods, not even bothering to ask who's stuff Logan would want. Honestly, they all share their clothes anyway. Most days, Carlos himself isn't wearing his own clothes; usually, he ends up with Kendall's or James' stuff since Logan's is almost too small on him, even though Carlos is an inch shorter than the little genius. "Logie, I'm gonna take your pants off now." He feels awkward and weird just uttering that phrase to his best friend, but it has to be done. Carefully and as quickly as possible, Kendall unbuttons the jeans, stripping Logan down into his plaid boxers, and waits for Carlos to come back.

Carlos returns just seconds later carrying Kendall's black sweatpants, his own orange long sleeved shirt, and a pair of James' black socks since he knows Logan only wears black ones. Kendall rolls his eyes at Carlos' selection, almost chuckling when he sees his best friend looking like it's Halloween in June due to the color scheme. He covers the brunette up with an airline blanket, while Carlos turns off the light, whispering a "goodnight" to James and Logan before heading back to the front of the plane.

"So much for that video, huh?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ah, how I do not enjoy writing awkward endings. Hopefully, the throw up scene wasn't too disgusting for you to handle. I tried not to make it extremely descriptive, but still give you a visual and mental picture at the same time. I also hope that Kendall undressing and re-dressing Logan wasn't too weird for you all either. Honestly, I don't see anything wrong with it. His best friend is sick, covered in puke, and I think that's it's nice of him to do something like that. So, what did you think of this one-shot? Don't worry my Lomille fans, their romance-y chapter (well, as romantic as they can get while Logan is sick) is up next! And, a Cargan fic will be following that! By the way, this is the longest chapter of "Count on You" so far! The third chapter was originally the longest, but not anymore! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you so much for reading, and please remember to leave a review! =)

Kendall Schmidt - "A-Team" Cover - YouTube - Watch and listen now!

Big Time Rush - "Windows Down" Music Video - June 22, 2012 - Watch!

Big Time Rush - "Windows Down" Single - June 25, 2012 - Buy and listen!

Woo hoo!


	13. Of Strep Throat and New Thoughts

**Author's Note: **I do not own the television show or band _Big Time Rush._**_  
_**

Whoop! Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, and alerting this story! I love you all! =)

I have a little news to share with you all. On June 22 (or better known as tomorrow), I'm leaving to visit my family for a week. I won't be back home until June 29, and my boyfriend's birthday is June 30, so I'll be spending that day with him. If I don't update any of my stories during this week long period, please know that I am writing the chapters while I'm away, I just need time to type them on my iPhone and post them later. I may update when I'm down there, but, chances are, I won't be able to. I'm really sorry about this, but I promise I will update on either July 1 or July 2 if I can't do it over my vacation. I'm sorry, guys.

On a negative note, "Everything's Not Lost" will not be updated before I leave. I know it's been over a week since I updated it, but please understand that that story is SUPER difficult to write. It's very emotion and thought oriented, so I really have to dig deep and make sure everything is raw and believable. This story is just a lot easier to write because it's more on the goofy and fluffy side, not depressing and wondering if people are going to survive. Don't worry though, I haven't lost my muse for it. It just takes a long time to write, so please bare with me. I hope you guys understand where I'm coming from. I will update it as soon as possible.

Guess what?

BIG TIME MONDAY is rapidly approaching! I haven't been this excited in a long time! I'm pumped! I'm ecstatic! I'm jumping up and down like a wild maniac! Who else is ready for "Windows Down," the boys to be on "Figure it Out," and for season three to start all in one day? This girl right here definitely is! I can't wait! Only four more days to go! June 25 is going to be amazing!

Be sure to check out the boys' music video for "Windows Down" tomorrow! It's gonna be epic!

Okay, I think this author's note is long enough...

Here is the Lomille fic that I know a lot of people have been anxiously waiting for!

WOO HOO!

* * *

_Of Strep Throat and New Thoughts_

"How dare you betray me! After all we had! I thought you loved me?" Camille screams, slapping some random red head by the pool. She may have bombed her previous "Degrassi" audition, but she is totally going to nail it this time. The poor ginger is left stunned, his face twisted in pure terror, which means she has successfully done her job for the afternoon. She prances off in her flip flops to the Palmwoods lobby, glancing around for Logan, who promised to run lines with her later, but she hasn't seen him all day. Three-fourths of the famous quartet are swimming happily in the water, while Logan is nowhere to be seen.

The lovable genius has been acting oddly closed off these past few days and being unusually distant. Normally, he loves to hang out with her down by the pool and talk or play cards, but every time she has wanted to this week, his three barbaric, gross, idiotic best friends say that he's sleeping. How much sleep does one person need? Does he not like her anymore? Is he seeing someone else and just doesn't want to tell her? That's it! She has to get to the bottom of this right now. She storms upstairs to apartment 2J, determined to get answers, even if she has to slap it out of him, which she may or may not be looking forward to.

Camille pounds her fist as hard as possible on the door, anger coursing through her veins. Stupid Logan. Why does he have to do this to her? Sure, they aren't in a relationship at the moment, but that doesn't mean he has permission to gallivant around with other specimen of her same gender. "Logan, open up! I know you're in there!" She hears shuffling, followed by the faint sound of someone tripping, and she knows then that it's her Logan in there. She's going to give that boy a piece of her mind.

The moment the door opens, Camille's jaw drops to the floor. Logan is standing there, his short brunette hair wildly tousled, dark purple bags underneath his bloodshot eyes, an expression of shear agony written all over his flushed face. His cheeks are tinged red, he keeps wincing every time he swallows, and he's leaning heavily on the door frame, his body too weak to support its weight. "Hey, Camille," he croaks. The poor teen's voice is shot, hoarse and scratchy beyond belief. Even she can't help but cringe at it.

"Are you okay?" she asks, stunned. Logan's entire appearance is worn out and screams with exhaustion. He's only wearing a pair of green plaid pajama plants, exposing most of his flesh to the outside word. She looks down at his stomach, which is marred with a nasty, bumpy rash, and she almost steps away in horror. "You look awful," she points out. She pushes him slightly so she can close the door and enter the apartment, panicking when she sees the small boy sway on his feet. Instead of questioning him any further, she helps him over to the couch, placing a blanket over his lap as he tilts his head back.

Logan has never felt this crappy in his sixteen years on this planet. Leave it to Carlos to get him sick. Of course, he kept taking care of the ill Latino after he learned the diagnosis of strep throat, but he didn't mean to accidentally mix up their drinks. Now, Carlos is feeling much better, and Logan is left here alone to face the consequences of being the doctor of the group. His throat feels like someone is pouring acid down it, a metaphorical fire ripping through his esophagus, a constant reminder of how much being this sick sucks. Plus, he has to suffer through Camille witnessing him in such a fantastic state. Wow, his life is just dandy right now.

A cool palm is pressed to his scorching forehead, forcing him to lean closer to the touch. "You're burning up," Camille informs him. He grunts in response, which does a nice little number on his throat. "When's the last time you took any medicine?" Judging by how hot and clammy his forehead is, she suspects it's been a while, perhaps six or seven hours. She rolls her eyes when Logan shrugs his aching shoulders, and she jumps up to fetch him his antibiotics. When she returns, the brunette's head is lulled over to the side, his eyes already drooping closed.

After pressing two pills in his hand and watching him struggle to drink water, Camille sits down next to him. She can't stand seeing him like this. It breaks her heart. Even though they aren't dating or contemplating a relationship, Logan is still one of her best friends. He's always been there for her, listens to her ramble and rant about acting or whatever else comes to her crazy mind, makes her feel better when she's down, makes her laugh, is goofy, cute, sensitive. He's everything she's ever wanted in a boyfriend and so much more, which is why this is so depressing for her. Her train of thought is de-railed when Logan snuggles his heated face into her collar bone, his breathing a little uneven.

"What happened to us?" Camille asks, startled when Logan places his hand on her knee comfortingly. He's sick, and he can still sense her hesitance. What went wrong between them? There's no reason why the shouldn't be together. They're prefect for each other. Everything she does is better when Logan's around. Why don't they work as a couple? She's confused, her head spinning wildly in every direction imaginable.

"I dunno," Logan somehow manages to rasp through the pain, coughing after. Camille is the perfect girl. She's beautiful, smart, funny, charismatic, helpful, passionate, driven, everything he could possibly want in a girlfriend. How was he stupid enough to be so shallow? Camille means more to him than kissing romantically for her acting scenes or being "just friends." She's all he needs. He needs her. He needs her a lot, more than he's ever been willing to need anyone in his entire life.

And then it hits him.

He loves Camille.

Love.

It's a word he's only dared to utter to his best friends or Mrs. Knight, never to another girl who didn't adopt him before. None of his past "relationships," which were usually just the boys setting him up on blind dates or even the dreaded quadruple date, have ever meant a single cent to him. Camille is the one who matters. The only one. Logan needs to say this to her, but how is he supposed to? She's sitting right next to him, but it's so hard. What if she rejects him? What if she just walks away? What if she doesn't love him back?

But, all of those questions are worth it if it means he can tell her this.

"Ca-Camille, I-I..." Logan stutters, his voice caught in his throat, but not from the illness this time. His hands are shaking, his bottom lip is quivering, his stomach is doing backflips. He sucks in a deep breath, hoping to give his body the oxygen it needs to function and survive, but that doesn't help. His heart is slamming into his chest wall so violently that he's sure he's going to pass out before he can say it. "I-I...I love you," he finally manages, glancing away for a brief moment. Now that he's said it, Logan feels a lot better. "I love you," he repeats more confidently.

For a split second, Camille's world stops spinning. No one is talking. No one is moving. No one is even breathing. She has to force her jaw to not drop, her insides trembling as she smiles brightly. Camille wraps her arms around Logan's slender frame, running her fingers through his tufts of raven hair, stroking it gently for a moment. She's has this feeling ever since she met the small genius. She's known ever since he asked her to the school dance on a "horse" that he is here. And when his smile infects her, paralyzingly her every thought and movement, she understands what this feeling is.

"I love you, Logan."

* * *

Hours later, Logan is almost passed out, his head resting in Camille's pillowed lap. She's been watching the pale boy sleep for quite some time now, and it has yet to become boring. Logan's mouth is partly open, a small, barely audible snore escaping every once and a while, making him look even more adorable than she ever thought was possible. She sighs loudly, freaked out as the brunette starts to awaken, stretching out his sore limbs. Wow, he wasn't kidding when he said that he is an extremely light sleeper.

"Wha's wrong?" he tiredly slurs, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

She can't control the urge any longer. Camille practically forces the teen to sit up, pushing him forward. She places her lips on his, tenderly kissing him with enough passion to destroy the universe. She loves him. She loves Logan Mitchell. And, here she used to think that no one could ever love her because of how insane and off the wall she is.

"Wait!" Logan sputters, out of breath. "I don't want you to get sick!"

Camille rolls her eyes. "Who cares?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so that definitely wasn't focused so much on the illness as it was Logan and Camille's relationship, but oh well. It was still an insight into what I want to happen in season three, and I'm hoping the writers of the show will realize that these two need to be together. I'm thinking about writing another Lomille one-shot for this collection in the future, so be on the look out of that. Anyway, I hope that this wasn't too boring for you all to stand. What did you think of it? Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and please remember to review! =)

Kendall Schmidt - "A-Team" cover - Watch and listen! It's beautiful!

Big Time Rush - "Windows Down" Music Video - June 22, 2012

Big Time Monday - "Windows Down," an appearance on "Figure it Out," and Season Three premiere! - June 25, 2012

I'm still so excited that I just can't hide it!

WOO HOO!


	14. Of Boo Boos and Headaches

**Author's Note: **I do not own the television show or band _Big Time Rush._

I'm back! And guess what? I'm almost to 100 reviews! I'm so excited for the big 100! Thank you to every single person who has ever read, reviewed, alerted, and/or favorited this story or myself! You guys honestly have NO IDEA how much this means to me! So, I would like to say a BIG TIME thank you to every single one of you all! Yes, you right there with the hair and the eyes and the face staring at the screen. Thank you so much! =)

So, a lot of things have been happening in the land of B.T.R. since I've last updated for real. "Big Time Returns" aired, a "Big Time Figure It Out" came on, and, the biggest one, "Windows Down" was released all on June 25! If you guys haven't bought the single yet, I HIGHLY recommend that you do! It's absolutely amazing and is my official summer jam. When I was visiting my family, my one year old cousin Will danced to it every time the video came on Nickelodeon. It was only one of the cutest things I've ever seen.

I'm SO ready for another BIG TIME MONDAY!

The boys also left for the start of their Big Time Summer Tour today. If you haven't followed them on Twitter yet, you really should. You will get updates all the time from them. The tour kicks off on July 5 in Ohio, and it won't end until September. Our boys are going to be super busy. Please support them and let them know how much us Rushers love them by going to one of their shows!

Kendall - HeffronDrive

James - jamesmaslow

Carlos - TheCarlosPena

Logan - 1LoganHenderson

Anyway, I just wanted to make those announcements. I'm sorry about the false chapter before this one, which I will be removing as soon as this chapter is up. Thank you all for the input on the new sick fic! I'm in the process of writing it at the moment. It should be up some time within the next few days, and I'm definitely excited about starting a new one.

Alright, here is the Cargan fic I've been promising. Both Carlitos and Logie are seventeen here.

Woo hoo!

* * *

_Of Boo Boos and Headaches_

The moment Carlos smacks into the concrete, he knows something is wrong. He feels the ground and shards of glass slice into his exposed skin, both of his hands flaring in agony as he stares at the chunks of skin that are missing. Blood pools beneath his knees and splatters from his upper half, and he's sure that, for a moment, his heart stops beating. A lump is forming in his throat, his eyes glistening with tears, his airway swelling up in pain.

Oh God.

He can't move. His insides are trembling, his bottom lip quivering, fear paralyzingly his breathing. It takes a few minutes before he somehow finds the courage to stand on shaking knees, his eyes widening as he watches crimson drip down his legs, soaking into his white socks. Carlos slowly makes his way through the Palmwoods Park, blinking rapidly to avoid crying as people pass by and stare. The Jennifers scrunch up their faces in disgust, but most just look sympathetic, shooting him brief smiles before continuing on.

After all, it isn't uncommon for Carlos Garcia to get hurt.

This time though, he honestly wasn't doing anything stupid or dangerous. He was just skateboarding. He wasn't jumping off the roof into the pool and breaking his ankle, he wasn't launching himself through the lobby on an inner tube as James pulls him on a bike and getting a concussion, and he certainly isn't poking a flamingo at the zoo and almost getting half of his ear bitten off. Nope, this time he is innocent. It just ended badly for him anyway. Carlos is well aware of the fact that he's a klutz, but sometimes he can't catch a break at all.

"Don't get any of that," Mr. Bitters explains, pointing to the blood drenching the Latino, "on the floor."

Carlos gazes his attention away, solely focusing on making it back home without passing out. His vision is swimming all around him, blue and yellow dots forming in his head, his breathing rapid and shallow. He doesn't feel so hot anymore. Stupid skateboard. Before he's even aware of it, he's pushing himself through the door of apartment 2J, thanking his lucky stars that he made it here without anything else disastrous happening.

However, the injured boy isn't expecting to see his younger friend out like a light on the living room floor. Logan is flat on his stomach on a pile of blankets and pillows from their movie night last night, his mouth hanging open slightly. Carlos gulps, almost afraid to wake up the sleeping brunette, but he has to get help with this. He can't just let blood drip everywhere. That would make Momma Knight very mad at him.

"L-L-Logie," he squeaks miserably.

Not to his surprise, the pale boy stirs. Logan has always been an incredibly light sleeper. All it takes is for someone to speak around him while he's resting, and he'll almost automatically wake up. He rubs both of his eyes with the heels of his hands, his eyes drooping closed a bit as he glances up at Carlos, too blinded by the unexpected light filling his eyes to see anything around him. He grabs on to his raven tufts of hair, pulling at them to stop the dizziness and the increasing pain building behind his chocolate orbs.

"I-I'm hurt, Lo-Logie," Carlos whimpers, unable to stop the hot tears from spilling over his bruised cheeks. His hands and knees really hurt, poison ripping through his body as each wound screams in porters with every movement. He needs Logan's help. He knows he's tired, but he can't stand here like this. He doesn't know what to do, his heart plummeting to his feet as he takes another step closer. He can't hold back a small smile as Logan starts to stand.

Logan's head spins wildly as he forces himself to his feet, his knees trembling as the pounding triples in speed and intensity. He finds a way to grab his glasses off of the kitchen counter, almost tumbling over as nausea rolls in and he gets a good look at Carlos. The Latino's legs are caked in blood, the crimson liquid drenching his purple jacket from where he wiped his cut hands on it. He immediately grabs him by the elbow and leads him into the bathroom, sitting him down on the toilet. Even though the brunette himself doesn't feel well, and he's sure that he's one step away from a full blown migraine, he needs to assist Carlos.

Carlos winces every few seconds as Logan cleans his cuts and scrapes. The alcohol burns and singes his newly broken skin, stinging with a force that he's never been fully aware of all the other times this has happened to him. Tears cloud his sight, exhaustion crumbling over him as he desires nothing more than to curl into the younger boy's gentle touch. "Logie?" he questions quietly, worried when Logan doesn't even bother to look up at him from what he's doing.

"Yeah, 'Litos?"

"What's wrong?" The slightly taller boy has been oddly silent this entire time. The normal Logan would lecturing him on not to pull stupid stunts and to be more careful, but this version of Logan won't make eye contact with him. Carlos notices how he keeps stoping to cover his eyes with his hand, how his face is flushed, how disheveled his spiked hair is. Logan's eyes are bloodshot and half closed, obviously too tired to keep them open.

Today during rehearsal, the youngest boy was completely out of it. He had woken up last, had to rush to put his clothes on, push himself nearly to the breaking point, developing an overly painful headache in the process. Kendall, James, and Carlos kept asking if he was okay, but Logan would shrug them off, claiming he was alright. As soon as they returned home, the tallest and oldest members of the band went to the pool, Carlos obviously went skateboarding, and Logan just wanted to take a nap.

"What'dya mean?" he slurs, still bandaging the Latino up.

Carlos shrugs. "You just seem like you don't feel too good."

This time, Logan does look up, his brown eyes filled with vulnerability. "I'm fine, 'Los."

"Really? 'Cuz you don't seem fine..."

"I've got a bit of a headache, that's all." The brunette wraps the last of the gauze around Carlos' left hand, smiling as he pats him comfortingly on his knee. "There. You're as good as new." The minute Logan tries to stand, the world around him goes black for a couple of moments, sending him stumbling to the floor, holding on to his head as he fights the urge to fall aero right there. He's beyond exhausted, and he three extra rehearsals they've had this week haven't been helping. Logan shields his eyes, his stomach dropping once he finds himself being laid down on the couch.

Carlos is panicking majorly now. Logan almost passed out! If he hadn't been there, something really bad could have happened. More tears spill out as he places a dark blue blanket over Logan's half awake form, gulping when he witnesses the boy practically curl in on himself and block out all of the light in the room with a pillow. Carlos closes the curtains as quickly as possible, ignoring the nice, sunny summer day in Los Angeles to accommodate his ill friend's super light sensitive eyes and head.

He returns to the orange sectional with a bottle of water and some ibuprofen, hoping to help sooth his best friend's headache. Logan greedily gulps down the pills, snuggling his face into Carlos' pillowed lap as soon as he sits down next to him. The Latino runs his hands through Logan's thick hair, trying to comfort him just like the ill brunette has done for him so many times before. When Logan whispers "thank you, 'Los" to him, the tan boy's heart almost breaks after hearing his tiny, fragile voice.

Sometimes, even his Logie needs help.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Well, there you have it! It's the actual chapter fourteen of "Count on You!" I'm hoping you all are still enjoying this as much as I am writing it. Honestly, these one-shots never get old to me. They're different and unique to write in their own special ways, and I love exploring the bonds that the boys share. Does anyone have any requests for the next chapter? The next fic is from when they live in Minnesota, so characters like Camille, Gustavo, and Kelly can't be featured. Is anyone ready for some more Jagan or Kogan? Let me know if you have any ideas on what you want to see next!

This is just a random question, but I really found myself wondering about this today. What are your top five Big Time Rush songs? I literally had to sit and think about this for a super long time. It was so freaking hard! Please don't pick covers they've done, even though ones like "I Won't Give Up" and Kendall and Logan's "Edge of Desire" covers are amazing!

Mine are:

1. "No Idea"

2. "Worldwide"

3. "Stuck"

4. "Love Me, Love Me"

5. "Invisible"

Next on my list were "Time of Our Life" and "Music Sounds Better with You." I'm not joking when I say this literally almost killed me to choose. The boys are all super talented, and it just hard to pick favorite songs. However, I've always loved "No Idea" and "Worldwide," so I've known those two are my all-time favorites. So, what are your top five B.T.R. songs? Have fun trying to decide. It definitely made me think for a while.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you so much for reading, and please remember to review! =)


	15. Of Mothers and Panic Attacks

**Author's Note: **I do not own the television show or band _Big Time Rush._

101 REVIEWS! WOO HOO!

Thank you all SO much! You guys have absolutely NO IDEA how much this means to me! You have just officially made my day! Thank you to the following reviewers: Scarlett, EmilyHenderson99, CelestialSonata7, bubzchoc, BigTimeRush-BTR, KendallsCGU, yaoilover6969, Klaine And Bow Ties Forever, BTR'slovesong, LuvBTR123, RyomaEchizenChan, animelover5000, jadajmk, Pigs103, HeartForCargan, Sarah, OMG, Aliand ebo, Alikatherinekay, Guest, RainTastesGood, anonymous, marykateluvsu, MilwaukeeBlues, BookWorkkendall, Me. President, Fanficfanatic1211, TheGodsAreOnMySide, winterschild11, LoganIsMyMaster, swagUPwindowsDOWN, Guest, and Guest for reviewing! Wow, that's a lot of reviewers, and almost all of you review on a continuous basis! I love you all! =)

Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you all in this author's note.

Kendall is twelve years old, while Logan is eleven. This chapter is a lot heavier than the others, so I'm sorry if it's disturbing to you because I know it is to me. I feel so horrible for all of my Logie whump and angst, but hopefully Kendall and Mrs. Knight stepping in will help all of us feel better. All I have to say for this chapter is that "reader discretion is advised." Even though I felt like a freaking commercial typing that, I think it's a proper warning.

* * *

_Of Mothers and Panic Attacks_

At this point in his life, Logan Mitchell isn't sure whether or not it's a good thing to be alive anymore.

His dad is hovering over him, his huge belly nearly dangling to the floor, a nasty smirk plastered across his face as he inches the knife closer. "D-D-Dad, pl-please do-don't!" Logan screams, hot tears pooling over his bruised cheeks as the ice cold blade touches his bare flesh. Instead of plunging it in like he assumes he would, his father merely lets out a hysterical laugh before slicing his arm open without any hesitation, allowing his blood to spill all over the carpet. "D-Dad!"

Thomas Mitchell doesn't respond, still chuckling at the pathetic lump on the floor. "We should've aborted your ass. Worthless punk." The words still sting, even though he's heard them countless times, but not as much as the torture shredding through his lower arm. He tries to make the crimson liquid stop dripping out, afraid of making another mess, but his father has other plans. His dad pulls him up by the collar of his torn shirt, dragging him across the room, determined beyond belief to do this.

"N-No!" Logan shouts as soon as he gets a glance at the cupboard in the kitchen. "No! Dad, p-please! I-I promise I'll never... nev-never be late again!" he pleads, praying that, for once, his dad will have some sympathy for him. But, instead, he just snarls and pushes the eleven year old into the tiny, enclosed space.

"This'll teach you, Hortense," he says with an evil smile before closing the doors and locking him away.

"P-Please! Don't leave me i-in here!" he yells at the top of his lungs, pounding his bloody fists on the wall, his lips trembling. "D-Dad! Pl-Please!" He doesn't know how many times he repeats this or how many times he slams his hands on to the wood. There's no amount of begging that he can do to make his father change his mind. This is his way of "teaching him a lesson." Logan wraps his arms around his shaking torso, collapsing against the frame.

The walls are closing in on him, leaving him barely any wiggle room to move. His breathing becomes more rapid and shallow as a bile rises in the back of his throat, threatening to expel his stomach contents in this tight area. His heart pounds violently into his chest, which he feels is about ready to burst with anxiety. He's drenched in sweat, his throat swells shut, his head spins wildly as he buries his head into his knees.

Blood rushes in the back of his head. He's trembling with fear. His vision is swimming. Pins and needles prick at his arms. Logan rocks back and forth slowly in the cupboard, unable to calculate how much more of this he can take. The child's mind is littered with millions of thoughts, but none of them are coherent. His hairs are standing on end. He curls his hands into fists. His breath hitches in his throat. He crumbles into a ball on the ground of the space. This is too much.

Breathe. Just breathe.

As he inhales and exhales a little too quickly, blue dots dance around his blurred vision. He has to get out of here. Think. How can he escape? There's nowhere to go except out through the door. His heart is beating too fast for him to comprehend anything, his head erupting in pain from he blunt blows from his father. He can see a slither of light through the crack, and that's it. Everything else is dark. He's alone.

Oh God.

He's going to die.

No one's going to be able to find his body for weeks, maybe even months. His body is going to be rotten by then. Won't his neighbors smell it? Even if he does get out, it's only a matter of time before this scenario repeats itself. His father will keep coming after him time and time again. His teeth are chattering from adrenaline and exhaustion, and he sends an unspoken prayer to God, if He's even up there.

He has to get out of here. Now. For good.

Think. Breathe.

Logan needs oxygen. There's not enough of it in this little box. His inhaler is probably somewhere on the filthy floor of their house. That, or his dad has broken yet another one. He needs to get out of here. It's not an option anymore. Kendall's house is only a few blocks away. He can make it there. He has to make it there.

Just as he thinks his time has run out, he hears the front door slam shut. He sits up at lightning speed, squinting through the crack right on time to see headlights pull out from their driveway. His dad is gone. The man is gone. Now is his only chance. He has to get out of here. He pounds his fists on the door, hoping it'll break open. However, it only causes more blood to squirt out of his arm and a buttload of pain to shock his entire system.

He kicks the door with all of his strength, relieved when it budges just a bit. He hurls his legs into it multiple more times, thanking God when the cheap lock shatters, wincing as the bright light comes in contact with his brown eyes. Logan doesn't bother to search for his glasses or his inhaler, he just runs. He runs out into the snow, not even caring that it's December in Minnesota, and it's only twenty-something degrees outside, frantically sprinting down the street as fast as he can. His father can come back at any moment, and he has to be long gone.

The bitter winter wind pokes at his bruised and battered face. His lungs are flaming in misery, his skull feeling like it's breaking into a million pieces. He isn't even aware of where he is at this point anymore, he just knows he has to make it to Kendall's. He's ridden his bike there dozens told times, and, now, he has to run there. His vision dances all around, sending shades of grey and black to accompany him on his journey.

Pine Street.

He's here.

Logan heads up to his best friend in the whole wide world's house, not even hesitating to ring the door bell. He needs help. He can't do this anymore. He's done hiding from everyone and everything. The tiny brunette wraps his arms around his trembling body, trying to retain heat through what's left of his long sleeved shirt, his bottom lip quivering as his heart races when he hears footsteps coming toward the door. Yes! He's saved.

Inside, twelve year old Kendall Knight hears the sweet chimes echo through his house, stretching off the leather couch in order to answer the call. It's past nine at night, which is close to his bedtime, but he figures it's James, who probably left his lucky comb here for the fifth time in a row. As soon as he opens the door, his stomach plummets, and he drops the remote, not even bothering to pick it up as it clammers to the floor.

Logan.

The pale brunette is dripping with blood, the crimson liquid splattered all over his tear stained cheeks and shirt. His arm is split open from his wrist to his elbow, a long, nasty, red cut tracing a path upwards for Kendall to follow. Kendall's breath hitches in his throat, his heart stops, paralyzed in fear. Oh God. What happened to Logan? "M-M-Mom!" he somehow finds the strength to shout. He can't handle this. Logan. He's... But, he's... He looks almost dead.

Jennifer Knight pauses her late night cooking for her six year old daughter's talent show tomorrow evening at the sound of her son screaming her name, completely petrified. Her grip loosens on the spoon as she sprints to the front door, nearly pushing Kendall over to get to Logan. She quickly ushers him inside, forgetting about her "shoes off at the door" policy to help the soaking wet, freezing, coughing boy. She listens to his breaths, finding them to be entirely too shallow and rapid. "Kendall, go get your inhaler."

It doesn't matter to be right now that the boy's prescriptions aren't the same, all that matters is getting Logan to calm down. The poor boy is shaking uncontrollably beneath her fingertips as the two crumple together on the hardwood floor. She wraps both of her arms around the young child, rubbing his sweaty back, whispering sweet nothings in his ears as he sobs violently into her chest. Tears stroll down her own cheeks when she sees the pain etched all over Logan's face, praying to God that he'll be okay. A vicious snow storm is still taking place outside, and she knows that she'll have to wait until it clears up to take him to the hospital.

Kendall returns with the inhaler a split second later, plopping down next to his mom, wanting to pry Logan away from her. His Logan needs HIS comfort right now, not hers. He watches his best friend quaver and gush blood everywhere, and he leans into him, running his hands through the brunette's damp hair. What in the world happened to Logan? Why did he show up at his house like this? What's going on? Where's Logan's dad?

Logan's gasps for air become thicker and heavier as exhaustion creeps over the small eleven year old. "Logie," Kendall starts. "You have to calm, buddy." This time, he places comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, only to have his eyes widen as he feels him flinch away. "It's okay, Logan. We're not going to hurt you, right, Mom?" he asks, glancing up briefly at his mother, who looks just as scared and freaked out as he feels.

"That's right, sweetie. Logan, where are you, honey?" she quietly questions, witnessing Logan's eyes dart around in front of her. The boy isn't even present in their current reality. Maybe if she tells him some things he will know, it'll bring him back. "It's December twentieth. It's a Thursday. Tomorrow is yours and Kendall's science test that you've been studying for all week. Katie's birthday is in three days. You boys were going to bake her a cake tomorrow after school. Do you remember that, Logan?" She can tell this helps when the brunette nods into her.

"Yeah," Kendall chimes. "Jamie and Carlitos are gonna help too. We're making her a pink cake! Me and you don't like pink, but James thinks it's a cool color to make girls like you, and Carlos will eat anything. We played outside at school today. Mr. Lowe was really mad because we melted ice in his seat. Mrs. Kraught smelled like butt today, and Carlos broke her teacup on accident, and she sent him into her bad corner. Don't you remember, Logie?" the blond inquires in a small voice, relieved when Logan finally starts to calm down. He smiles when he pushes away from his mom and crawls over to him, wrapping his shaking, bleeding arms around his neck.

It's eerily silent for a few moments, causing Jennifer Knight to nearly lose it in panic. She already knows what's wrong. Logan shows up at school and at this house every day with a new bump or bruise, once even an unexplainable broken wrist, limping, grimacing in pain, something she's been noticing for the past few weeks. She sighs, running her hands down the sides of her face. She can't just let this keep happening. Thomas Mitchell has always struck her as an odd man. Sure, he shows up at all of Logan's school events and will let the boys play at his house, but, every time he's around, Logan becomes a totally different boy. He's already shy and reserved, but it magnifies drastically when his father is around.

"Logan, sweetheart, I need you to tell me what happened," Mrs. Knight says gently.

For the first time in his life, Logan isn't afraid to tell anyone about this problem of his. He's so beyond tired of walking on eggshells around his father. Yes, he's scared to inform her of the torture; he doesn't want to burden her, but he can't go on like this. He just can't. "M-M-My... d-da-dad," he rasps out, hiccuping afterword. "H-He..." Logan tries to explain, but his words get lost in his newfound tears once again. He buries his face into Kendall's chest, gripping on to the older boy for dear life, not daring to let him go.

"It's okay, Logan," Kendall states. "We'll talk about in when you feel better."

Logan glances up at Mrs. Knight with his tear filled, red rimmed brown eyes. Ever since he met Momma Knight when he was eight after his mother passed away when he was four, she's been his mother. He's not afraid to let her know that either. Jennifer Knight has always been there for him. She's like the mother he's never had the pleasure of having. And, her son Kendall is more than his best friend. He's his brother. They may bicker, argue, hit each other, and fight, but Kendall Knight is his older brother. Always has been. Always will be.

Mrs. Knight ruffles Logan's hair, kissing him on the cheek. "Let's get you cleaned up, sweetie."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I was originally going to make this a Kogan, but I've always felt that Momma Knight and Logan are especially close, so I decided to turn it into a story based around Logan's home life and abuse and how Mrs. Knight is always there to comfort him. So, hopefully that was okay for you all. I would like to thank you all one more time for getting me to one hundred reviews! You guys are amazing! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you so much for reading, and please remember to review! =)


	16. Of the Awesome Sauce Plan and Asthma

**Author's Note: **I do not own the television show or band _Big Time Rush._

I'm up to 107 reviews! You guys are purely awesome sauce! Thank you so much! =)

I really don't have anything new to say here, so I'm going to list a couple of random facts to elongate this note:

1. I'm short. Seriously though. I'm only 5'3", which is pretty darn short. I hate having to look up at almost every single person I meet. One of my band director's is 6'2", and it's crazy that I have to step back and glance up just to even see his face. I used to be the tallest kid in my school third through fifth grade, but, once middle school hit, I was proclaimed as "short stuff" because I couldn't grow anymore. And, I've been 5'3" ever since. True story.

2. I literally just got James Maslow's tweet: "Raining crazy hard here in #woohoobirmingham. Come shower with me! :)" I almost died. No joke.

3. Speaking of James, his 22nd birthday is in five days. July 16th! Tell your friends!

4. And, now, speaking of birthdays, be sure to celebrate Carlos'a birthday on August 15, Logan's on September 14, and then baby Kendall's on November 2. Carlos and Logan are going to be turning 23, while Kendall will just be turning 22. Don't forget to tweet or write them in order to tell them happy birthday when those days come around.

5. Now, I'm hung up on birthdays. I share one with the Adam Sandler and Henry Thomas, who played Elliot in "E.T." I find that cool.

6. I own over 200 hundred DVDs because I'm awesome.

7. Sadly, I've officially run out of random things to announce.

Anyway...

The boys are eight years old here.

* * *

_Of the Ultimate, Awesome Sauce Plan and Asthma_

Carlos Garcia is hyper. "Tag! You're it, Logie!" he shouts, his chubby fingers pinching Logan's pale skin. The overly energetic and crazy Latino cowers away, darting over to an unexplored bush near the playground, praying the brunette won't find him here. He watches his newest best friend sprint around during this beautiful May recess, all of them eager that there are only four more days left until the tiny elementary school in Minnesota is out for the summer. Carlos crouches in the lively grass, sprawling out on his stomach in order to effectively hide.

Kendall Knight is running. Little Logan is the smallest kid in the their entire grade, maybe even smaller than some of the second graders, but he is definitely the fastest. On the ice, the boy is quick and fearless, which is so unlike his shy, quiet personality, although it works for the hockey obsessed blond during their harder matches. The leader of the quartet stops as soon as he realizes no one is chasing him anymore. His attention wavers to two third graders on the ground, who look, oddly enough, like two of Kendall's best friends.

James Diamond is scared. His perfect brown hair falls into his eyes the second he drops to his knees after witnessing Logan crash to the ground. The shorter brunette is gripping at is chest, his lips tinged a light shade of blue, his normally ghost white cheeks stained red. James' hands shake as he leans closer to the boy, listening for breathing, much like he's seen done on "ER," which happens to be his father's favorite television show. His own heart stops for a moment, completely unsure of what to do when he hears how shallow and rapid Logan's breathing is, his eyes wide with terror.

Logan Mitchell can't breathe. His lungs are erupting in fire, lava spewing throughout his insides, the lack of oxygen coursing through his veins, making his vision fuzzy. He gasps, chokes, sputters, coughs, rolls on his left side in order to make the horrible feeling go away, but it won't leave. It hurts to move, much less try to talk when James frantically asks "What's wrong?" He can barely hear that over the sound of his own heart beating too fast in his chest. His hand immediately travels to the pocket of his khaki shorts, but it isn't there today.

Suddenly, a whistle blows, and teachers pile over to James and Logan, Kendall and Carlos joining in the crowd as students swarm the two prone boys. At first, Mrs. Thomas believes that one of them fell down and got hurt, but the second she gets one look at tiny Logan's Mitchell's face, she automatically sweeps him up in her arms and carries him to the nurse's office, grabbing little James Diamond's hand in the process. The teacher and her students press forward, and, as soon as Logan is ripped from her grasp, she kneels down next to James. "What happened?"

"I-I... I-I dun-dunno!" James cries, sitting down in a plastic chair, only to curl up into a ball and bury his face in his knees, trying to hide the tears streaming down his cheeks. What happened to Logan? One second, they're playing around, the next Logan can't even breathe. He's never been so horrified in all of his eight, almost nine, years on this planet. He wants Logan. He needs to know he's okay. Where did they take him? Is he going to be alright? Did he... James can't even ask that question to himself. It's too painful.

Mrs. Thomas takes a seat next to James, wrapping her arm around his shaking shoulders. "It's okay. Logan will be fine."

"Ho-How do y-you know?" the boy manages to ask through his sobs.

"Just trust me, James."

* * *

"Okay, so here's the plan," Kendall starts. "We're gonna fall right..." he points up to the orange slide at the top of the jungle gym, "here. That way, we get to go to the nurse's office and see Logie." The last time the blond saw the brunette, he was really white. Like really really white. He couldn't even breathe. Kendall knows that feeling all too well. He has bad asthma, which requires him to carry around his red inhaler, he got to pick the color, with him. It gets annoying sometimes, but it usually helps him when he needs it the most.

Carlos raises his eyebrows. "But that means we're gonna get hurted."

Kendall nods, rolling his eyes in the process. "Duh. That's the point."

"But we'll get hurted..."

"Since when do you care? You jumped off your roof and broked your arm!" the blond exclaims, motioning to the purple cast on the little Latino's hand. Carlos sheepishly pulls his wrist away, cradling it close to his chest. He shrugs his shoulders and follows Kendall up he stairs to the slide, not honestly worried about himself getting more scrapes. Something happened to Logan, and nothing even matters besides him right now. He needs to do this in order to help his best friend, and he won't stop until they get to see him.

Both of the boys give one another looks before they grip on to each other's shoulders, pushing forward on their feet, falling head first down the slide. They exit, landing right on their faces, a new pain forming in Carlos' already broken wrist when the ground collides with his cast, sending him whimpering away. He glances up to the see blood oozing out of an open gash on Kendall's forehead, dripping on to his green plaid shirt. Carlos stands on trembling knees, brushing the mulch off of his clothes, wincing as he looks down to see both of his knees cut open.

"Yay! It worked! Now we can see Logie!" the Latino shouts happily.

Kendall smiles in agreement. "Let's go!"

The Latino and the blond head over to Mr. Faulkner, rubbing at their eyes to make them look red, like they've been crying. "We're hurt!" Carlos screams, pointing to his legs and Kendall's face at the same time, causing the young teacher's eyes to grow wide at the sight. He quickly grabs the eight year olds' hands and ushers them into the nurse's office, not seeming to know anything about their plan in the slightest. "Jamie!" the tan boy screeches at the top of his lungs when he gets a look at the taller brunette sitting next to a bed, holding someone else's hand. "Logie!"

Without hesitation, both of the now injured boys wriggle out of their teacher's grasp, practically running over to Logan. The pale boy has his bright brown eyes open, little tears escaping as he curls into a ball near James' chest. James has a tight trip on little Logan, and his heart shatters each time the smaller child cries against him. "Shh... It's okay, Logie," he tries to reassure, but he knows that's not going any good. He's glad that Kendall and Carlos are here now too, even though they're drenched in blood for some reason.

"What happened to Logie?" Kendall demands, crossing his arms defiantly as he looks up at the nurse.

Nurse Samantha starts to clean the boy's face. "Logan had an asthma attack, Kendall."

Asthma? Logan doesn't have asthma. Sure, Kendall has asthma, but Logan doesn't. He would have told him. Right? What kind of best friend doesn't let another best friend know when they're sick? "But Logie doesn't gots asthma," the blond states simply. He doesn't look like he's having trouble breathing anymore, but he still looks very sick to Kendall. Maybe that's it! "Logie's just sick!" Kendall says. "Thats's why he couldn't breathe!"

"He is running a fever, but he also does have asthma."

"Does not!"

"Yes, Kendall, he does. But don't worry. We have medicine here we can give him until his daddy gets here to pick him up."

"Where's his inhaler then?"

Nurse Samantha shrugs. "He says it's at home."

Kendall's already bushy eyebrows furrow. Why would Logan leave his inhaler at home? Doesn't he know he needs it? The instant the nurse allows him to hop down, he does, immediately walking over to Logan and James, explaining to Carlos that it's his turn to get bandaged. Kendall sits on the edge of the bed, rubbing the boy's back, feeling him twitch and shiver underneath his fingertips. "What happened, Logie?"

As soon as Logan hears Kendall's soft, gentle voice, he shrinks away from James, scooting closer to his blond friend. He doesn't feel good. His throat hurts, his nose is runny, and his lungs feel like they're going to explode. He wordlessly rubs the sides of his face with his hands, noticing the taller boy's "Rugrats" Bandaids on his forehead, accompanying the ones on his elbow and three of his fingers. "Wha' 'pend to y'face?" he slurs, tears still leaking out of his eyes, drenching the pillow beneath his head.

"Nurse Samantha said you've gots asthma. Tell her that's not true!"

The second Logan hears the dreaded word come out of Kendall's mouth, his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He hates that word. Why can't he just breathe normally like everyone else? Kendall's the one who is supposed to have asthma, not him. "I have asthma..." he says shamefully, looking away from both James and Kendall's stares, which feel like they're going to rip a hole right through him. Why him?

"Bonzai!" Carlos hollers, jumping on to Logan's bed and wrapping his arms around the sick and wheezing boy. "D'ya feel better, Logie?"

"What do you mean?" Kendall inquires. "You don't even have an inhaler!" He holds up his for reference.

Logan continues to look away, or at least tries to. James pulls himself on to Logan's bed, letting the smaller boy lay his surely aching head on his chest. He doesn't like to see Logan sick, and it doesn't matter to him that he has asthma. He just wants him to feel better. The other brunette's usually spiked, short hair is flat against his forehead, purple bags underneath his eyes, his face really warm agains James' body.

"Wait!" Carlos yells, holding up his hands in a 'stop' motion. "Logie gots asthma?"

"That's what Nurse Samantha tolds me!"

"Why didn't you tell us, Logie?" the Latino whispers.

Logan shrugs. "I'm weak..."

"What do you mean?" James asks.

"I'm smaller than you guys. Zack always calls me 'shrimp' and 'baby'. I'm tired of being small. I hate being little."

Kendall is majorly confused. "But what does that got to do with asthma?"

"He always picks on me. Maybe if he found out I have asthma then it would get even worse."

The blond's mind automatically flashes back to the first time he really talked to Logan Mitchell. It was during recess, and Kendall stood up for him when Zack, the biggest kid in the entire fifth grade, was hitting and kicking Logan. He knows that the huge boy still harasses the tiny brunette, but he figures it would have stopped by now since third grade is almost over. "No one should ever make fun of your asthma. It's not like you can help it."

"Yeah," James agrees. "Asthma's not your fault."

"Zack is a butt face anyways," Carlos explains. "We love you though, Logie. I'd never let anyone hurt you."

Kendall and James nod, smiling at the same time. "Me either," they say in unison.

"But I hate it..."

Carlos places a comforting hand on Logan's warm shoulder. "We know, but it doesn't matter to us."

"Really?" Logan's eyes widen in happiness.

"We love you, Logie," Kendall says. "And that's all that matters."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Carlos and Kendall hurt themselves just to see Logan! I can't get over how ridiculously cute that idea is! I can definitely see both of them doing that. I know I ask this a lot, but is anyone getting tired of reading these one-shots? After this, there's four more chapters left that I have planned out with new illnesses, but I'll be taking between five and ten requests from my reviewers and then this story will be finished. What did you think of this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it, thank you so much for reading, and please remember to leave a review! =)


	17. Of Jefferson Perry's and the Stomach Flu

**Author's Note: **I do not own the television show or band _Big Time Rush. _

116 at 16! That's fun to say, actually. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews!

Honestly, I had major writer's block on this for a few days. Usually, I will just sit down and write a new chapter for this, but it just wasn't coming easily to me at all. I don't know what was wrong, but this chapter took a whole lot more thinking and effort than most of them ever have, and this isn't even one of the better fics. I'm just not happy with this chapter at all. The other ones will get better, I assure you. So, I'm sorry if this sucks big time.

The first of this chapter is based entirely off of a real life experience of mine. Believe it or not, I actually named my Christmas tree this past year the same name Carlos does, only attaching my last name to it at the end. And, the events that unfold in this opening section happened between my little sister and I, but she was the one who did it while I just watched. My mom was pretty upset, but we fixed everything up on our own. Let's bring on the Christmas in July! I love psyching myself out for the holidays! 5 more months to go!

Anyway, the boys are seventeen years old here.

Woo hoo!

* * *

_Of Jefferson Perry's and the Stomach Flu_

"I'm naming him Jeffers!" Carlos squeals in delight as soon as he gets one look at the Christmas tree in the Diamond's living room. This isn't just an ordinary tree though. It's fat! The green nature is plump and heavy, it's chubby branches dangling down, nearly touching the floor with the extra weight from the ornaments. "He's so beautiful!" the Latino yells, dropping his suitcase and running over to it, poking away and wandering off into his own little world as James, Kendall, and Logan scrunch up their faces in worry.

James moves Carlos' bag out of the middle of the carpet, knowing his mom won't be happy and will freak out over the placement, so he positions it in front of the fire place. He flips his perfect brown hair out of his eyes and plops down on the leather couch, watching in amusement as the energetic boy tries his hardest to hug the tree without any mishaps. "Jeffers?" James questions, putting his feet on the coffee table, stretching out. Their flight from Los Angeles to Minnesota was exhausting, especially since Carlos himself was a hyperactive mess.

"Jefferson Perry Garcia to people who don't know him," Carlos informs.

"Why would you name a Christmas tree Jeffers?" Kendall questions, grabbing his adopted brother by his coat sleeve and dragging him over to the couch, pushing him in between him and James, knowing Logan wouldn't have sat without his assistance. The brunette lays his head on James' shoulder while letting his black sock clad feet rest on Kendall's lap, tiredness deflating his entire slender form. Kendall knows airplanes and flying don't settle well with him, which is why he isn't even questioning his sudden clinginess.

Carlos rolls his eyes like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Because that's his name. Duh!"

A cough wracks through Logan's tiny body, sounding all too wet and disgusting for two of the boys' ears to stand. James pats his back lightly as the sputters keep coming, soon leaving the brunette doubled over, one hand covering his stomach, the other holding on to his throat to try to make the pain to away. Minutes later, he's left completely breathless as he collapses into James' embrace, burying his face into his collar bone, wheezing into his plaid shirt. Logan absentmindedly rubs at his aching chest and queasy stomach, which catches the attention of his older brother, who grabs on to his hand.

"Dude," James says. "You need to chill out." The Latino is hovering dangerously close to the Christmas tree, still attempting to squish the hell out of it with his form, a smile plastered all over his face. As soon as one of the ornaments clatters to the ground, shattering into hundreds of small pieces, James stands. "Seriously, stop," he commands, pulling away Carlos from one of nature's finest Christmas spectacles, and the boy completely whips away from his grasp, running back to it with his arms wide open, only to tackle it fearlessly. Jeffers tilts, leaning dangerously to its left, and James holds Carlos back, watching in horror as it sways.

Luckily, the tree stops moving, and all four boys breathe out a sigh of relief.

Without warning, though, Jeffers crashes to the floor, ornaments and candy canes splattering everywhere.

"Oops," Carlos whispers innocently.

"Never thought I'd see that happen in real life," Kendall says.

James face palms himself, while Logan just coughs harshly.

"BOYS!"

* * *

"Batman!"

"Spiderman!"

"Batman!"

"Spiderman!"

James sighs, rolling his eyes as he watches Carlos and Kendall battle over which superhero movie they're going to watch tonight. Usually, picking films is an easy job since they have similar tastes, but, when it comes to superheroes, these two boys always have to fight about it. Kendall loves Spiderman, Carlos loves Batman, and James, well James doesn't even like those kind of movies, but he's willing to watch them if it means spending time with his best friends. But, now, after over fifteen minutes of arguing, it's starting to get annoying.

Another harsh cough escapes from Logan's lips, which automatically sends James' attention over to him. The tiny genius is curled into a ball at the other end of the couch, cuddled underneath a dark blue blanket, his eyes drooping open and closed every now and then. His hair is now flat against his forehead after his shower only minutes ago, still damp, bopping up and down each time he squirms or coughs. James crawls over there, laying down behind the boy, rubbing his back in order to help calm him down. Sadly, this doesn't work out too well, and the wet coughs keep bubbling up, causing Kendall and Carlos to finally quit being childish and immature.

"Logie, you okay?" Kendall questions, kneeling down in front of his little brother.

The brunette nods. "J-Just a ti-tickle..." he mumbles, his voice hoarse and scratchy.

"You've been coughing all night, dude," James says.

"Are you feeling okay, Logie?" Carlos inquires, plopping down on the couch, squishing James' feet beneath his sweatpants covered legs. Logan really doesn't look so good anymore. He can tell he's shivering, and the coughing is scary. It sounds like baby dragons are trying to get out of his throat, and maybe a bit like space monkeys attacking his body. The Latino's eye brows furrow when Kendall places his hand on Logan's forehead, a slight wince coming out afterword. Logan's sick. He hates it when Logan, of all people, gets sick. He's the doctor of their group. Doctors don't get sick!

Logan buries his face deeper into his pillow, coughing harshly once more. His chest is rattling, and he can feel mucus pooling in his lungs. His nose is running, snot dripping on to the cotton as he attempts to hide himself from his friends, who are, without a doubt, scrutinizing and observing his every movement. He sniffles before pulling his blanket over his head, only to have his big brother yank it away, lifting him up in his arms before he can protest.

"Wha?" he asks, nuzzling his face into Kendall's chest regardless.

"I'm taking you to bed, Loges. You guys can watch the movie without us," he says to James and Carlos.

"Do you need any help?" the taller, older brunette questions.

Kendall shakes his head. "I'll be fine. Goodnight, guys."

"Yay! This means we can watch Batman!" Carlos shouts happily, earning a judge in the ribs from James.

With that, he heads up the stairs, a too light Logan in his arms as he carries him bridal style to their shared room. Surprisingly, the Diamond's spare bedroom has two beds, set up almost identically to their room back at the apartment, which the blond hopes will help make the little brunette more at ease and comfortable in this now foreign place. Kendall puts Logan in his bed, covering him up with the comforter and tossing another blanket on to his already snoozing form before hopping into the same bed as him, wrapping his arms around his baby brother, praying that he'll feel better in the morning.

* * *

Uh oh.

The instant Logan shoots up in bed, he knows something is terribly wrong. He grabs his sore torso, kicking off his covers in order to sprint into the guest bedroom's bathroom, his knees smacking the floor hard enough to leave deep, dark bruises. He hangs his head in the toilet bowl, heaving up everything in his system from at least the past three weeks, red and orange chunks splattering everywhere as he closes his eyes, the stench making his queasy stomach rumble even more. The vomit streaks up through his nose, causing him to gag and sputter as a billion knives stab him in the pit of his belly, unable to control the urge to curl in on himself.

"Logie?"

Dammit.

If Logan had the energy or ability to lift his head out of the porcelain bowl, he would have cried out. No one should see him like this, even though he's positive it's his big brother at the door. He's gross, sick, puking, and just plain nasty in every way possible. Kendall always takes care of him, too. He doesn't want the blond to feel like he has to dote over him every single time he gets sick, but it's too late for that once he sees Kendall enter, his hair a tousled mess, his t-shirt hanging off of one of his shoulders as he stares blankly.

That is, until he sees his baby brother throwing up violently.

Logan is on his hands and knees before the "thrown," a horrid odor filling the room as he twists his face in disgust, but he drops down anyway, rubbing his little brother's back, feeling him quiver beneath his gentle touch. "Let it all out, Loges," Kendall coos, worried more and more as the biles keep coming up, without any sign of going away. Logan's sick. Like really sick. He hasn't seen him like this in a long time, and he is trying to remember the last occasion something like this has happened on. Poor Logie. Puking like this can't feel good.

"Is everything okay in there?"

Kendall nearly pees his pants at the sound of the voice, his heart dropping into his stomach as he tries to catch his breath. "N-No," he manages, recognizing Mrs. Diamond's naturally demanding tone from the other side of the door right off the bat. "Logan's sick," he informs her, watching her barge in, looking as perfect as ever, even though it is two in the morning. Mrs. Diamond immediately snatches Logan, who finally stopped throwing up, away from him, placing her hand on his forehead as Kendall stand to wet a wash cloth for his brother.

"You're burning up, sweetie. Kendall, can you bring me the thermometer?"

The blond grabs the device, handing it to her as he wipes off Logan's like covered face, dabbing kindly at his chin, the worried feeling in his stomach rising. "You okay, Logie?" he questions quietly, watching the brunette just shake his head, burying his face in his chest as Mrs. Diamond shoves the thermometer in his mouth, coughing a bit as they all wait for it to beep. Kendall rubs his brother's back, anxiety taking over his body as Logan shakes and trembles against him, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Beep!

"One-oh-two point nine. We need to get you some medicine, dear."

The moment Mrs. Diamond leaves, Logan's tears start falling as he wraps his arms around himself, determined to hide away from the rest of the world. He feels so horrible, and now he's crying like a little baby. His stomach feels like its being stabbed and poked at repeatedly, his lungs are rattling, and his head feels like its going to burst through his skull at any given moment, leaving him a blubbering mess, smushed in between the bathroom and his big brother. He just wants to go back to bed.

"Shh, Logie Bear. It's okay," Kendall whispers, running his hands through his hair. "It's okay."

Logan scrunches up his face. "N-No... No i-it isn't."

"Why do you say that, buddy?"

"B-Because you al-always have to," he sniffles, coughing afterword, "t-to take c-care of me."

Kendall smiles. "You act like that's a bad thing."

"Does-Doesn't it get an-annoying?"

"Logie, you're my baby brother. It's not your fault you're sick. I'll always be there to take care of you."

Logan grins weakly. "P-Promise?"

"Promise, little bro."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Jeez, this is easily my least favorite chapter ever! It's so horrible! I'm really sorry, guys. I promise the next one will be so much better. I know this one was cliche, cheesy, and pretty pointless, but I already have an idea for the next one-shot, so that's a good thing, right? I honestly am apologizing for this one. It's just bad. I'm sorry again. Anyway, I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed it, thank you so much for reading, and please remember to leave a review! =)


	18. Of Ghost Hunting and Pneumonia

**Author's Note: **I do not own the television show or band _Big Time Rush._

Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, guys! I haven't been able to update in over a week for two reasons: writer's block and band camp. For some reason, writing has been a bit of a struggle lately, but that may be because I haven't really had any time to do anything else besides rehearsing with the band, so they kind of fall hand in hand together. I've been having a good time with my best friends, and we even learned a dance on Friday for the show. Unfortunately, I epically fail at dancing. My lack of grace gets me into a bit of a pickle when it comes to "getting funky," but, somehow, I can still march.

I just wanted to let you guys know that I also have band camp this upcoming week from July 30 until August 3, so there may not be an update until August 4 or somewhere around there. It is honestly extremely hard to write with all of that on my mind, and the absence of free time is still something I'm adjusting to. It's just a lot more difficult to do anything besides band once marching season starts, so updating will get a little crazy for a while. I should be better prepared for this since I'm a junior in high school, but, hey, I'm not perfect.

I wanted to apologize for all of this. I know some of you were probably wondering if I disappeared, but I'm still here. I promise I will update again as soon as I possibly can, and I'm just really sorry about this in general because I feel like I'm letting you guys down by no updating as quickly and regularly as I am used to. Anyway, I am terribly sorry for all of this, but it's not like I'm discontinuing this story or anything. I hope you all understand.

The boys are seventeen years old in this fic.

Woo hoo! =)

* * *

_Of Ghost Hunting and Pneumonia_

Carlos Garcia is a night owl.

His current record is thirty-one consecutive hours without sleeping, which is finds to be incredibly impressive. James never wants to stay up with him because he claims he needs his "beauty rest," Kendall can only make it twenty hours, and Logan isn't able to make it past midnight without collapsing in exhaustion. He's the champion of staying up late of the quartet of boys, and he loves they he can just plop down on the couch while watching a movie to remain awake, his mind too focused on the pretty pictures to care about sleep.

The Latino is sprawled out on the length of the orange couch, one of his bare feet dangling off the edge while his hands rest behind his head, his chocolate brown eyes gazing at the television screen. His favorite dinosaur blanket is draped over his purple boxer clad form, sealing away his exposed chest and legs. It's past two in the morning, and he still isn't even remotely tired. An old re-run of "Drake and Josh" is on, leaving him quietly giggling and chuckling every now and then, trying hard to not wake up his friends after their long day of rehearsals.

And, then, it happens.

Carlos rolls off the sectional and on to a pile of stray pillows on the floor, yelping when he lands. What the hell was that? Never, in all the times he's been up ridiculously late, has he heard a noise like that. The first week they lived in apartment 2J, he and the boys went on a ghost hunting adventure and ruled out any sign of paranormal activity within their personal space. But, if that was debunked during their initial week here, then what was that? It sounded like a strange, scary wheezing noise that throughout the entire vicinity of the rooms, leaving Carlos' heart racing as he stands, his knees trembling.

Sweat begins to drip down his face as he sprints down the hallway to his and James' shared bedroom, immediately turning on the light. He runs over and jumps up and down on the full sized bed, anticipating his friend's awakening. "THERE'S A GHOST IN THE APARTMENT, JAMES!" he screams, smiling briefly as the taller brunette opens his eyes, groggily glancing around, scowling. "JAMIE!" he yells, dropping his weight on to the older boy. "GHOST!" He repeats it excitedly this time, both in horror and happiness.

"What're you talking 'bout?" James sleepily slurs, running his eyes with the heels of his hands, not really understanding anything that the shorter teen just said. It's too early to even be thinking about being conscious, or talking for that matter, and this is the only reason why he isn't fond of sharing a room with the hyperactive Latino. Carlos will wake him up in the dead of night for anything, whether it's the newest Popsicle commercial on TV or the fact that he burned a crap ton of popcorn and ate it anyway. He doesn't know why he feels the need to share this information all the time, but he accepts it because it's Carlos.

Carlos breathes out heavily, trying to catch his breath. "Ghost! There's a ghost in the apartment!"

James can't help but roll his eyes. "A ghost? Seriously, dude? You woke me up for that?"

"There was this strange noise, like wheezing or coughing or something like that. It sounded like it said my name! What other explanation is there besides a ghost?" he questions, dramatically using random hand gestures to further prove his point. He can't believe James won't trust him on this! It's true! He heard a ghost! He knows he did. Wait... didn't he? To be honest, even Carlos knows that all of this is a stretch, but all of the current evidence points to this being a ghost, and the Latino loves ghost hunting.

"Gee, I dunno! Maybe your imagination!"

"My imagination doesn't make up weird noises!"

"Remember seventh grade chorus class?"

"That was only one time! I could've sworn that was a donkey!"

"Exactly my point. Goodnight," James retorts forcefully, rolling back over on to his stomach to try to get some sleep. This, however, is short lived. Carlos pinches him on his muscular arms in an attempt to make him get up whilst whining, which causes him to jump out of bed, dragging the tan boy down the dimly lit hallway. He quietly enters Kendall and Logan's room, carefully tiptoeing in, knowing that Logan is almost as light of a sleeper as he is, while Kendall sleeps more like Carlos. "See," the older brunette says, pointing to his other two best friends. The resident blond and brunette are fast asleep in the same bed, Kendall's arms wrapped around an under the weather Logan, who has his face nuzzled into his older brother's chest.

Carlos puts on his signature pouting face. "This doesn't explain the ghost!"

"There is no ghost, you ding bat! It was just your imagination!" James whispers a little loudly.

Just then, a low, quiet, rasping noise fills the room, and James' eyes widen in terror. The taller boy runs into Carlos' firm grasp, his heart fluttering as the sounds continue to take place, frightening him to an unspeakable point. The Latino is holding on to his best friend for dear life as he scrunched up his face, tightly closing his eyes as he fights the urge to scream, not wanting to wake Logan or Kendall up right now, even if he is scared out of his mind. The two boys give each other a good look in the face, both noticing their fear instantly.

"GHOST!"

* * *

"We are here to discuss the ghost sighting of Carlos Garcia on January twenty-eighth at the time of two-oh-"

"CARLOS!"

Kendall's shouting from the couch stops the Latino from pacing back and forth in the living room. He pauses, briefly adjusts his Batman cape and dark sunglasses, biting down in his bottom lip. "But we need to talk about the ghost, Kenny," he whines, crossing his arms like a defiant toddler. The blond won't let him talk about this; he jus keeps sitting there with that stupid smirk on his face like this isn't a big deal at all. Well, guess what? Ghost hunting is a big deal to Carlos, and he isn't going to let stupid Kendall ruin it for him.

"There is no ghost, 'Litos!" the blond nearly screams, but he forces himself to stop once he glances over at Logan. His baby brother is curled into a small ball at the end of the orange sectional, a white blanket draped over his snoozing form, coughs escaping from his pink lips every few moments. He woke up with Logan glued to him this morning, a sweaty and sticky mess, only for Kendall to discover the one hundred and two degree fever he's running. It's nighttime now, and he can tell that the tiny brunette has felt miserable all day. He keeps coughing constantly, his nose is red and runny, and he's needed his inhaler multiple times.

Carlos sighs heavily, plopping down next to Kendall. "Then what were those noises?"

"Your imagination?"

"It wasn't his imagination," James says as he enters the room, his hair dripping wet from his shower. "I heard them too."

Kendall rolls his eyes. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"See! It wasn't just me! We need to go on a ghost hunt!" Carlos hollers.

"I'm in!" James exclaims, immediately tying a purple bandana around his head.

"We're ghost buddies! I'll be Scaldron, and you can be Mutton Chop!"

"But I'm always Scaldron!"

"No, that's me!"

"GUYS!" Kendall yells, motioning to Logan, who is now doubled over, his entire body wrecked with harsh coughs, one hand gripping at his chest as the other supports his head up. The blond automatically crawls over to his brother, helping him sit up straight, rubbing his back comfortingly. "Shh... calm down, Logie Bear," he coos, waiting patiently for the coughing to subside. Finally, it does, and an overly exhausted Logan collapses into his awaiting embrace, tears flowing freely as he tries to catch his breath. "James, can you get me some medicine and the thermometer?" he asks his only standing friend, who is gone and back quickly.

The blond sticks the device in his brother's mouth, and, not to his surprise, it only takes a few seconds to gage his temperature. "One-oh-three point one. We gotta get that fever down, buddy," he says. Kendall accepts the pills and bottle of water from James, giving them both to Logan, cringing as he watches the boy struggle to get them down. "Let's get you to bed, Logie." With that, he lifts the brunette up bridal style, carrying him to their shared bedroom without any hesitation, determined to help his baby brother feel better.

As soon as Kendall is out of the room, Carlos starts giggling. "We hunt at midnight!"

* * *

"There it is again!" Carlos squeals, jumping into James' arms, only to be thrown down. He grips on to the vacuum cleaner in his hands, his fingers shaking as he takes slow, careful steps down the hallway, James close behind him. "What is that?" he whispers, his voice hitching as the sounds continue to echo throughout the entire apartment. He nearly bumps into the wall because of his sunglasses, but he ignores it and presses forward, determined to figure out the source of the problem, even if he is sure his heart is going to explode out of his chest.

James gulps. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" It's ten minutes past one in the morning, and the noises started up at the beginning of their little ghost hunting adventure. They didn't end up finding anything on their full house search, but then everything became eerily silent up until about thirty seconds ago. Now, the sounds are relentless and won't stop at all. It's an odd, awkward sounding combination of wheezing and coughing, which doesn't sound like it would be paranormal or scary, but it is honestly nerve wracking to James. He's always been afraid of these type of events, but he decided to tag along with Carlos anyway so he wasn't alone.

"How else are we gonna figure it out?" the Latino asks, heading in the direction of Kendall and Logan's room at the end of the hallway. "Wait," he says, suddenly stopping. "Do you hear that?" Their four-way shared bathroom is the second to last door on the left, and he can see the light shining through crack. The strange sounds get louder and heavier as he takes more steps forward. He shifts to see James' expression switch from freaked out to confused, and Carlos knows that he hears it now too. The Latino pushes the bathroom door open, and his heart shatters into a million pieces on impact at the terrifying sight.

Logan is hunched over the sink, his knuckles ghost white as he grips the edge of the counter with all of his strength. Wet, chest rattling coughs fill the entire room, snot dropping out of the tiny brunette's nose as mucus pours out of him. Carlos and James can quite literally see his small body trembling fiercely, sending both of the boys flying toward their youngest best friend at lightning speed. The tallest boy places his hands on Logan's quivering back, while Carlos puts his own hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"What's happening?" Carlos questions frantically.

James shrugs. "I dunno, but I think he's having trouble breathing."

That's enough information to send Carlos running next door, bursting into Kendall and Logan's bedroom, rummaging around quickly in the dresser for the boy's inhaler before actually shaking the sleeping blond awake. "Logan's really sick! He needs help!" he shouts, not even bothering to wait for Kendall, sprinting back into the bathroom. He finds Logan nearly passed out on top of James, his head resting in his lap. Carlos drops to his knees, forcing the inhaler in his mouth and pressing down on the canister, hoping to give the brunette some relief.

Kendall enters the bathroom, his heart racing wildly as he tries to compose himself. Logan is sickeningly pale, the purple bags underneath his bloodshot eyes more accented, his lips tinged a light shade of blue from the lack of oxygen. The blond doesn't even hesitate to pick his brother up, knowing that this is a serious situation. James and Carlos stop dead in their tracks, looking up at Kendall likes he's crazy as he attempts to leave the apartment without saying a single word to his two incredibly worried best friends.

"He needs a hospital. Now."

* * *

It's been five hours.

Five hours since they arrived at the hospital. Five hours since Logan was ripped from Kendall's protective embrace. Five hours since their youngest best friend was diagnosed with pneumonia. Five hours since they've seen him conscious. Logan's so tiny in the hospital bed, the white sheets making his extremely pale skin stick out even more. An oxygen mask is placed firmly over his mouth, a heart monitor and IVs hooked up to the ill boy, soft snores escaping from a now peaceful Logan.

Kendall grips on to his baby brother's hand tightly, not daring to let to. He knew it. He knew Logan was really sick just from the events that took place yesterday, but he didn't do anything about it. He let Logan just sit there and get worse. What kind of older brother is he anyway? He can't even recognize when his little brother needs help. Even though the doctors said that he brought him here at the right time, he still feels horrible for putting Logan through this. He glances around the now quiet and still hospital room, uneasiness taking over.

Carlos and James fell asleep about forty-five minutes ago on the floor, as unsanitary as that is. Both of them were completely exhausted from staying up so late ghost hunting, but who knows where Logan would be now if they hadn't been acting so stupid. Tears swell up in Kendall's green orbs, and they begin to stream down his face as he looks at his baby brother. He's so small and fragile right now, and he can't even help him. He can't make him feel better. He can't do anything to get rid of his pain. Isn't that what big brothers are supposed to do?

"Why're you cryin'?"

Logan's hoarse, tired voice echoes through Kendall's mind, sending his hand to immediately wipe away the tears. "I'm not crying. How're you feeling, Loges?" he asks, trying to divert the subject away from him. Why did he have to see him like that? He's Kendall Knight, and Kendall Knight doesn't cry, especially not in front of his family. He fidgets when Logan's grasp on his hand suddenly becomes tighter, and he exhales deeply. His little brother has pneumonia. How could he let this happen to him?

"Kenny, wha's wrong?"

The blond shakes his head. "Nothing, Logie. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. Wha's goin' on?"

"Just get some rest, dude. We can talk when you're feeling better."

Logan's eyes cloud with tears. "It's not your fault, Kendall."

Apparently, Logan's now a mind reader. "But-"

"No, listen. You're always here for me, Kenny. It's not your fault I'm sick. I'll be fine."

Kendall can't even help but smile. "Get some sleep, Logie Bear."

It's always his baby brother who is the one to pull him through.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Eh, kind of a lame sauce ending, but hopefully it wasn't horrible. So, what did you think of this chapter? Was it too boring? Did you like it? Anyway, as always, thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and please remember to leave a review! =)


	19. Of Appendicitis and Sticky Situations

**Author's Note: **I do not own the television show or band _Big Time Rush_.

You know what? I'm so amazed with all of you! I have 132 reviews for this story! That absolutely blows my mind! You guys have NO IDEA (which is my favorite B.T.R. song, by the way) how much this means to me! So, this is a BIG TIME thank you to every single person who has read, reviewed, alerted, favorited, or simply gazed at this fanfiction. I can't believe that I have so much support on this from the amazing Rushers of the world! You know what we all say: Haters gonna hate, Rushers gonna Elevate! Just thought I'd share that with you all!

Two bits of semi-depressing news:

1. I am absolutely fried from band camp! I look and feel like a freaking lobster right now! And, I have the infamous racoon eyes from my sunglasses. I was marching around with my hat backwards for most of the rehearsals, and I reminded myself of Logan every single second. I don't know why that boy hardly ever wears his hat facing front, but I love him even more for that. I was also singing beatboxing and singing "Boyfriend" all the time, which somewhat annoyed people, but I had a few friends who knew the song and sang with me!

2. School starts back on August 15! It's Carlos Pena's BIRTHDAY! Shouldn't we just wait an extra day so I can celebrate this wonderful occasion?! I guess not... Anyway, I'm kind of bummed, but excited at the same time. I suppose that's just the normal conflicted teenager though. This also means that updating may get crazy, but I can assure you that I will update as soon as I possibly can. I'm taking Anatomy and Physiology this year, and we get to dissect a pig. I think I may not show up on those days... That is almost enough motivation to make me want to drop that class and just take Chemistry my junior year.

On an unrelated note, I am thoroughly convinced that Logan Henderson is Batman!

On another unrelated note, I bought a skateboard today, and I'm impressed that I haven't fallen yet!

I also figured out my top ten B.T.R. songs recently! They are:

1. No Idea

2. Worldwide

3. Invisible

4. Stuck

5. Til I Forget About You

6. Love Me, Love Me

7. Nothing Even Matters

8. Music Sounds Better With You

9. You're Not Alone

10. All Over Again

I think I was contemplating that for hours!

Okay, this has gone on long enough.

The boys are seventeen years old in this one!

* * *

_Of Appendicitis and Sticky Situations_

"Muffin Man!"

Kendall's muffled shout shakes him awake, forcing him to open his eyes, blinking away the blurred spots in his vision. It's a little past noon according to the digital clock on his nightstand, and he wonders how he didn't stir earlier than this. Well, he guesses it makes sense since Gustavo insisted on keeping them for both vocal and dance rehearsals for thirteen straight hours with only two breaks yesterday. He rubs his emerald green orbs with the heels of his hands, stretching out like a cat and yawning in the process, nearly jumping up, his heart pounding in his ears, as soon as his hand comes in contact with something hard.

What the hell?

The blond groggily rolls over on to his side, a tuft of hair that isn't his own being forced up his nose. He groans, but immediately recognizes who it is. His baby brother is curled into a tight ball, Kendall's own comforter wrapped protectively around his slender frame, facing the wall of their shared bedroom, light moans escaping his pale pink lips every few seconds. Kendall's pulse starts to elevate a little higher, his hand trembling slightly as he shakes his brother's shoulder, wanting him to wake up to figure out why he's making those noises. "Logie?"

Logan has always been an incredibly light sleeper. All it takes is one movement, one touch, one word, one noise to startle him until he's fully awake, but he doesn't budge this time. Kendall pushes him a bit harder, poking him numerous times, and nothing ever happens. It isn't unusual for him to find Logan, who is often nightmare-plagued due to his horrifying childhood, in his bed, but it is unusual for his brother to be unresponsive. Kendall calls his name out some more, shear panic settling in when he still doesn't wake up.

Finally, after about two minutes of continuous pressing, Logan stirs, rolling until he's facing his big brother, smacking his lips with his eyes still closed. The pain in his side he fell asleep with is still present, persistantly feeling like his insides are being cut open slowly with a dull knife. The small brunette clutches at his stomach, pulling the blankets up further to stop the chills that are wracking his entire body. He didn't feel well at all yesterday during practice, and he knew that just from the fatigue he was experiencing that this was bound to happen.

"Are you okay, Loges?" Kendall inquires. Sweat is drenching his little brother, his hair matted down to his forehead, soaking into his green long sleeved shirt, pooling around his neck. His now open eyes are clouded with pain, bloodshot and already drooping closed even though he's had over twelve hours of sleep. Kendall places his hand on his forehead, surprised when Logan doesn't try to squirm away, and almost pulls away when he feels how hot and clammy it is. "Buddy, you're burning up," he informs him. "What's wrong?"

The brunette shrugs. "Don't feel good..."

He knows something really isn't right when Logan speaks with incorrect grammar. Kendall climbs out of his bed, heading into their shared bathroom to grab a thermometer and some medicine for his under the weather brother. He places the device in Logan's mouth, who grimaces at the coldness and taste of it, and it only takes seconds to get results. "One-oh-three point four. Jeez, Logie," he sighs, rubbing at his own forehead in contemplation. Their mom and sister are out of town for the weekend, and Logan has a sky-high fever. This definitely isn't good. Maybe he should try to call her and ask for advice.

"Ken..." Logan sleepily slurs, the pressure in his stomach becoming too much for him to handle. He doesn't even have the strength or energy to say his big brother's actual name, so he settles on the abbreviated version instead. The brunette grabs his hand, trying to pull him back in, but gets two pills shoved down his throat as the end result, trying to lower his fever and calm his sick stomach. He just wants Kendall to lay with him and make him feel better like he always does, but he's only staring at him this time around. As another bout of agony rips through his abdomen, he scrunches up his face, tears swelling in his eyes.

The blond quickly picks his baby brother up bridal style, knowing he can't try to rest in his own perspiration and heads to place him in his own bed, but soon discovers it's covered in the salty liquid as well. Oh God. This is really bad. Logan sweated through two comforters. That only happens when he's sick. Like really sick. He makes his way into the living room, the overwhelming aroma of vanilla filling the air, and lays his brother down on the orange couch, covering him up with two thick blankets to help him feel a bit better.

"I am the Krispy King!"

Kendall rolls his eyes as he begins to rummage around in the refridgerator for a bottle of water for his ill brother. "What are you doing, Carlos?!" he ends up half-screaming. The Latino is absolutely covered from head to foot in white goo. It's even dripping off of his helmet, oozing into a pile on his purple hoodie. The gunk is drenching the corners of his mouth, and the blond can clearly see it when Carlos flashes him his signature goofy grin as it practically reflects off of his teeth. "Seriously, dude. What the hell is this stuff?!"

The kitchen is completely destroyed. The white goo is plastered all over Carlos himself, the floor is a sticky mess beneath Kendall's socks, his hand almost being glued to the door. Every cooking supply and utensil his mom owns is scattered randomly throughout the room, pots and pans clammered together on the counter as the Latino hums and sings about being the "God of Krispies." Oh dear Lord. Carlos is making Rice Krispies again. The R.K. Incident of 2007 is still fresh in his mind. Poor James had to go the hospital as a result of Carlos' crazy cooking schemes. The boy just can't cook, which is why the meal preparation is usually left to Logan.

"The Krispy King never reveals his secrets!" the Latino cries, licking his whisk after, which causes Kendall to groan in disgust. He's been making these babies since five o'clock this morning, and he is so excited to munch on the final product. Even though this ended badly four and a half years ago, he's determined to not give James a concussion or give himself and the rest of the boys food poisoning this time. He rocks back and forth on his heels, waiting impatiently for the oven to beep. "C'mon, Betty! Beep your socks off already!"

"Just clean it up when you're done," Kendall states. "Logan's sick, so please don't get too loud."

This new information causes Carlos to drop what he's doing and turn to face the leader of their quartet. "Logie's sick?" he asks in a tiny voice, tears already forming in his too vulnerable of eyes. He glances over his shoulder to see a small, baby-like Logan on the couch, pale as ever, covered in blankets. "What's wrong with him?" It's unusual for Logan, of all people, to get sick. Sure, he'll get a sore throat or a runny nose every now and then just like the rest of him, but it's weird for him to be actually sick sick. Like legitimately sick.

Kendall shrugs, sighing in the process. "I dunno. He's running a really high fever and is acting like his stomach hurts a lot."

"I'll be quiet," Carlos promises. He doesn't want to disturb Logan when he's this ill.

"Thanks, 'Litos."

* * *

Logan wakes up crying.

Tears freely stream down his flushed cheeks, soaking into his long sleeved shirt as he sits up, clutching at his aching side. His stomach feel like it's explode at any given moment, the dull pain he had there yesterday embodying something so much greater and sinister now. The pain is sharp, intense, unlike anything he's ever felt before in his entire life. He pulls himself off of the couch, his knees quivering like jelly as he takes shaky steps forward, nausea bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He needs to get to a bathroom. Now.

He clamps his hand over his mouth, determined to hold it in as he sprints down the hall, only to collapse to the floor seconds later. The vomit shoots up and out of his system, splash all over his pajama pants, pooling on the ground, some of it even making it's way out of his nostrils, causing them to sting. Red and purple chunks splatter, the sound of sick wretching echoing through the entire apartment. He pants, struggling to catch his breath as air rapidly leaves his body, leaving him hunched and doubled over, tears blurring his poor vision.

"Logie!"

The sight of his baby brother on his hands and knees puking is nearly enough to make Kendall sick himself. He races down the hall, not caring about the fact that he's sliding through throw up, dropping to Logan's level as soon as he reaches him. He quickly grabs his shoulders and forces him to sit in his awaiting lap, rocking him back and forth as Logan cries into his chest, weeping openly. He whispers sweet nothings in his ear until he realizes that the tiny brunette is clutching forcefully at his right side, his knuckles white from holding it so tightly. A high fever is raging through Logan's system, and Kendall picks him up.

"Carlos! James!" Kendall shouts, hoping to get his best friends' attention.

James pops his head out of his room, his jaw immediately dropping when he sees Kendall standing there with Logan in his arms. He knows that Logan is pretty sick, but he never expected him to look like this. Puke and sweat is covering every inch of the small brunette as he hides away his face in his brother's chest, shaking like leaf even though it's only September in Los Angeles, which means it's typically still in the seventies and eighties. "What's wrong with him?" he questions frantically, trying to hide his own discomfort.

Kendall shrugs. "I dunno, but it's definitely not anything good. I'm taking him to the hospital."

"I'm going with you. Carlos!"

"No, it's fine. I'll take him in my mom's car. Please just stay here. I'll let you know what's wrong when we get there."

James shakes his head. "No way, dude. Logan's our best friend too."

"Please, James. I promise I'll let you know. I have to get him there fast."

Reluctantly, the oldest boy nods. "Fine, call me later." James leans over the throw up in the hallway, giving Logan a quick kiss on the forehead, automatically alarmed by the overwhelming heat of his face. Poor Logan. He is really sick this time. Logan hasn't been actually sick in over a year, the last time being when he got pneumonia. James, on the other hand, is still recovering from the flu, which spread through him and Carlos here recently. Maybe that's what's wrong with Logan. "Love you, Logie Bear."

* * *

_Three days later_

"Welcome home, Logie!" Carlos shouts.

"We missed you, buddy!" James says.

Logan, who is barely able to stand on his own, takes a few steps forward, smiling brightly when he sees that apartment 2J is completely decorated with balloons and streamers, a banner that says exactly what the Latino screamed held up by tape on the wall, written on with what seems to be green and purple crayon. "You guys didn't have to do this," he says, gratefully accepting James' arm as he leads him over to the couch, a plethora of blankets and pillows already set up there, along with his laptop and dozens of books too.

"Yes, we did, dude. You always take care of us when we're sick. It's the least we could do for you."

Three days ago, Logan was diagnosed with appendicitis. Luckily, the rather useless organ didn't rupture, but the doctor said that if they had waited a few more hours that the brunette would have been in some serious trouble. He was forced to spend two days in the hospital in order to recover from the surgery, but he's still groggy and trying to get over a cold that came after his boughts of anesthesia. Kendall spent every night with him there since he flat out refused to leave him, and he couldn't be more thankful for his best friends and brother.

Kendall covers Logan up with one of Carlos' dinosaur blankets, being mindful of his aching side and new stitches. He watches as the brunette already begins to drift off to sleep, his eyes fluttering open and shut as James quietly lays down behind him, carefully wrapping his arms around his ill best friend. Carlos joins in moments later, positioning his head on the oldest boy's legs. The blond sighs, wanting to join in on all of the cuddling action that is going on here, so he lifts Logan's head up and lets it rest on his knees.

"Get some rest, Logie. We love you," Carlos whispers.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Jeez, I can't believe I only have ONE MORE PLANNED CHAPTER! The last illness that I have chosen is coming up next, so please stay tuned. Sadly, this story is beginning to come to an end. But, here's the good news: I'm now going to start taking requests! You can list any sickness, which characters you want to be featured in it besides Logan (duh), and pretty much anything you want as long as it's NOT SLASH. I will not write any sick slash fics, so please don't even suggest it. Anyway, you can either leave a review with your request in it, or you can message me on here. Either way is fine. So, what did you think of this little one-shot? Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and please remembe to leave a review! =)


	20. Of Migraines and a Guilty Kendall

**Author's Note: **I do not own the television show or band _Big Time Rush_.

Thank you so much to everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story! I really appreciate it! =)

Wow, I'm so sorry, guys! It's been almost two weeks since I've updated, and I feel horrible about that. I'm still suffering from a horrible case of writer's block that I haven't been able to push through that well, but I'm hoping this will help. I started school on August 15, and I'm taking a lot of honors and advanced classes this year, so that will be the main reason why most updates will only occur on weekends. I also have band practice everyday after school for two hours, so that just piles on my schedule. Our first competition is on September 15, just a day after my Logie's birthday and six days after mine! =) I'm super excited for it, but it's also a nerve racking day considering it's the very first competition of the year, which is the one that puts out the statement of how good we are. I'm a huge band geek, so please bare with me on the details of what's going on in the band world these days.

Anyway, did you guys know that Carlos turned 23 on August 15?! HE'S 23! Where in the world has time gone?!

So, happy belated 23rd birthday, Carlitos! =)

Because of this chapter, I have hit 50,000 words exactly for this story!

The boys are seventeen years old and are on tour in this chapter.

This is also my shortest chapter content-wise, unfortunately. Sorry again, guys. =(

Woo hoo! =)

* * *

_Of Migraines and a Guilty Kendall_

Logan Mitchell wakes up crying.

He clutches at his dark brown hair with trembling hands, curling in on himself for comfort as the pain intensifies, threatening to have him expel the contents of his sensitive stomach right here. The overwhelming, burning sensation from the millions of lights above scorch his retinas, leaving him a whimpering mess on the floor, doing his best to block his ears from the screeching of thousands of screaming fans in the audience. Tears stream down his flushed cheeks, the sounds of his own sniffling making him want to jump off a bridge. His head is absolutely killing him, and he isn't sure how much more of this he can manage to push away.

"Logie! Are you okay, buddy?" an overly frantic Kendall questions, kneeling down next to his baby brother. He completely ignores all of the fans' reactions, focusing solely on the fact that his Logan is in a lot of pain. The tiny genius had been complaining of a headache all day long, but the blond had no idea it was this bad. The brunette is in a ball on the stage, crying his eyes out as he closes his bloodshot chocolate orbs as tightly as he can. Without further hesitation, he picks him up bridal style, wincing in sympathy as the tears continue to flow.

Before they leave the stage, Carlos, who is a shaking, sweaty mess runs over to them. "Logie!" he practically shouts. "Feel better, dude," he whispers, noticing Logan's obvious discomfort. He wraps his short arms around his best friend's shoulder, giving him a quick peck on the forehead. "Me and Jamie can finish the show." Kendall nods at the offer, and the Latino bounces off, trying to console the fans as James is the next one to accompany them on their journey out of the building, salty liquid pouring from his muscular body.

"Do you need any help?" James inquires, immediately placing his hand on Logan's forehead, cringing at the scalding temperature. "He's running a fever." Logan had been acting strange for the majority of the day, and the oldest member of the band knew it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. Usually, the younger brunette works himself to the point of exhaustion and collapsing on stage, especially when he's trying to hide that he's not feeling well. James recognizes all of the signs of a migraine, and Logan is definitely suffering through one right now, considering his nearly puked when he smelled Carlos' waffles this morning.

Kendall shakes his head. "Nah, just help Carlos finish off the show as best as you guys can. I'm gonna take Logie to the bus."

"Okay," James says with a slight nod, worrying settling in the pit of his stomach. "I love you, Logie Bear." He doesn't bother to hug his best friend, mainly because he knows how sensitive a body is when it's going through all of that pain. He's all too familiar with how agonizing migraines truly are, considering he gets one at least twice a month. It's pure torture. Everything hurts; every sound, every touch, every movement, everything sends the mind into a racking heap of terror, and James hates that his youngest friend is feeling so rotten.

The blond listens to the comforting sounds of James and Carlos' voices as he strolls out of the venue, ignoring the pleas for him to stop. Tour production and management wants Logan to continue to perform, or at least keep singing while sitting down, but there's no way he's letting his little brother stay out there when he just passed out on stage. He already knows he's going to get in trouble for basically walking off the job, but nothing even matters besides Logan right now. It doesn't matter how much Gustavo will lecture him come tomorrow, he just wants his brother to stop crying and feel better. It's all his fault anyway. He doesn't understand why he let Logan's illness get this far ahead of him. He's always the understanding one when it comes to his brother's health, and this time he feels like he completely let him down. When did he become such a bad older brother?

With each step, the pain rampages through Logan's aching head, causing him to nuzzle his face into his older brother's chest in an attempt to shelter himself from the torture. Nausea is bubbling in the pit of his stomach, the movement not making his situation even worse. Tears continue to drip down his cheeks, pooling around his shirt's collar, only to almost immediately dry once he feels the immense air conditioning emanating from the tour bus. The stench of Carlos' old socks fill the air, making his urge to puke stronger. He whimpers once again, just wanting the misery to be over with.

Kendall carefully places Logan down on the leather couch, feeling his brother's forehead with the back of his hand, alarmed by the overwhelming sensation of heat that rolls off of it in waves. "Oh, buddy," he coos, wiping a few stray tears with his thumb. "Let's get you out of these clothes." The brunette is drenched in sweat from his headache and, without a doubt, the forty-five minutes of the show he suffered through. Kendall fetches him a pair of plaid green pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt, only to return to find Logan mysteriously absent from his spot on the couch. Panic courses through his veins as his heart thumps loudly in his ears. He sprints to the tiny bathroom on the bus, sighing heavily once he sees Logan on his hands and knees, spewing his guts out in the toilet.

He kneels down beside him, rubbing his quivering back with his fingertips, whispering sweet nothings in his ears as he tries not to watch the orange liquid splatter out of Logan's mouth. "Shh, Logie Bear. It's okay," he whispers, waiting for his baby brother to finish, guilt rising in his throat. He, James, and Carlos practically forced him to perform tonight, even though he's sure all of them knew he wasn't up to it. How could he be so stupid? His brother is sick, in pain, and is suffering through a migraine. Why is he so selfish? He can't believe that all of this has happened. He can't believe that Logan just passed out on stage, and he most definitely can't believe that he let it happen. One minute, they're singing and dancing to "Boyfriend," the next Logan is on the ground and sobbing in agony.

It takes about fifteen minutes for Logan to feel confident that he's doing throwing up. There's an unsettling emptiness in his stomach, and he gathers the courage to lift his head out of the toilet, giving his obviously worried older brother a small smile, even though he feels like crap. He automatically collapses into Kendall's awaiting embrace, his head pounding in misery as he covers his eyes with his hands in an attempt to make the room stop spinning. He feels something wet wipe across his face and then feels someone tug at his shirt and pants, gently placing new ones on him in replacement. For the second time that night, Logan is lifted into his brother's arms and is placed in his bed.

Kendall places his comforter over Logan's half-conscious form, climbing into bed with him just seconds later, allowing his brother to cuddle with him. The blond gulps as he rests his head on top of Logan's damp brown hair, his hands shaking lightly. He can't believe he pushed the brunette this hard today. Gustavo wanted them to be fully prepared for their show tonight, which meant a ton of extra rehearsal time, both dancing and singing. Kendall had been the one to enforce the strictness upon all of the boys, more specifically his brother though. He shouldn't have done this to Logan. No wonder he feels so horrible.

"Logie?" Kendall's voice cracks in the middle.

The little brunette shifts, wrapping his arms around his older brother, snuggling his heated face into his shoulder. "Yeah?" he whispers, not wanting to irritate his own head anymore than it already is. For some reason, cuddling with Kendall always makes him feel better. The blond is like his security blanket, and he's just there for him no matter what. Right now, Kendall sounds almost heartbroken, which causes Logan to become alarmed, a slight stream of panic making its way through his system.

"I'm so sorry about today, buddy," Kendall apologizes, tears swelling in his emerald orbs.

Logan's brow furrows against his brother's body. "Why? What do you mean?"

"I-I... I pushed you way too hard. I shouldn't have made you perform today. I didn't know you were this sick."

"Kenny," Logan coos, propping himself up on his elbows despite the agony ripping shreds through his brain. "You didn't force me to go on today. You didn't do anything wrong at all." With that said, Logan wipes away some of the tears with his thumb, forcing Kendall to smile through his cries. The brunette nuzzles his face back into his older brother's chest, the feeling of the blond running his hands through his hair causing him to close his eyes, completely safe and secure in his arms.

Kendall smiles once he hears Logan's light snores. "I love you, Logie Bear."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there you have it. A short, sweet, simple Kogan. Hopefully, it wasn't too awful. Even though it's quite short, I hope you all still enjoyed it. What did you think? I really appreciate every one of you who still reads and is liking this. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it, and please remember to review! I'm still open for requests, and I'm going to re-post the rules and regulations for them right here:

1. Please do NOT suggest any sort of slash story! I will NOT write it.

2. The whole premise of "Count On You" is to have Logan be sick and have the guys, whether it's all three or just one, take care of him. I have honestly thought about writing one in the future, after I take a few requests, about all of the boys becoming sick and they have to take care of each other, which will include mostly a doctor Logan, just like he is in the show and in most fanfictions. That being said, please don't only suggest fics where James, Kendall, or Carlos are sick because the ventures too far away from the purpose of these one-shots.

3. All plots are accepted and welcomed! The more details you can give me on what you want, the better I can write it. However, please list the ILLNESS and CHARACTERS you want featured within the one-shot. So, this can be almost as simple as: Logan has the *stomach flu,* and Kendall helps him through it. But, I'd like something a little more descriptive than that because that's very broad and vague. Remember, these are YOUR requests, so, the more details you can give me, the more I can write it to your liking.

4. You can submit as many requests as you want, but I'll be the one to choose which I want to write about. If you have one you really want me to do, you can put an asterisk (*) or something along those lines to point out that that is the request you would really like to see written. I may write multiple stemming off of one person's requests, but I promise I will get to yours eventually. It will just take time. I'm not even sure how many requests I want to take just yet, but I'm pretty sure it'll be more on the lines of between ten and twenty.

6. To submit your request, please leave a review or private message me. Either way is fine.

7. I would be thankful for feedback on the requests that I write, so please review on the actual story content itself. =)

Alright, I'm sure you guys are tired of reading this.

LET THE REQUESTING BEGIN, AS WELL AS THE REVIEWING! =)

WOO HOO!


	21. Of Sick Brothers and Their Logie Bear

**Author's Note: **I do not own the wonderful television show or amazing band _Big Time Rush_.

Thank you to everyone who has ever read, reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story! A special thank you to the following people: Scarlett, EmilyHenderson99, CelestialSonata7, BigTimeRush-BTR, yaoilover6969, BTR'slovesong, Alligates, ALittleMoreCargan, bubzchoc, Guest, Jewel Princess1992, romirola, Drowning In Inspiration, BookWormKendall, LuvBTR123, RyomaEchizenChan, animelover5000, love'ndjustice4all, jadajmk, Klaine and Bow Ties Forever, Pigs103, OMG, HeartForCargan, Sarah, alikatherinekay, Guest, RainTastesGood, anonymous, marykateluvsu, MilwaukeeBlues, winterchild11, Mr. President, Fanficfanatic1211, TheGodsAreOnMySide, Guest, LoganIsMyMaster, swagUPwindowsDOWN, Guest, Guest, DAForever62442, Guest, lilygirl42001, Luv4BTR, Lunachu, May, Texas Drive, Konri Kari, and Bailey for all of your reviews and love for my story! =)

The first request I am writing is from DAForever62442.

I'd rather not spoil the plot since you're about ready to read it.

The boys are sixteen years old here.

* * *

_Of Sick Brothers and Their Logie Bear_

It all starts with a cough. Kendall's cough, to be specific.

Logan's reading a medical journal on the couch, his eyes skimming the pages with little interest. It's Saturday afternoon, and he's yet to even get out of his pajamas from his previous night's sleep, but he throws his laziness out the window as soon as he hears the deep, harsh coughs bubble up from Kendall's throat, sending the blond teen holding his stomach and gasping for breath. The genius practically jumps up, sending his blanket to the hardwood floor below, his heart hammering in his chest as he watches his older brother struggle for air.

"Shh...Kenny, it's okay," he coos, rubbing the taller boy's sweaty back, feeling him tremble beneath his fingertips. Just as Logan is about to call James or Carlos to bring Kendall's inhaler, a strange, low, gurgling sound emanates from Kendall, and Logan's eyes immediately widen. "Uh, Kendall...are you okay?" The sound of vomit splattering across the ground, a bit even dripping on Logan's black socks, is the only response he gets. A sea of throw up extends for what seems like miles, but all the brunette can focus on is making his brother feel better.

Kendall wraps his arms around his stomach, trying to calm it down. Tears leak out of his green orbs, spilling over his flushed cheeks as another vicious pain rips through his abdomen, leaving him breathless. "I-I...I'm so s-sorry, Loges," he stammers, still shaking, but wanting to apologize for making a mess everywhere. But, his younger brother is already gone, surely to get him medicine of some sort, leaving Kendall to curl himself into a tight ball on the orange sectional, using one of his hands to block out all the late October sun streaming through the window, groaning as a new headache develops behind his eyes.

The tiny brunette returns moments later with medicine, a wash cloth, a change of clothes, and an assortment of blankets piled up past his face. Logan kneels down in front of his brother and wipes his sweaty and throw up stained chin with an ice cold rag, making Kendall squirm beneath his gentle touch. Then, he carefully begins to pull the blond's red t-shirt over his head, replacing it with a green long sleeved thermal and gently covers his plaid boxers with black sweatpants. It doesn't take long before the future doctor has Kendall tucked in on the couch, sitting behind him, and, as quietly as he can, rubbing his back once more.

"I'm sorry, Logan," the blond apologizes again, not wanting his brother to feel unappreciated. Every time one of them gets sick, Logan is always the person to take care of them, even when they make a huge mess in the process. However, his brother has never been the type of person to get angry about this, and he actually seems to like trying to make them feel better when these rare occurrences happen. Logan has been interested in being a doctor for as long as Kendall has known him, so he guesses this is why he is the way he is when they get sick.

"Kenny," Logan coaxes. "There's nothing to be sorry for. Try to get some sleep," is all he says.

* * *

It's almost midnight when Carlos wakes up with a painful, sharp ache in his left ear. Agony shreds through the sensitive area, and tears drench his purple shirt as he curls in on himself, whimpering silently. Carefully, the Latino stands up, a fresh wave of dizziness practically knocking him to his butt as he trips and stumbles down the hallway to Kendall and Logan's shared bedroom. He places his firm hand over his ear, but all the extra pressure does is disturb it even more, but he still doesn't want the cold air to get inside of it.

He quietly enters the warm room, trying his best to not wake up Kendall, who came down with the stomach flu two days ago. Through the darkness he can make out Logan asleep in his bed, facing the wall and snoring ever so slightly, which is odd since he's never once heard his youngest friend snore unless he's coming down with something. The tan boy sits on the edge of Logan's mattress, shaking the brunette's shoulder gently. Not to his surprise, the genius awakens immediately, his eyes darting around the room as panic surges through him.

"M-My ear hurts, L-Logie," Carlos sputters, wrapping his arms around himself in order to keep warm. A series of shivers send him into a quivering mess, his bottom lip jutting out as his teeth chatter audibly. His face feels way too hot as Logan's cold hand presses up against his cheek, but the rest of his body is freezing, even though it's only almost Halloween, which isn't all that cold in Los Angeles. He hears a faint cough and can't tell if it was actually from Logan or just Kendall due to how clouded his left ear is at the moment.

Through groggy and blurred vision, Logan can clearly see the pain etched out on Carlos' normally soft features. The younger boy immediately diagnoses the Latino with an ear infection, especially since it's not unusual for him to get at least one during the transition between fall and winter. He gets up and makes his way to the bathroom, pulling out ear drops and fever reducer from the last ear infection in the house, which just so happened to be Kendall that time. Logan quickly puts them in Carlos' left ear, places a cotton ball in there to keep the liquid from pouring out, and gives him the two tiny pills before climbing back into his warm bed, now shivering a bit himself from the nighttime chill.

"`m cold, Logie," Carlos whines, snuggling closer to his younger best friend. Logan can feel the Latino shaking quite a bit through the thickness of his comforter and favorite blanket, so the brunette wraps his arms around the shorter boy, letting Carlos cuddle into his chest, his heated face resting in the crook of his neck. "Love you, Logie," the tan teen says through his own discomfort, just to try to make Logan feel like he's appreciated for helping him through times like these when he really doesn't feel good. His Logie's always there for him.

Logan smiles. "I love you too, `Los."

* * *

It's James' voice that cracks horrendously in the vocal booth three days later.

Logan notices automatically, especially since the tallest teen starts to rub at his throat seconds later, coughing in order to clear it up, which just ends with James swallowing painfully. At that moment, the genius can see the thick layer of sweat dripping on to the oldest boy's shirt, soaking in around the collar, his cheeks tinged red with exhaustion and overexertion. "Are you okay, Jamie?" the shorter sixteen year old, noticing the other brunette's normally perfect posture completely deflate.

James nods, wincing in the process. He doesn't feel like talking. Truth be told, he has felt well since he woke up this morning for a super early rehearsal with Logan. With Kendall sick with the stomach flu and Carlos unable to sing because of his ear infection, that left just James and Logan to practice, even though neither of them are at their best today. James' throat is absolutely killing him, and it feels like his esophagus is being rubbed down with sandpaper every time he swallows. His cheeks are uncomfortably warm, and his face is sticky with salty liquid but he still finds himself shivering beneath his quite thick jacket and jeans.

"Buddy," Logan says as he stands on his tip toes to reach James' forehead, cringing once he feels how hot it is. "You're burning up." The youngest boy doesn't even ask Gustavo or Kelly if it's okay for them to leave, especially since the dynamic duo is in the middle of a big time argument. Instead, he pulls James' hand, leading him out of the booth and heading near the front entrance of Rocque Records at lightning speed, barely having enough time to stop as James tugs on his sweat sleeve, a huge puppy dog look on his face.

"C-Can we just stay h-here for a bit? I...I r-really don't feel good," James can barely whisper, his voice completely shot and sore. Logan nods before helping him sit down on a random couch in the middle of the hallway, his knees too weak from shaking like jelly for so long to keep walking. He practically collapses, letting the cold leather sink into his burning skin, smiling slightly when he feels Logan pull at him, allowing him to rest his head in the younger boy's lap as he runs his hands through his sweaty brunette hair.

James grins into Logan's jeans, already being soothed by the shorter boy's gentle touch. Every time one of them gets sick, Logan's always there. Always. James remembers when he had a terrible migraine a few months ago, and the other brunette stayed up all night with him, even though he had a major history test the next day. James even remembers when he was eight years old, and Logan was there to comfort him after he threw up during recess. He was super embarrassed, but the tiny brunette knew just what to say and do to make him feel better. He has no idea where Logan gets this from, but he loves his best friend so much for it.

"Logie?" he croaks out.

"Yeah, Jamie?"

"Thank you," he says quietly.

Logan just smiles.

* * *

_One week later_

"Take that, you stupid ninja hoboes!" Carlos shrieks, his thumbs violently pressing down on the buttons on the game controller. A plethora of snacks, ranging from Cheetos to even hot chocolate, are scattered across the living room, along with numerous blankets and pillows. It's been seven days since the Latino got sick, and he finally feels way better. Sure, his ear still hurts a little, but at least he wasn't running a fever anymore. Even Kendall, who was way worse off than all of them, wasn't ill anymore! James wasn't warm either, but his voice still hadn't completely come back from his struggle with strep throat.

"Chill out, Carlitos!" Kendall practically shouts, noticing how frantic and crazy the younger boy looks. He's jumping up and down on the couch, smacking wildly, half of a gummy worm sticking out of his mouth. "Dude, seriously, you're gonna hurt yourself." Leave it to Carlos to get this hyperactive. When the Latino doesn't make an attempt to stop, the blond makes his way over and pulls his arm, making Carlos fall into his open arms for safety. He rolls his eyes when the boy immediately jumps away, his attention returning to the television.

"Okay, that's it!" James hoarsely yells, bouncing up in order to turn off the flat screen, which ends with him being tackled to the floor by an overly energetic Carlos. They all just recovered from being sick for a week straight, but, of course, the Latino is being a bit too reckless for his liking. "Get off of me, `Los!" His voice isn't all the back to where it was before, but it's a lot better than it was last week. He's just thankful that Kendall isn't throwing up anymore. That was just super gross for him to even listen to, and he's so grateful that it's over.

"JAMIE!" Carlos whines deeply before getting back to his feet, sulking back over to the couch. "Uh...Logie?" he questions as he sits down. Logan, who has been oddly quiet for the past few days, has his knees pulled up to his chest, his head resting in the middle. It's an awkwardly tight, curled up position, something Carlos only sees him do when he's not feeling good. The tan boy places his hand on the youngest teen's back, a new level of worry kicking in when the brunette doesn't even respond to his touch. Something's wrong. Really wrong.

Logan's head is absolutely killing him. He's almost positive he could pass out right here if it weren't for his best friends' chattering about, and he just wants to go to sleep. His face is too hot, the rest of his body is too cold, his stomach hurts too much, and his head is about to explode. He unwraps one of his arms from around his knees and places his hand on his neck, massaging the back of it in order to try to make some of the pain disappear. It's been a decent week since he's gotten actual sleep, and he could definitely go for some of that right now.

"Are you okay, Loges?" Kendall questions as he kneels down in front of his baby brother, lifting up his chin with his index finger in order to make the boy look at him. When Logan reveals his face, Kendall's heart shatters. The tiny brunette has deep, dark purple bags underneath his chocolate brown, bloodshot eyes, his normally lively dark brown hair flat and lacking life. His cheeks are flushed, sweat is beading around his forehead, and his nose is running slightly. The blond places his hand on his brother's cheek, wincing at the instantly hot temperature he feels. "Oh, buddy," he coos.

Logan had been taking care of them all week. He hadn't slept well, been spending an extreme amount of time with three sick people, and hadn't had any time at all to relax. It's a wonder he didn't get sick before this in James' mind. Without any hesitation, the oldest and tallest boy in the quartet picks up his best friend bridal and style and makes his way into Kendall and Logan's room, placing the ill boy in his bed. Carlos covers him up, while Kendall goes off to retrieve some medicine. After all of this is said and done, the three boys squish themselves around their best friend and little brother, wanting to take care of him the way that he had for seven straight days by himself.

"We love you, Logie Bear. Thank you for everything."

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was definitely one of my favorite chapters yet! I liked writing a more mature, leader Logie. It's a different step away from what I normally write. I think I'm going to do ones like this more often. What did you think of it? Also, this is the last chapter that I will be accepting reviews on, so if you want to make a request, then please make it now. I may open the request and suggest poll back up later though. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, thank you so much for reading, and please remember to leave a review! =)

Rules:

1. Please do NOT suggest any sort of slash story! I will NOT write it.

2. The whole premise of "Count On You" is to have Logan be sick and have the guys, whether it's all three or just one, take care of him. I have honestly thought about writing one in the future, after I take a few requests, about all of the boys becoming sick and they have to take care of each other, which will include mostly a doctor Logan, just like he is in the show and in most fanfictions. That being said, please don't only suggest fics where James, Kendall, or Carlos are sick because the ventures too far away from the purpose of these one-shots.

3. All plots are accepted and welcomed! The more details you can give me on what you want, the better I can write it. However, please list the ILLNESS and CHARACTERS you want featured within the one-shot. So, this can be almost as simple as: Logan has the *stomach flu,* and Kendall helps him through it. But, I'd like something a little more descriptive than that because that's very broad and vague. Remember, these are YOUR requests, so, the more details you can give me, the more I can write it to your liking.

4. You can submit as many requests as you want, but I'll be the one to choose which I want to write about. If you have one you really want me to do, you can put an asterisk (*) or something along those lines to point out that that is the request you would really like to see written. I may write multiple stemming off of one person's requests, but I promise I will get to yours eventually. It will just take time. I'm not even sure how many requests I want to take just yet, but I'm pretty sure it'll be more on the lines of between ten and twenty.

6. To submit your request, please leave a review or private message me. Either way is fine.

7. I would be thankful for feedback on the requests that I write, so please review on the actual story content itself. =)

Alright, I'm sure you guys are tired of reading this.

LET THE REQUESTING BEGIN, AS WELL AS THE REVIEWING! =)

WOO HOO!


End file.
